Mi cambio de vida!
by sakurauchiha1494
Summary: Quien iba a imaginar que la vida de sakura haruno no era normal, que todo cambiaria por un suceso...que enrealidad era de esperar.../ los que busquen mas paginas para publicar sus fincs lean el ultimo capitulo que publique :
1. Chapter 1

_Capitulo 1: terminando las clases_

Era una mañana calurosa en Japón, todo estaba en silencio, hasta que un pequeño despertador que se encontraba en una mesa de noche sonó apuntando 6:00 am y alguien se revolcó en la sabanas de una cama con pereza para apagarlo, pasaron unos 5 minutos y de la nada una chica de 16 años con el pelo de un color rosa pálido se levanto de su cama.

_No! No puedo quedarme de nuevo dormida sino me van a suspender_!!-pensó la pelirrosa mientras iba a su baño y se cepillaba. Pronto salió del baño con uniforme puesto, el uniforme era una falda corta que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas color azul oscuro con una camisa blanca y una corbata del mismo color que la falda, los zapatos era unas botas negras que llegaban hasta las rodillas. Se miro en el espejo y empezó a peinar su cabello, pero con mucha facilidad ya que su cabello era muy lizo, después agarro una coleta de el mismo color que la falda y la corbata y se recogió el cabello en una cola alta dejando a la vista unos mechones rebelde que se habían soltado de la agarre, la verdad es que era una muchacha hermosa su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado y sus ojos era de color verde jades que hacían perfectamente una combinación con su cabello rosa pálido.

Luego que se maquillo (pero relájense el maquillaje no se notaba sino como la van a dejar entrar al cole xD) abrió la puerta de su cuarto cerrándola tras de si, se podía ver que habían tres habitaciones una a la derecha de el cuarto de la pelirrosa y otra al otro lado y en el medio quedando frente al cuarto de ella habían unas escaleras que se dirigían a la planta de abajo, ella bajo rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba su mama que era muy parecida a ella solo que su pelo era rubio(y lógico que se veía mas grande que ella sino como va hacer su mama jajaja inner: cállate idiota todo el mundo sabe eso ¬¬ mejor continua con el finc…lo siento jejeje), se sentó en la mesa y vio que en su plato habían dos tostadas y un huevo revuelto al lado(kyaaa!! a mi no me gusta los huevos revuelto!! xD).

Buenos días mama-dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

Buenos días Sakura, como dormiste?-pregunto su mama de espalda a ella ya que estaba pendiente de que las tostadas no se quemaran.

Sakura le dio un mordisco a una de las tostadas-etto…se puede decir que bien…_bueno hubiera dormido mejor si me acostara mas temprano jejeje_-siguió concentrada en su comida mientras que su madre se sentaba al frente de ella con su plato de comida.

Mmm espero que no te este acostando tarde Sakura-tranquilamente empezó a comer.

Jajaja mama como vas a decir eso yo siempre me acuesto temprano-dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa hipócrita-_mierda…parece q leyera mis pensamiento…espero que no descubra que duro en la compu hasta la tarde... (_Eso no se hace Sakura! Inner: cállate que tu también lo haces…jejeje bueno…pero es diferente jejeje)- Bueno mama ya termine!-rápidamente llevo su plato al fregadero, lo lavo y salió corriendo, pero antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa detrás de si dijo-sayonara mama!!-y con un fuerte golpe cerro la puerta.

Sayonara Sakura…_cuando aprenderá que no se debe acostar tarde? mejor dicho cuando se dará cuenta de que no soy idiota? Jajaja_-con una sonrisa se levanto de la mesa y empezó a fregar los platos.

*************************

Sakura estaba caminando hacia una parada de autobús que se encontraba cerca de su casa y hay esperaba el autobús del colegio para llevarla, cuando llego se encontró a un rubio de ojos azules celeste.

Ohayu!! Sakura-chan!!-dijo el rubio moviendo su mano agitadamente en señal de saludo.

Ohayu Naruto-Kun-le dijo esto con una sonrisa dedicada al rubio.

Aunque no lo crean ellos eran los mejores amigos desde que era pequeños, pero hubo un momento en donde Naruto se mudo y no regreso hasta después de 5 años pero eso no arruino la amistad entre ellos .(bueno continuo con el finc porque eso es otra historia jejeje).

Etto…como la pasaste en el fin de semana?-pregunto el ojiazul.

Sakura puso una cara de tristeza-bueno…aburrido es que mi mama no estuvo mucho en la casa…aunque me alegra volver a clase ya no aguantaba estar sola-hizo un gesto de tristeza.

El rubio noto aquello-vamos Sakura!! No te pongas triste deberías alégrate de que tu mama tiene un buen trabajo-hizo una pausa y vio que la ojijade aun estaba triste- además sabes que ella te quiere mucho! Danttebayo!!-y le dio una risa exagerada a la pelirrosa.

Sakura levanto la cabeza-tienes razón Naruto!!-en ese momento llego el autobús de la escuela-bueno vamos Naruto-Kun-agarro al rubio por la muñeca y lo jalo fuertemente hacia el autobús y hay se sentaron juntos.

********************************

Pronto llegaron al colegio y se dirigieron al salón que les correspondía, cuando llegaron allá Sakura se sentó al lado de una chica con pelo largo de color azul oscuro que jugaba con sus dedos tímidamente.

O…Ohayu…sa..Sakura-..Chan-dijo la peliazul muy tímida.

Ohayu Hinata-chan!-la pelirrosa termino de arreglar sus cosas en su pupitre y empezó hablar con la chica tímida, que por cierto era una de sus mejores amigas.

Por supuesto Naruto estaba sentado al lado de la pelirrosa pero se había quedado hablando con unos amigos el la entrada de el salón así que no había ido para su puesto pero pronto lo hizo.

Ohayu Hinata-chan!!-dijo esto en un tono muy alto mientras se sentaba en su pupitre.

La peliazul se puso muy roja-o…oha…yu…Na…Naru...to-kun- dijo mas tímida de lo normal y por supuesto ese gesto no paso por alto de la pelirrosa.

Pronto llego el profesor su cabello era cris junto con sus ojos y extrañamente tenia tapada la cara después de la nariz, se sentó en su escritorio mientras arreglaba unos documento se paro enfrente de la pizarra.

Como ya saben alumnos estamos en la ultima semana de clases y el ultimo trabajo que queda es en pareja-todo el mundo empezó a gritar-silencio! O sino se suspende, bueno como iba… las parejas tiene que hacer un reporte de las platas que veremos en el jardín botánico y iremos el viernes así que toda esta semana veremos las plantas para que allá puedan identificarla-sii!! Dijo el salón a mismo tiempo.

Ok alumnos pueden elegir las parejas-en el momento que termino la frase todo el salón se volvió un gallinero, Sakura y Hinata se pusieron juntos mientras que Naruto se puso con Gaara un pelirrojo con ojos negro y la verdad era muy serio pero era muy inteligente.

Luego de unos minutos el salón se calmo y el profesor empezó a notar las parejas en una pequeña hoja una vez que termino dijo-bueno alumnos ahora empecemos con las clases-se voltio y empezó hacer dibujos de planta y escribir sus funciones.

Sakura se concentro en copiar lo que estaba en la pizarra y tomar apuntes de lo que el profesor Kakashi decía, muy pronto termino la clase de biología y consigo se llevo el día de clases.

La última hora fue de matemática cuando termino Sakura y Naruto se dirigieron a la salida junto con Hinata.

Bueno..Sa..saku...ra-chan sa..yo..na..nara- salió corriendo hacia un carro que la esperaba-Sayonara Naruto-Kun!!-grito mientras que un color rojizo se mostraba en sus mejillas.

Mmm sayonara Hinata-chan!!-dijo el rubio haciendo señales con la mano-no entiendo porque siempre se despide así…

Sakura lo miro de reojo-_acaso aun no se ha dado cuenta de que Hinata esta enamorada de el jejeje definitivamente Naruto es muy despistado…_mmm pues no se debe ser que esta apurada-agarro al rubio desconcertado por la muñeca y lo jalo hacia el autobús que ya había llegado-vamos Naruto-Kun antes que nos deje el autobús!!-entraron al autobús y se sentaron en los mismo asiento en que se había sentado en la mañana.

************************

Pronto llegaron a la parada se bajaron del autobús, Sakura se despidió de Naruto y ha paso lento se dirigió a su casa, mientras iba caminando vio un árbol de cerezo y sonrió ya que su nombre significa flor de cerezo y era la flor favorita de su mama y por eso le puso ese nombre para que su hija también fuera la favorita de todas las niñas. Sonrió y luego siguió su camino hacia su casa, llego pronto y entro dejando las llaves en una mesita que había al lado de la puerta de su casa se dirigió a la cocina y pegada encima de la nevera había una nota de su madre:

_Hija me mandaron a una conferencia lejos así que no volverá hasta la noche quizás llegue a la madrugada…pórtate bien y adentro de la nevera hay un bistec y tajadas caliéntalo..._

_De verdad hija lo siento pero...así es mi trabajo _

_Te amo mucho…tu mama _

_P.D : no te quedes hasta tarde en la computadora jejeje_

Una gotita apareció detrás de la cabeza de Sakura-así que lo sabia…_mmm que tonta fui pensando que mi mama no se daría cuenta _jajaja-rio en lo alto abrió la nevera caliento su comida y luego subió a su cuarto prendió la compu y comió hay, aunque un poco triste- _como desearía pasar mas tiempo con mi mama pero bueno…que se hace_-unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos jades y se las seco rápidamente-_Sakura no llores!! No todo el tiempo vas a tener a tu mama cerca de ti_-con cara decidida siguió comiendo.

Así paso la semana aburrida sin nada interesante que sucediera todo era cumplir los últimos exámenes, Sakura estudiando, Hinata hablando con Sakura y poniéndose tímida por la presencia de un rubio hiperactivo (no hace falta nombrarlo xD todo el mundo sabe quien es), en fin esa semana no fue muy interesante y pronto llego el viernes y todos los alumnos estaban listo para tomar el autobús y ellos incluidos Hinata, Sakura y Naruto que se sentaron en la parte de atrás del autobús para estar juntos.

Hey Gaara!!-dijo un rubio mientras veía entrar aun pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos-ven a sentarte con nosotros!!-termino de decir Naruto al ver que el chico se fijo en su presencia.

Ok…-el pelirrojo se dirigió en donde estaban los chiscos y se sentó al lado de Naruto.

El resto del viaje estuvieron conversando en lo que harían en las vacaciones excepto que Gaara casi no hablaba y Hinata también ya que la intimidaba la presencia del rubio así que los que más hablaron fueron los dos mejores amigos, hasta que muy pronto llegaron al jardín botánico.

El profesor Kakashi se paro en el medio del autobús-Bueno por favor las parejas vallan bajando y paseen por el jardín botánico y tomen apuntes de las plantas que se parezcan a las que vimos en clases-hizo un ademan para que salieran –tiene 2 horas para hacer esto así que no pierdan tiempo.

Vamos Hinata no perdamos tiempo!!-Sakura agarro a la peliazul por el brazo y la jalo fuera del autobús y empezaron a caminar por su cuenta.

Mientras tanto Gaara y Naruto iban mas despacio (esperen Naruto saliendo despacio?! Algo pasa xD) y siguieron por el mismo camino que habían agarrado las chicas.

Paso una hora y ya Sakura y Hinata ya habían tomado muchos apuntes así que ya habían terminado el trabajo y hecho el reporte así que siguieron caminando viendo las plantas y disfrutando de lo hermoso que era la naturaleza.

Que lindo es todo esto Sakura-chan-dijo la peliazul mientras veía unas flores azules natural.

Sakura dio un gran suspiro-si Hinata todo esto es muy lindo-con sus dedos rozo una de las flores-lastima que muy pronto nos vamos.

Bueno entonces sigamos viendo para disfrutar los que nos queda de tiempo jiji-rio la peliazul tímidamente.

Si vamos Hinata-chan!-las dos chicas siguieron caminando por el hermoso paisaje que las rodeaba.

Ya se hizo la hora de salida así que todos volvieron al autobús y se sentaron en los mismo asiento y muy pronto el autobús salió.

Hey Sakura-chan como les fue? el rubio.

Muy bien conseguimos todos jeje solo hay que esperar que lo hayamos hecho bien-respondió la ojijade.

Bueno entonces comparemos-el rubio saco su reporte al igual que la pelirrosa, sorprendentemente el reporte de las chicas estaba mucho mas valorado que el de los chicos así que se quedaron un poco apenados, el resto del viaje estuvieron corrigiendo para mejorar su reporte.

Pronto llegaron al colegio fueron al salón y entregaron los reportes mientras que esperaban en silencio que el profesor terminara de corregirlos para decirle las notas de una vez.

De la nada el profesor se paro-Bueno alumnos estoy orgullosos de los reportes han sido excelentes solo uno no ha pasado y el mejor de los reportes ha sido…-hizo una pausa de suspenso xD-el de Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyuuga!-las chicas se quedaron en shock no podían creer que eran las mejores pero luego reaccionaron y se sonrieron una a la otra-bueno ahora las demás notas-así dijo las demás notas hasta que llego al grupo de los chisco-Gaara (sin apellido xD) y Naruto Usumaki ustedes tiene 15! Buen trabajo-los chisco se aliviaron no era mala nota así que se conformaron-ok alumnos eso fue todo…ahora pueden salir!!-los chicos empezaron a recoger sus libros como locos-espero verlo el próximo año-ya cuando había terminado la frase ya no quedaba nadie en el salón (guao! Que rápido jajaja).

Ya las dos chicas estaban afuera lista para irse a sus vacaciones.

Hinata-chan cuando puedo ir a visitarte?-dijo la pelirrosa.

Etto…no se Sakura-chan es q..ue yo …m..me voy de …vi..aje-dijo la peliazul un poco tímida.

A bueno no importa nos veremos el próximo año-esto lo dijo con un tono triste pero como ya había llegado el autobús no hiso mas nada que salir corriendo-sayonara Hinata-chan!!-rápidamente se monto en el autobús un poco triste estaba sola ya que Naruto se había ido con sus padres porque también se iba de viaje-_parece que voy a tener que pasar las vacaciones solas…-_luego cerro los ojos y se quedo dormida en el autobús.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2:Una mala noticia y el nacimiento de una nueva amistad_

Abrió los ojos y vio que su casa pasaba por la ventana reacciono y rápidamente se paro para que pararan el autobús así que la dejaron cerca de su casa, aliviada Sakura entro a su casa y se dirigió a la cocina y de nuevo había una nota en la nevera:

_Hija felicitaciones por pasar el año ya me entregaron tu boleta y todas las notas fueron excelentes…lastima que no pueda estar contigo, lo que pasa es que me mandaron a una comisión de un mes a fuera así que tendrás que estar sola…_

_De verdad lo siento hija…pero te lo compensare _

_Te ama tu madre…_

Nuevas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos-_estar por un mes sola!?-_arrugo la carta con rabia y la voto-_es injusto!!...ahora que voy hacer?-_subió a su cuarto a paso lento una vez que llego se acostó boca arriba en su cama mirando al techo, duro como dos horas así no tenia ganas de hacer nada ella se sentía sola olvidada como si nadie la tomara en cuenta pero esos pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por un sonido y era el timbre que había sonado-_pero quien puede ser?_- se puso unas sandalias de ositos y bajo las escaleras se dirigió a la puerta y vio una cabellera rubia así que la abrió de golpe al ver quien era se sorprendió.

Ino-cerda!! Pero que haces aquí?-dijo la pelirrosa con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

Acaso no puedo visitarte frentuda?-dijo la chica rubio de pelo largo y este estaba agarrado en una coleta alta mientras que un mechón tapaba su ojo izquierdo que eran de color azul claro.

Claro que si cerda!! Pero si vives tan lejos!! No te esperaba.

Bueno frentuda tengo buenas noticias!! Pero…por lo menos me invitas a entrar a tu casa?

Etto…disculpa pasa vamos a sentarnos en la sala-las dos chicas se dirigieron a la sala y se sentaron en un mueble blanco una frente a la otra.

Y…dime Ino-cerda cual es esa buena noticia.

Bueno pues que me mude al otro edificio para molestarte mas frentuda!! Jajaja.

No!! La Ino-cerda va estar cerca mío!!-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Y no solo eso frentuda también voy a estar es tu escuela el próximo año jajaja.

Enserio cerda?-la rubia asistió-genial!! Así no voy a estar aburrida tengo a alguien para fastidiarla jajaja.

No te alegres frentuda yo te voy a fastidiar a ti-las dos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se abrazaron y empezaron a reírse, la verdad era que su amistad era un poco rara ya que antes eran rivales pero luego de que Ino se mudo a otro país se dieron cuenta de que se extrañaban así que se convirtieron en amigas y de vez en cuento se visitaban pero esta vez las rivales vivirían cerca o mejor dicho las "amigas". El resto de la tarde se pusieron al tanto de lo que les había pasado mientras estaban separadas y todo era risas, insultos y más risas jajaja.

Y frentuda por que tu mama no ha llegado? Ya son las 9 es raro que aun no llegue-dijo la rubia confundida.

Es que no va a venir sino hasta dentro de un mes-puso un gesto triste en su cara-así que voy a pasar las vacas sola-bajo la cabeza.

Ino al ver esto se levanto-pero de que hablas frentuda ahora estoy yo y no te voy a dejar sola jajaja así puedo fastidiarte mas-le levanto la cara por la barbilla y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente-no te pongas triste frentuda!!.

Jajaja ok Ino-cerda entonces vienes mañana?-dijo la ojijade un poco mejor.

Mmm pues mañana no puedo pero pasado si ok?-la pelirrosa asistió-bueno adiós frentuda-ya estaban en la puerta y Sakura la abrió para dejar salir a Ino.

Adiós Ino-cerda!!-las dos rieron por última vez y luego la rubia desapareció por el ascensor (aclaración: Sakura vive en un edificio solo que anteriormente no coloque que subía por el ascensor xD) Sakura cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto para dormir.

Estaba en un profundo sueño pero de repente escucho un ruido, abrió los ojos muy lentamente vio que era de noche voltio a ver que era el ruido y era su celular que estaba sonando escandalosamente, rápidamente se incorporo y agarro el teléfono:

Alo?

_Buenas noches es Sakura Haruno?-_dijo la voz de un hombre

Si ella habla que sucede?

_Soy de la agencia de donde trabaja su mama._

Que paso? Ocurrió algo?

_Si señorita Haruno...lo que pasa es que su madre…arribo un avión y este desgraciadamente perdió el control y se callo._

QUE!? Y mi madre donde esta ella?

_Pues…ella esta muerta…lo siento señorita Haruno._

Su mano soltó el teléfono y lo dejo caer al piso todo lo veía borroso avía escuchado bien? Su madre estaba muerta? De repente callo al piso y su vista se volvió oscura.(no Sakura!! Pobre T-T).

***********************************

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y vio el techo de su cuarto y el teléfono al lado suyo empezó a recordar todo y de sus ojos verdes empezaron a salir lagrimas sin control, se acostó en su cama en posición fetal y hay estuvo hasta la noche llorando sin parar de repente ya no derramaba lagrimas sus ojos estaban secos así que se quedo hay sin moverse hasta que sintió que estaba caliente así que se paro con pocos ánimos se baño pero aun estaba caliente así que se vistió y se dirigió al hospital.

Cuando ya había llegado la atendieron y estaba deshidratada así que le pusieron suero mientras que le mandaban medicamentos para la fiebre, los doctores decían que era por la impresión de la noticia así que debía quedarse hay la noche porque podría reaccionar de otra manera ni mas ni menos la pelirrosa con los ojos vacio y llenos de tristeza se quedo dormida en esa camilla fría y sin poder mover su brazo yaqué todavía le estaban poniendo suero.

Sintió que la luz de el sol le pegaba a los ojos así que los abrió se dio cuenta que no tenia nada en el brazo y se sintió mejor ya no sentía frio y no estaba tan débil así que se paro y se dirigió afuera, estaba vestida una bata larga blanca y unas sandalias blancas muy sencilla como las que se usan para la playa, su pelo estaba alborotado y sus ojos estaban húmedos porque en la noche también había llorado, cerro los ojos y empezó a caminar de repente sintió que choco con algo o con alguien y callo al piso abrió los ojos y se choco con unos ojos negro azabaches que le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantar ella la cogió y se levanto.

Lo siento…-dijo la pelirrosa miro esos ojos pero siguió su camino hasta que sintió una mano que la volteaba.

Discúlpame a mi fue mi culpa no te vi-dijo el moreno.

No hay problema…-dijo la pelirrosa un poco desubicada.

Como te llamas?-le dijo el moreno soltándole la mano.

Sakura-lo dijo con un tono muy triste.

Lindo nombre el mío es Sasuke-le dijo esto con una sonrisa arrogante (si!! La aparición de Sasuke!! Mi novio jajaja inner: el no es tu novio sigue soñando….TU! cállate!!)

Aaa ok…mucho gusto-se iba alegando hasta que escucho una voz.

Espera!-el moreno la alcanzo-quieres tomar algo?

Ok que perdería-trato de sonreírle pero aun sus ojos se veían llorosos.

Los dos chicos se fueron a una cafetería y se sentaron Sakura solo pidió un jugo de naranja y el moreno un refresco, estuvieron hablando y extrañamente Sakura se sentía mejor la verdad era que su compañía le agradaba.

Así que vives en otro país?-dijo Sakura

Si…vine a visitar a mi madre la verdad es que no la conocía…ella me abandono pero que mas da tuve que perdonarla-lo dijo con un tono desconcertado

Bueno…al menos la tienes-la pelirrosa bajo la cabeza.

Que te pasa Sakura porque estas triste?-Sasuke lo dijo con un tono preocupado? Mm que raro xD.

Es que yo estoy aquí porque mi ma…Madre...Murió-empezaron a salir lagrimas desde sus ojos y con sus manos se tapo la cara.

Enserio lo siento! No fue mi intención recordártelo-dijo el moreno nostálgico.

Sakura se seco las lagrimas-no fue culpa tuya….además es algo inevitable-se paro de la mesa-me tengo que ir adiós un placer conocerte Sasuke-Kun-salió corriendo y desapareció entre los pasillos del hospital.

Sasuke quedo impresionado se preguntaba porque había sido tan amable con ella el no era así además ni la conocía ni sabia nada de su vida! Suspiro y se levanto de la mesa y se fue sin rumbo a no se donde. xD

Sakura volvió a su camilla un poco triste pero no solo por lo de su mama sino que sabia que esos ojos no los volvaria a ver ni si quiera sabia porque había salido corriendo ni porque se sintió mejor con él pero lo que sabia era que tenia que separarse antes de agarrarle cariño sino sufriría ya que después no lo vería mas pero…si apenas lo conoce? Porque le agarro carriño tan rápido? Suspiro y se vistió con un pantalón y una camisa blanca con uno zapatos de goma y salió del hospital para ir a su casa…para estar otra vez sola.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 3: Tu aquí?_

Ya había llegado a su casa estaba acostada en su cama viendo al techo, no había prendido su computadora ni comido solo había llegado cambiarse de ropa y quedarse dormida hasta la noche, ya había despertado pero no sentía ganas para hacer algo o para salir solo quería estar hay sin pensar en nada y sin recordar lo problemas que la rodeaban quería estar en paz por lo menos por un segundo, estuvo un buen rato hay hasta que le vino algo la mente eso que había pasado en el hospital, le parecía haber conocido a un chico tan amable hay la verdad era que no se lo esperaba y menos en ese momento de dolor pero extrañamente ese chico la hizo sentir bien y jamás olvidaría su nombre aunque no lo pudiera ver jamás.

Sasuke-Kun…-dijo en un susurro la pelirrosa-_desearía verlo de nuevo me hizo sentir alegre y en compañía sin soledad….pero no podrá ser seguro que ya no esta aquí…y si estuviera quizás no nos volviéramos a encontrar-_unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, por que su mama la había dejado?, Por que tenia que estar sola?, Por que ese chico la hizo sentir feliz?. La verdad es que ella ya quería morir ya no había nada que la aferrará a la vida, ella se quería dejar llevar por la muerte consumirse por su dolor y poder esta en donde sea que va la gente muerta para poder estar con ellos y no volver a estar sola.

Bajo a la cocina y agarro un cuchillo afilado luego lo llevo hasta su muñeca ella estaba dispuesta a morir hay a dejar todo ya que ni si quiera tenia nada (NOO!! Sakura no lo hagas!!!)de repente sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre, suspiro, pero que era lo que iba hacer? Acaso estaba loca? No! No podía dejarlo todo así como así rendirse tan fácil? Esa no era la Sakura Haruno que ella era! Lentamente dejo el cuchillo en la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla y hay se encontró con su amiga rival.

Hola frentuda!!-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa arrogante.

P...pero que haces aquí?-dijo la pelirrosa confundida aunque a la vez aliviada gracias a su amiga ella no había cometido un error la había salvado!! Aunque ella nunca lo sabría.

Hay…frentuda!! No te dije que venia hoy?-la ojiazul entro hasta llegar a la sala Sakura solo la siguió.

Aaa si lo siento es que no me acordaba.

Pues estoy aquí dispuesta a salir porque en mi casa estoy aburrida y no me queda mas que salir con una frentuda jajaja-la risa de la ojiazul quedo cortada al ver que la ojiverde no reía.

La verdad Ino es que no tengo ganas de salir ahorita.

Y a que se debe eso frentuda?-pregunto la rubia confundida.

Después te contare pero ahorita por favor déjame sola…yo te llamo cuando pueda hablar contigo-se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió mientras que le hacia un ademan a la rubia para que saliera-por favor necesito estar sola…

Etto…esta bien Sakura-chan-se paro enfrente de ella antes de salir-sabes que cuentas conmigo-le agarro la mano en forma cariñosa-después de todo soy tu amiga no lo olvides!!.

Arigato Ino y tranquila no lo olvidare-le dio una sonrisa falsa y esto lo vio Ino así que se sintió preocupada.

Bueno Sayonara frentuda!!-se dirigió al ascensor.

Sayonara Ino-Sakura cerro la puerta de un golpe dejando a la rubia nostálgica y preocupa pero que mas daba si quería estar sola lo menos que podía hacer es dejarla sola así ni mas ni menos se metió en el ascensor y desapareció.

Sakura se sentía mal dejar a Ino así sin explicarle nada seguro que la había dejado preocupada, pero es que no le quería contar a nadie lo de su mama aunque ahora que lo pensaba se lo había contado a Sasuke, por que se lo conto a él? Bueno no lo sabia pero lo que si sabia era que tenia que salir no podía permitirse ser tan débil no!! Ella debía superarlo y de ahora en adelante estaría sola pero sabia que eso la volvería mas fuerte así que no podía rendirse!! No señor Sakura Haruno no se rinde tal fácil!! Se levanto de la cama(ya que estaba en su cuarto xD inner: es de lógica ¬¬)y abrió su closet se metió en el baño y unos minutos después salió con un mini short de blueJean con flores echa de lentejuelas y una camisa de tiritas verde con una extraña marca en forma de espiral que era de un verde mas oscuro que la camisa y tenia unos zapatos de goma color verde claro, se sentó en su peinadora peino su cabello y se lo dejo suelto y se puso un gacho en forma de mariposa que tenia pequeños diamantes verde(pero claro los diamante eran de mentira ni que Sakura fuera millonaria xD), se paro y se dirigió a la cocina agarro un pan y le puso jamon así se lo comió rápido y se fue a cepillar luego se puso brillo en la boca y sombra en los ojos de color verde claro, se veía muy linda y el color verde le quedaba perfecto ya que combinaba con sus ojos pero aun así se veían que esos ojos jades tenia tristeza y dolor dentro de ellos pero trataba de olvidarse de eso así que abrió la puerta de su casa la cerro tras de si y marco el botón de el ascensor para llamarlo.

Estaba con la cabeza abajo esperando que llegara el ascensor y de repente la puerta del apartamento de al frente al de ella se abrió, ella no miro, ni si quiera le interesaba, escucho que la puerta se cerraba y que lentamente unos paso se acercaban a ella.

Sakura?-dijo la persona, ella se extraño que supiera su nombre así que levanto los ojos y esto se abrieron como platos al ver unos ojos negros azabaches.

Sasuke-Kun..?-dijo la pelirrosa aun sorprendida.

El moreno le sonrió-si el mismo…jejeje parece que somos vecinos-sonrió arrogantemente.

Tu! aquí? no vivías en otro país?-dijo la ojiverde confundida.

Si pero hubo un cambio en ultimo momento es que voy a vivir con mi mama.

Nani!! Ósea que la vecina de al frente es tu madre!?.

Si…pero no sabia que vivías tan cerca de mi madre jejeje-en ese momento llego el ascensor y los dos chicos entraron con cara de felicidad? Si estaba felices de a verse encontrado de nuevo porque extrañamente estos dos chicos tenían una conexión y pronto descubrirían cual era la razón. Pero…esa razón seria buena o mala? Pues no se los diré

Y…a donde vas Sakura-chan?-pregunto el ojinegro mientras el ascensor bajaba.

Pues…iba a pasear es que estoy un poco triste..-Sakura bajo la cabeza y en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ella salió a paso rápido pero una mano la sujeto y la obligo a voltear.

Quieres que te acompañe?-soltó la mano de la pelirrosa-bueno si quieres.

Esta bien...no me haría mal un poco de compañía-le sonrió honestamente y el moreno le devolvió la sonrisa, salieron de el edificio por la parte de atrás y al frente vieron un jardín que tenia una cancha de futbol y unos banco alrededor, los dos nuevos amigos se dirigieron a los bancos y se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

Oye Sakura…-Sasuke la miro.

Mmm?-Sakura también lo miro.

Ya que ahora vivimos cerca pasaremos tiempo juntos no?.

Hi! La verdad me alegra mucho Sasuke-Kun-sonrió muy alegremente-me había desilusionado no volverte a ver y por eso Salí corriendo.

Aaa ya veo…yo también me sentí un poco triste-un color carmesí apareció en las mejillas del bombonaso eee perdón del chico jejeje.

Mmm ok-eso fue lo ultimo que hablaron los chicos después se hizo un silencio largo y cada uno de los chicos estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

**Pensamiento de Sakura:**

Me alegra tanto de que este aquí…pensé que mas nunca lo volvería a ver espero que siempre seamos amigos.

**Inner: amigos? Míralo!! Es un bombonaso!! Yo creo que seria mejor ser mas que amigos.**

Pero que dices!! Si apenas lo conozco estas loca mejor cállate!!.

**Bueno solo digo lo que siento!! Además es lo que tu sientes debes de admitir que es lindo.**

Si es lindo pero igual apenas lo conozco!! Así que deja de pensar esas estupideces y vete!!.

**Esta bien pero cuando me necesites no voy a venir!!**

Pues no me importa!!

**Me vas hacer llorar!!- la inner de Sakura agarra unas lagrimas artificiales y se las pone en los ojos de manera que parece que esta llorando-se ve que no me quieres!! Y eso que soy tu!!**

Ya cállate!! Eres una hipócrita vete!!

**Ok ok ya me voy...-la inner se fue con la cara triste y desapareció en la nada.**

Bueno mi inner el es lindo pero que? No Sakura quítate esos pensamientos!!

**Fin de pensamientos.**

Mientras tanto un moreno al lado de ella también estaba peliando con su inner.

**Pensamientos de Sasuke.**

Me alegra volver a verla encontrado ella se ve que es buena persona pero seguro que ha sufrido mucho a ver perdido a su madre y quedar sola debe ser doloroso aunque la entiendo un poco yo estuve separado de mi madre por mucho tiempo aunque ahora si estoy con ella, pero para que Sakura este feliz y no se sienta sola voy a darle apoyo seguro que seremos buenos amigos.

**Inner: Amigos?? Tiene que hacerla tu novia!! Esta chulísima!!**

He? Estas loco? Apenas la conozco además en la situación que esta seguro que no esta pendiente de eso.¬¬

**Bueno pero mientras la consuelas puedes conquistarla!-apareció un brillo de maldad en los ojos del inner de Sasuke.**

De que hablas? Como me voy aprovechar de ella!! Además ella no me gusta solo es mi amiga y no tengo otro interés.

**Seguro?**

SI seguro! Ahora vete!!.

**A bueno adiós pero sabes que te gusta-el inner se fue y desapareció.**

Claro que no!! O tal vez si no de que hablas Sasuke!! No te puede gustar Sakura así que quítate ese pensamiento de la mente!!.

**Fin de pensamientos.**

Los dos chicos se voltearon al mismo tiempo y sin querer cruzaron las miradas los dos se pusieron muy rojos y voltearon al lado contrario del otro.

Etto…volvemos arriba?-dijo la ojijade viendo al chico de reojo-es que es un poco tarde.

Etto…si vamos-los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la entrada del edificio en silencio subieron por el ascensor y llegaron a sus respectiva casa pero antes de que agarraran su rumbos el moreno hablo.

Si quieres te vengo a visitarte mañana-dijo el pelinegro mientras abría la reja de su casa.

Bueno esta bien Sayonara-la ojiverde termino de abrir la puerta de su casa y la cerro rápidamente tras de si.

El chico hizo lo mismo y entro a su casa saludando a su madre y subiendo las escaleras para entrar en su cuarto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias para lo que han dejados sus comentarios espero seguí igual de bien! Y claro con esmero!! xD! Disfrute este capi! **

_Capitulo 4: un dia contigo_

Sakura subió a su cuarto y se cambio la ropa por una bata que le llegaba por la rodilla y tenia ositos dibujados por todos lados prendió la compu y se conecto y aparte de eso vio unos capítulos de anime que se llamaban "Rozen Maiden" y en el chat hablo con unas amigas para la próxima semana ir al cine y ella con gusto dijo que si ya que extrañamente se sentía mejor? Bueno el punto era que se quería olvidar de lo de su madre ya eran la 1 am así que apago la compu y se acostó en su cama y sin darse cuenta aquella chica pelirrosa callo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Una luz incomoda le pego en los ojos y poco a poco los fue abriendo con pereza hasta que visualizo su habitación se levanto y vio que ya eran 12 del mediodía se recordó que Sasuke la venia a visitar y ya que él había sido tan amable con él iba a prepararle algo rico para que almorzara en la casa con ella.

Se dirigió a su closet eligió una ropa y luego se metió al baño se quito la ropa y se metió a la ducha, abrió la regadera y dejo que el agua fría le callera por su hermoso cuerpo como si eso la limpiara de todos sus problemas aunque era así ya que la hacia olvidar de sus problemas por lo menos por unos segundos, luego de unos minutos salió de la ducha y se vistió pronto salió del baño con una minifalda negra que tenia lentejuelas rojas al borde de los bolsillos y una camisa de tirantes negra con flores rojas y en el centro tenia brillantinas de color rojo para darle un brillo especial a cada flor y por ultimo tenia unas zapatillas negras que tenían estrellas plateadas que hacían juego con su ropa. Se sentó en su peinadora y desenredo su pelo luego se puso un gancho de forma de estrella de color planteado brillante y el borde de esta habían lentejuelas que el mismo color que ella, se maquillo levemente y se paro bajo a la planta de abajo y hay empezó a cocinar arroz chino y saco unas costillas congelada y la coloco a freir y por ultimo decoro la mesa con platos, vasos y tenedores con cuchillos.

De repente tocaron el timbre y Sakura sintió que se le salía el corazón pero respiro profundo pensó positivamente y se dirigió a la puerta y vio por el hueco de la puerta y vio una cabellera negra, suspiro y lentamente abrió la reja y se quedo impresionada Sasuke tenia un bluenjean que resaltaba su figura y una camisa blanca de manga tres cuartos y encima tenia un suerte que atrás tenia el dibujo de un abanico que se dividido en dos, la parte de arriba era roja y la de abajo era blanca a Sakura le pareció muy lindo pero lo que no sabia era que el chico también estaba impresionado por lo que veía él pensaba que estaba bellísima y él nunca había visto una persona tan hermosa como ella. Se quedaron viendo uno al otro por unos segundos hasta que Sakura rompió el hielo.

Etto…pasa Sasuke-Kun-le dio una sonrisa y lo dejo pasar y luego cerro la puerta.

Esta linda tu casa…_esta linda tu casa? No se me ocurrió algo mejor de que hablar? De cuando acá me pongo nervioso?_

Bueno…y eso que estoy sola jejeje…_Ahora si metí la pata!! Cálmate Sakura no tienes porque ponerte nerviosa solo es un amigo así que relájate!!._-la pelirrosa le señalo la sala-ven siéntate…quieres tomar algo?-el moreno asistió-ok ya te lo traigo-le sonrió.

La pelirrosa se dirigió a la cocina y trajo un vaso con jugo de naranja y se lo acerco al pelinegro con mano temblorosa y luego se sentó al frente de él.

Y…como te sientes-pregunto Sasuke mientras bebía del jugo.

Bueno…mejor aunque trato de evitar hablar de ese tema-la pelirrosa hizo un gesto de tristeza.

Sasuke: lo siento si te lo hice recordar no fue mi intención!! Cumenasai!

Sakura: no, tranquilo la verdad es que eres el único de mis amigos que sabe sobre el tema es que no se pero siento en confianza contigo jejeje.

Sasuke: me alegra así seremos mejores amigos.

El resto del tiempo estuvieron hablando de cosas que tenían en común, rieron y se agarraron mas confianza entre si, hasta que Sakura vio que eran las 3 de la tarde.

Quieres comer algo Sasuke-Kun?-el moreno solo dijo un "hmp"-ok ven prepare arroz chino!.

Genial me gusta la comida china-el chico siguió a la ojijade hasta la cocina hay se sentaron uno al lado del otro y empezaron a comer.

Mmm esta comida esta deliciosa!!-comió otro bocado de costilla-la preparaste tu?.

H...hi_…acaso piensa que no soy lo suficientemente buena para cocinar así?-_una gotita apareció atrás de la cabeza de la pelirrosa.

Sasuke: ya veo…no me sorprende se ve que una chica como tu puede ser muy talentosa.

Sakura-Arigato-un color rosa apareció en las mejillas de la ojiverde.

Sasuke: Aaa se me había olvidado comentarte algo..

Sakura: de que se trata?

Sasuke: como voy a vivir aquí me inscribieron en un colegio y resulta que es el mismo que el tuyo.

Sakura se atraganto con la comida-enserio?-el pelinegro asistió-genial!! Así te presentare a mis dos mejores amigos jejeje

Sasuke: Bueno…entonces nos veremos en el cole también.

Sakura: Hi!

Sasuke y Sakura se dirigieron otra vez a la sala y prendieron la TV y vieron un documental de animales, luego que termino el programa siguieron hablando de locuras y comieron un pastel de chocolate que había comprado Sakura siguieron hablando pero al mismo tiempo cada quien estaba teniendo pensamiento diferente en sus cabezas.

**Pensamiento de Sakura.**

Es genial, me la paso también con él me hace sentirme feliz me hace olvidarme de todos mis problemas espero que siempre seamos amigos, y me encanta la idea de que estudie conmigo así podría tener otro nuevo mejor amigo. Aunque me da miedo que me enamore de el que? Pero que estoy pensando como me voy a enamorar de él? No Sakura definitivamente no te puedes enamorar de él!!.

**Inner: vamos sabes que te gusta por que no lo admites?**

No lo admito porque se que no me gusta.

**Si claro…yo soy tu y a mi me gusta Sasuke es un bombonaso!! Así que eso significa que a ti también te gusta!!**

Claro que no!! Así que deja el maldito tema!!

**No lo hare hasta que admitas que te gusta Sasuke!!**

Jamás!! Entiéndelo el no me gus-ta!!

**Jajaja vez te pones nerviosa con solo hablar del tema.**

Ja! Nerviosa? Ni hablar así que mejor por que no te vas?

**Bueno esta bien..Pero recuerda yo soy tu y a mi me gusta Sasuke así que a ti también muahahaha-la inner de Sakura se fue con una sonrisa malvada.**

Las palabras de su inner se le quedaron grabadas en su cabeza pero que? NO!! A mi no me gusta él mientras lo tenga claro mi inner no me engañara.

**Fin de pensamientos.**

**Pensamiento de Sasuke:**

Ella es tan cool están diferente a las demás hasta le gusta el deporte no como las otras chicas que cuando le hablan de algo pareciera que no tuvieran cerebro ella no es así ella es una mujer de verdad y me pone feliz tenerla como amiga y también poderla ayudar a que se sienta mejor así se olvida de todo lo que ha pasado aunque se que no se lo merece .Ahora que lo pienso también es muy linda y esos ojos verde jade son muy hermosos pero que? Que estoy pensando? No no y no! Ella es solo una amiga!.

**Inner: seguro?**

Claro que si! Además no le faltaría el respeto.

**Si eso si pero igual sabes que te gusta!**

Dije que no!! O es que no entiendes?

**El que no entiendes eres tu! Sabes muy bien que te gusta y no lo quiere admitir.**

Ja! Yo Sasuke Uchiha enamorarme? Jamás!

**Todo es posible además a mi me gusta Sakura pienso que es muy linda esos ojos verde que son tan hermosos y profundo su cuerpo bien formado sus labios ligeramente rosa y su pelo exótico que huele a flores….ella es perfecta para mi y hablando de mi digo nosotros ya que yo soy tu!**

Hablas por tu cuenta por que a mi Sakura no me gusta!! Entiendes? Así que te quede claro.

**No lo que te tiene que quedar claro es que si a mi me gusta ella es porque a ti también jajaja se que algún día lo admitirás.**

Jamás! Ahora vete voy a seguir hablando con mi AMIGA!!

**Si claro…"amiga" bueno me voy pero que te quede claro ella te gusta.**

NO! Vete!-el inner de Sasuke se fue con cara malévola.

Maldito!! Inner me las pagara!! Se que ella no me gusta nada mas es una chica linda que es mi amiga y hasta hay!! Bueno Sasuke tranquilízate mientras que tu digas que no te gusta así será.

**Fin del pasamiento.**

"**La verdad es que los dos protagonista de nuestra historia estaba negando sus sentimiento pero pronto se darían cuenta de que no lo podían negar por mucho tiempo así que muy pronto mis querido lectores se verían obligados a estar junto porque sino sus sentimiento explotaría y la única forma de evitarlo era dejarse llevar por los sentimientos así que ya lo verán algún día estarán juntos, ahora mis lectores sigamos con el finc".**

Los dos protagonista siguieron hablando alegremente de autos, deportes, centro comercial para decir verdad un poco de todo hasta que Sasuke miro su reloj y se impresiono ya que eran las 9 pm.

Sasuke: Sakura ya me tengo que ir es tarde.

Sakura: u.U tienes razón..

Sasuke: si quieres vengo mañana pero claro esta vez traigo algo de comer.

Sakura: Demo…es que mañana voy a buscar trabajo así que tal si vienes el viernes así descanso el jueves porque se me voy a cansar buscando trabajo ya que va hacer difícil encontrar uno jejeje.

Sasuke: ok estoces el viernes vengo.

Sakura: a por cierto Sasuke-Kun el martes unos amigos me invitaron al cine pero…No son de la escuela así que si quieres venir estas invitado.

Sasuke: claro que quiero así que hay estaré.

Sakura: ok! Será el martes a las 8 pm bueno te acompaño a la puerta.

Sasuke: hi!

Juntos se dirigieron a la puerta y Sakura la abrió dejando salir al moreno.

Sasuke se acerco a Sakura y le dio un beso en la mejilla-Sayonara Sakura.

S…sayonara Sasuke-Kun-así el chico se fue al departamento de al frente de su casa mientras que la pelirrosa cerraba la puerta de su casa y subía lentamente las escaleras mientras que se agarraba la mejilla en donde la había besado Sasuke, llego a su cuarto se quito la ropa y el ganchito que tenia el pelo y se coloco las misma bata de la noche anterior se arropo con la sabanas hasta la cabeza y con una sonrisa se quedo dormida muy feliz.


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo 5: Buscando trabajo_

Un despertado sonó apuntando las 6 de la mañana y la pelirrosa saco una de sus manos de debajo de la sabanas y lo apago con un duro golpe se paro un poco agafiada y se dirigió al baño hay cepillo sus dientes y se lavo la cara, se seco la cara con una toallita rosada oscuro y salió del baño para ir a la cocina una vez allá preparo unas panquecas y las relleno con queso y un poco de mantequilla y tomo leche, luego que termino fue otra vez a su cuarto se metió de nuevo en el baño y se baño, salió del baño con unos pescadores de bluejeans que en la parte final del pantalón tenían cintas rosas que formaban un lazo uno en cada lado del pantalón, llevaba una camisa de mangas tres cuartos que era de color rosa oscuro y en el centro tenia unas letras que decían la frase de "hokage" una marca de ropa que era su preferida y estas letras eran de un rosa mas claro y las letras estaban bordeadas por lentejuelas de color rosa; por ultimo tenia unas zapatillas de color rosa claro con corazones rojo por todos lados.

Bajo a la sala y agarro un periódico-_Mmm veamos tengo que buscar un trabajo que sea de noche para poder tener el día libre y claro que sea fácil y que no necesite tener experiencia-_una gotita salió detrás de su cabeza-_eso va hacer difícil….-_abrió el periódico en la parte final donde decían los anuncios de trabajo-_bueno veamos….Mmm este queda cerca y este también y este en la noche guao!! Este no necesita experiencia...-_Uno podría ver a Sakura anotando la dirección de los trabajos en que quería averiguar y fue fácil encontrarlo con sus expectativas: horario de noche, sin necesitar experiencia. Que quedara cerca y que por supuesto pagaran bien.

Luego de unos minutos tenia anotado 5 trabajos que tenían sus expectativas así que tomo un bolso que tenia las cosas necesarias para salir (su peine, maquilla, monedero, cedula etc.…) y Salió de su apartamento y llamo al ascensor se quedo por unos segundos viendo el apartamento de al frente (ósea donde vive el bombon de Sasuke jejeje) y luego movió su cabeza en forma de negación como quisiera no pensar en algo, en ese momento el ascensor llego y la chica entro en él, luego llego a la planta y salió del edificio con un rumbo al primer trabajo.

***************************

El primer trabajo era en una farmacia que quedaba a dos cuadras del edificio de donde vivía la pelirrosa y el turno era de 7 pm a 2 am, ya estaba enfrente de la farmacia y con paso decidido entro y cuando abrió la puerta sonó una pequeña campana que indicaba la llegada de alguien. Buenos días-dijo la pelirrosa al frente del mostrador.

Ohayu! Que se le ofrece señorita?-pregunto una muchacha como de 20 años de pelo negro que hacia juego con sus ojos que eran del mismo color.

Etto…yo venia por el anuncio del periódico-dijo la ojiverde un poco apenada-es que necesito un trabajo urgente.

Mmm ya veo…Cuantos años tienes?-pregunto la farmacita.

Yo tengo 16 años-respondió Sakura.

Mmm lo siento pero estamos buscando una persona que tenga mas edad-dijo con una cara un poco decepcionada-además eres menor de edad así que creo que será difícil conseguir un trabajo para ti señorita.

Aaa bueno gracias igual sayonara!-la pelirrosa salió con una cara triste pero todavía quedaban cuatro intentos mas así que le quedaban esperanza, pronto siguió caminando para ir a su próximo destinario.

*****************

El siguiente trabajo quedaba 3 cuadras después de la casa de Sakura y era trabajar de niñera de noche mientras que una madre iba a trabar de 9 pm a 12 am, así que Sakura pensó que ese trabajo seria fácil. Llego a una casa totalmente de color blanco que se veía que tenía dos pisos y al frente había un jardín repleto de flores de diferentes colores. Sakura toco la puerta y escucho un "ya voy!" detrás de ella unos minutos después se abrió la puerta dejando ver una señora de unos 40 años rubia y de ojos azules.

Que se le ofrece?-dijo esta.

A venia por el anuncio de el periódico mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y tengo 16 años-le dio una sonrisa radiante a la señora.

Ooo si pasa-le hizo un ademan para que pasara y se quedo sorprendida la casa estaba echa un desastre!!.-bueno no esta muy presentable la casa pero uno se acostumbra jajaja-cuando Sakura voltio hacia la señora vio que esta había agarrado una botella de sake y así como si fuera de agua se lo tomaba, una gotita apareció detrás de la cabeza de la pelirrosa-Tomoyo!! Baja ya!!! Creo que llego tu nueva niñera.

Unos segundos después una niña con el mismo aspecto de su madre bajo las escalera-que? Esta escuincle va a ser mi niñera? Mama no crees que estoy un poco grande para tener niñera? Además ella tiene cara de perra!-miro a Sakura con desprecio.

Sakura miro la hora aunque no tenia reloj- A! miren la hora! Me tengo que ir tengo un compromiso!! Jejeje.

Pero vas aceptar el trabajo no?-dijo la señora borracha jajaja.

Te dije que ella NO! Mama-dijo la niña-sino le hare la vida imposible!!.

CALLATE-dijo la madre- vete para tu cuarto-la niña con mucha rabia subió las escaleras- que dice?

Etto…ahorita no le puedo responder-dijo Sakura tratando de inventar una escusa-eee vendré mañana a esta misma hora y le diré la respuesta- corrió rápido a la puerta y la abrió-Sayonara!!-cerro la puerta y corrió tan rápido que ya no se veía-_esa casa es de locos!! Ni loca trabajo hay…además trabajar para una borracha no!!!-_siguió corriendo en dirección a su próximo objetivo. (Pobre Sakura jajaja…ahora ven? No es fácil conseguir trabajo jajaja)

********************

El tercer trabajo era en un bar para servir bebidas a las personas, este trabajo no convencía mucho a la pelirrosa pero…no le hacia mal ver de que se trataba? O si…bueno ya era demasiado tarde para preguntarse si ir o no porque ya estaba en el bar pero apenas la chica entro vio algo que jamás podría olvidar, chicas bailando semis desnudas, hombre borrachos, camareras casi desnudas! Y la chica que atendía la barra pareciera que fuera una prostituta!! Definitivamente ese trabajo no era para ella!!, ya estaba apunto de retirarse del lugar hasta que una señora que estaba muy arreglada a lo exagerado!! Se veía que tenia baja calidad moral.

Que hace una señorita como tu por este lugar?-pregunto la señora mientras fumaba un tabaco.

Etto…me perdí además ya me retiraba-dijo la chica un poco nerviosa.

Mmm ya veo…pero antes de que te vallas no te gustaría trabajar aquí?-hizo una pausa para dar un sorbo a su tabaco-eres linda a los hombre le gustaras, mira como te ven!-dijo la mujer señalando a varios hombre esto hizo que la ojijade se pusiera mas nerviosa.

Yo? No puedo estudio en la universidad así que no trabajo en la noche-la señora agarra a la chica por el hombro-así que no-se soltó del agarre y como vio que la iba agarrar de nuevo le dio un codazo y salió corriendo dejando una nube de humo tras de si (estilo anime jajaja).

_Creo que buscar trabajos de noches es complicado!! Pero no me rendiré iré al próximo!!!_-La chica de dirigió a su próximo objetivo.

******************

El penúltimo trabajo era en un restaurant para trabajar como camarera y el horario era de 5 pm a 12pm que era la hora cuando cerraba el restaurant, Sakura ya había llegado y el lugar tenia pinta de que hay nada mas iba gente rica y cuando entro pudo ver que tenia razón!! Habían mujeres bien vestida, hombre con trajes y niño comiendo educadamente, nada que ver con el lugar anterior, la chica de dirigió a donde se veía que la gente pagaba la cuenta.

Disculpe vengo por el anuncio del trabajo-le dijo la chica sonriente.

A si! Me alegro eres perfecta cuantos años tienes?-dijo la cajera.

16 años pero soy muy responsable con mis trabajos.

Si eso se nota querida, mi nombre es Tsunade y soy la jefa de este restaurant y solo tienes que llenar esta planilla y mañana podrás comenzar-dijo la mujer sonriendo.

Enserio me acepta?-la rubia asistió-gracias!! Ya la lleno!!.

Se sentó en una mesa que estaba en las esquina del restaurant y unos 10 minutos después ya tenia la planilla lista y era extraño pero todo lo que le preguntaban lo pudo llenar en la planilla (hablo de que pensó que quizás le iban a preguntar si trabajaba o algo por el estilo), se dirigió donde estaba la dueña y le entrego la planilla esta le dio un ojo y luego le dijo:

Perfecto mañana empiezas! Tienes que estar aquí a las 5 pm y los fines de semana los tendrás libre ya que tengo a otra persona que trabaja nada mas los fines de semana-hizo una pausa-cual es tu talla?-dijo mirando a la chica.

Etto…s de camisa y de pantalón no se exactamente.

Bueno ya me imagino que talla eres así que mañana tendrás tu uniforme y recuerda a la 5!!-agrego-pero no me gusta la impuntualidad así que no llegues tarde.

Hi!-la chica le sonrió-Sayonara!!-y salió de el restaurant y se dirigió a su casa a paso lento ya que el restaurant quedaba cerca de su casa.

***************

Llego a su edificio y abrió la puerta y esperando el ascensor se encontraba a una rubia muy conocida para ella, la pelirrosa se acerco sigilosamente por detrás de la rubia.

Hola! Ino-cerda!!-Ino se exalto y voltio.

Frentuda!! Me diste un susto!-dijo la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

Cerda puedes venir a mi casa? Es que creo que te debo una explicación.

Si! ¬¬-dijo la ojiazul un poco brava.

Lamento haberte sacado de mi casa así pero es que no tenía ganas de contarte nada.

Aja y que es eso que me tiene que contar?-dijo Ino poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

Te lo contare en la casa-en ese momento llego el ascensor-ven vamos!-dijo la ojijade al mismo tiempo que jalaba a la rubia brava por el brazo.

********************

El ascensor llego al piso donde vivía la pelirrosa luego esta se puso enfrente de su casa y abrió la puerta dejando pasar a la rubia y antes de cerrar la puerta la ojiverde se quedo viendo el apartamento de al frente en donde vivía su nuevo mejor amigo.

Que ves-dijo Ino fijándose de que su amiga estaba hipnotiza.

Eee yo? Nada nada-cerro la puerta de golpe-ven vamos a ver tv en mi cuarto-subió las escaleras.

Ok..-dijo la rubia siguiendo a su amiga, una vez en el cuarto la dos amigas se sentaron en la cama de la pelirrosa y prendieron la tele-y…frentuda que era lo que me ibas a contar?.

Aaa si…conseguí trabajo!-dijo Sakura sonriente.

Enserio?-hizo una pausa-pero para que? Tu mama acaso te dejo?.

Bueno..es que mi mama ya no esta aquí-Sakura bajo la cabeza mientras que Ino estaba confundida-tuve que buscar trabajo porque mi mama ya no va a estar para mantenerme o cosas de esas-unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la ojijade y se las limpio rápidamente para que la rubia no se confundiera mas de los que estaba.

Acaso tu mama te abandono?!!-dijo la rubia levantándose de la cama con rabia-porque si es así!! Hay que demandarla.

NO! Ino mi mama no haría eso!!-dijo Sakura rompiendo a llorar la rubia solo la abrazo.

Entonces que paso Sakura?-Sakura se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba preocupada ya que nada mas en esas ocasiones era que decía su nombre-dime Saku…me preocupas-la pelirrosa se soltó del agarre de su amiga y se seco las lagrimas.

Lo que pasa Ino es que-le sonrió-mi mama esta muerta-siguió sonriendo con los ojos aguados-pero tranquila yo saldré adelante-en ese momento Sakura volvió a llorar sin control Ino la volvió abrazar mas fuerte había quedado sorprendía Sakura había quedado totalmente sola y aun podía sonreír? De verdad que era fuerte!! Pero algo sabia Ino nunca dejaría a su amiga-rival! Nunca!!.

Como lo siento Saku, pero tranquila yo siempre voy a estar apoyándote-hizo una pausa-y se que tu mama debe estar orgullosa porque aunque estés sola no te haz rendido así que eres una gran persona!-la abrazo mas fuerte-y sabes algo yo también voy a extrañar a tu mama yo la quería-unas lagrimas salieron de la rubia haciendo que la pelirrosa se sorprendiera así que esta de nuevo se soltó del agarre.

Lo se Ino pero no llores ella seguro que esta bien-le sonrió y luego se seco las lagrimas y vio su reloj-Ino! Ya deberías irte tu mama te va a regañar y mas sino le avisaste que vendrías-las dos chicas bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta.

Quieres que venga mañana? Y salimos-dijo Ino sonriente.

Si ven pero creo que si salimos van a hacer tres personas jejeje.

Por que?

Te voy a presentar a alguien pero lo vas a saber mañana.

Frentona me vas a dejar con la duda?-puso una cara de suplica.

Jajaja si Ino-Cerda ya vamos vete!! Después me culpas porque tu mama te regaño-Sakura abrió la puerta.

Mmm bueno esta bien-la rubia se paro al frente del ascensor pero extrañamente las dos amigas se quedaron mirando y luego de unos segundos se abrazaron!. (Que amigas tan lindas jejeje eso me recuerda a una amiga que tengo jeje), luego Ino entro al ascensor y la pelirrosa cerro la puerto pero no antes de darle un ojo a la puerta de al frente.

Subió a su cuarto se puso su pijama, prendió su compu y luego después de media hora se aburrió y la apago para luego acostarse en su cama y caer profundamente dormida.


	6. Chapter 6

_Capitulo 6:Mis dos mejores amigos se conocen. . . . Que pasara?_

Sakura estaba sumergida en un sueño profundo pero había algo que la molestaba un ruido que no dejaba de sonar, de mala gana se despertó y se dio cuenta que eran las 1 de la tarde por que había dormido tanto? Pues no sabia, lo que sabia era que el ruido que la despertó fue el timbre así que rápidamente bajo y abrió la puerta sin darse cuenta de que todavía estaba en pijama y despelucada y el que había tocado la puerta había sido Sasuke que se puso muy rojo al ver que la pelirrosa estaba en pijama y la pijama era muy demostrativa eran unos short que le quedaban a medio muslo con rayas rosadas y el fondo blanco y su camisa era igual solo que era de tirantes y llegaba hasta arriba de su ombligo dejándolo a la vista y su pelo estaba ligeramente alborotado pero se le veía sexy? No Sasuke!! No pienses en eso.

Hola Sasuke-Kun!-sonrió al chico.

H…hola Sakura-Sakura no entendía porque el pelinegro balbuceaba hasta que el dijo-etto...te acabas de levantar no? Porque esta en pijamas…-el chico voltio los ojos hacia otro lado.

AAAAA! Lo siento Sasuke-Kun-se tapo con la puerta-es que yo estaba durmiendo jejeje-hizo una pausa-pasa…yo me visto y bajo-subió las escaleras rápido pero aun así le dio tiempo a que el ojinegro la viera subiendo pero aun así el se aguanto y desvió su mirada hacia la sala para dirigirse a esta.

Mientras tanto Sakura estaba como loca en su cuarto tratando de elegir algo que la hiciera ver mejor-_como pude despistarme? Seguro que piensa que soy una tonta AAAA me vio en pijamas que vergüenza!! T-T Ahora parezco loca jajaja-_En ese momento consiguió una ropa y se vistió, era un short que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas este era de bluenjean sin ningún detalle ni bolsillos, una blusa de tiritas verde claro que en el medio tenia una flor de madera y unos zapatos de goma puma verde oscuros. Bajo y en la sala hay estaba su amigo recién conocido.

Bueno creo que así esta mejor jejeje-dijo la pelirrosa tímida-_por que coño dije eso?!!_

Jejeje si-dijo el moreno-y por que duermes hasta tarde? Si eres floja jajaja-lo dijo en forma de broma pero igual la pelirrosa se enfado y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente al moreno.

No me digas floja ayer estuve por todo el barrio buscando un trabajo y por eso estaba cansada así que tengo motivo-vio hacia otro lado con rabia.

Saku sabes que era broma jeje-puso una sonrisa arrogante.

Mmm ok jajaja-los dos rieron-_me dijo Saku jeje esta agarrando confianza!._

Y…que trabajo conseguiste? _Uy menos mal que no se enfado porque le digiera Saku jeje._

Uno de camarera-al ver la cara del moreno finalizo-en un restaurant muy decente así que no mal pienses jeje el horario va hacer de 5 pm a 12pm.

A ok pero no crees que seria peligroso regresar a esa hora a tu casa?-la pelirrosa negó-bueno yo no se como es la seguridad aquí pero…si quieres voy a buscarte al trabajo para acompañarte-la pelirrosa se asombro pero supo disimularlo.

No tranquilo….yo se cuidarme sola además no quiero causar molestia-dijo la chica un poco nerviosa.

No, no causa molestia pero sino quieres esta bien-los dos sonrieron y de pronto sonó el timbre-esperas a alguien?

Sip a mi amiga le dije que hoy le iba a presentar a alguien-vio la cara de confundido del pelinegro-ósea tu jeje.

Ya veo…-La ojijade se dirigió a la puerta dejando a sola al moreno en la sala.

Sakura llego a la puerta y la abrió dejando ver a una rubia sonriente.

Desde la sala Sasuke podía oír-Hola frentuda!!-esto le extraño a Sasuke, Sakura se lo permitiría?-hola Ino-cerda-ja! Sabia que no se lo permitiría-ven pasa te voy a presentar alguien-dijo Sakura-Mmm lo que me dijiste ayer no?-la pelirrosa asistió solo que Sasuke no lo pude ver, las dos chicas se dirigieron a la sala y hay Ino quedo con la boca abierta es que jamás! Había visto un chico tan guapo!!!.

Pero que guay es!!-le susurro al oído a la pelirrosa.

Pero que quede claro es solo mi amigo así que no empieces con tu sarcasmo-le susurro Sakura y Ino rio por lo bajo-bueno Ino el es Sasuke mi mejor amigo-dijo en un tono mas alto y sonriendo-y Sasuke ella es mi mejor amiga Ino jejeje.

Los dos se estrecharon las manos y al mismo tiempo dijeron "mucho gusto" Ino se sentó al lado se Sakura y Sasuke al frente de las dos chicas, luego entre Sakura y Sasuke le contaron como se conocieron y que se volvieron a ver y bla bla bla el resto del día fue risa, insultos entre las dos chiscas y típicos hmp de Sasuke.

Chiscos que les parece si vamos al centro comercial que queda cerca?!-dijo la pelirrosa- así Sasuke lo conoce-le sonrió al chico y este sonrió hasta que Ino intervino.

Mmm claro para hacer sentir bien a Sasuke-Kun-dijo Ino con malicia-porque Sasuke-Kun es todo jijiji

Ino..-un tono maléfico salió de la boca de la pelirrosa-yo solo quiero ser amable…

Mmm mas de lo normal no frentuda?

Cállate Ino-cerda-miro Sasuke-además Sasuke en un buen amigo-le dio una sonrisa-verdad Sasuke-Kun?

Hmp-fue lo que dijo el moreno.

Hay…si Sasuke-Kun-la pelirrosa se paro lista para matar Ino, vio Sasuke la gravedad del asunto aunque lo estaba disfrutando porque pensaba que Sakura se veía linda enojada pero aun así hablo para intervenir-hey chicas no íbamos a salir?-las chicas estaban apunto de agarrarse por los moños pero pararon al escuchar al chico-etto...si claro-dijeron las dos chicas.

Los tres chicos salieron de la casa de Sakura y bajaron por el ascensor y luego de salir del edificio caminaron sintiendo el aire y el calor ligero que había en el día, Sakura se paro en seco al ver un árbol de cerezo mirándolo como si estuviera hipnotizada y Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso así que la próxima vez que estuviera a sola con Sakura le preguntaría si le gustaban esas flores, Sakura se dio cuenta que sus dos amigos la esperaban solos le dio una sonrisa y siguieron caminado por el bello paisaje que había en esa zona.

*******************

Ya los tres chicos llegaron al centro comercial y estaban viendo las tiendas, Sasuke se quedo en una tienda deportiva mientras que las chicas seguían paseando por el centro comercial y había quedado conseguirse a la salida del centro comercial para luego irse.

Las chicas estaban caminado tranquila hasta que Sakura vio una tienda de libros y se quedo mirándola frente a ella mientras veía todos los libros que había dentro de ella.

Oye frentuda que es tan interesante?-pregunto la rubia confundida parándose al lado de ella.

Ino-cerda sabes que me gusta los libros, así que voy a entrar-se dirigía a la tienda hasta que su amiga hablo.

Mmm yo no voy a entrar así que chao nos encontramos en la salida del centro comercial-la pelirrosa solo asistió y entro a la puerta mientras que la rubia se dirigía a la tienda de cosméticos.

Sakura entro y paso por cada pasillo de la librería leyendo cada titulo de los libros que habían hay, hasta que se paro y vio uno que le llamo la atención y el titulo decía "El mundo de los otros universos", se quedo un momento viendo y no sabia porque le llamaba la atención así que lo agarro y leyó la parte trasera del libro, este decía que se trataba de la descripción de los otros universos y las personas que habitaban en ellos y como eran así que sin pensarlo se lo llevo a la caja para comprarlo.

Señorita quiero comprar este libro-le dijo Sakura a la muchacha que se encontraba en la caja esta asistió y la pelirrosa saco el dinero para comprarlo-Gracias hasta luego!-salió de la tienda y se dirigió a la salida del centro comercial.

"**Lo que no sabia Sakura mi queridos lectores es que ese libro decía la verdad de un universo en particular y que quizás la pelirrosa pertenecía a este, solo que no lo recordaba pero eso ya lo descubriría y vera que ese libro le podrá servir para conocer su propia dimensión y saber mas cosas sobre los misterios del mundo, y claro el libro le llamo la atención porque ese libro era parte de ella! Así que había una conexión y por eso eligió ese libro para saber mas de si misma solo que ella aun no lo descubriría, se preguntaran mis queridos lectores porque no cuento de una vez el secreto pero es que para comprender el secreto deberán conocer lo que sucedió antes de ser descubierto, así que tengan paciencia pronto lo descubrirán y algo mas quizás Sasuke tenga que ver con esto."**

************************************

Sasuke estaba viendo las bicicletas, las raquetas de tenis, los balones de futbol, baloncesto etc. Pero a causa de esto no se dio cuenta de que unos ojos rojos los estaban viendo fijamente vigilando cada uno de sus movimiento, ese alguien quería descubrir algo, quizás algo que tenia el moreno o algo que ocultaba nadie sabe pero lo que si sabia era que lo iba a seguir por el resto del día.

Sasuke seguía viendo los objetos que le gustaban hasta que vio uno en particular, que era un balón de futbol de color blanco con negro así que lo tomo y lo compro, luego se dirigió a la salida para encontrarse con las chicas.

*****************************************

Ino entro a la tienda y casi se vuelve loca, quería comprar todo lo que había en esa tienda pero desgraciadamente no le a alcanzaba el dinero, con decir que nada mas pudo comprarse una pintura de labio (jajaja pobre Ino), luego que termino de ver toda la tienda, salió de esta y se dirigió en al punto de encuentro en donde habían elegido los tres.

No se si fue casualidad o lo que sea pero el punto era que los tres chico iban al mismo tiempo para dirigirse al punto de encuentro así que llegaron juntos, se vieron y sonrieron.

Bueno ya nos vamos no?-pregunto la pelirrosa mientras que los otros asentía, Sakura vio el reloj y eran las 4:30-Oh no! Voy a llegar tarde a mi primer día de trabajo!!! Aaa-hizo una pausa para pensar-Ino quédate con esto yo después lo busco! Ahora debo irme!-salió corriendo.

Espera!-dijo Sasuke y la pelirrosa se paro-déjame acompañarte! Es solo para saber donde queda tu trabajo-la pelirrosa asistió con una sonrisa.

Pero vas a tener que correr conmigo porque no quiero llegar tarde!-agarro al moreno por la muñeca y salieron corriendo-Sayonara Ino!!-Dijo Sakura gritando.

Ino suspiro-_se ve que van a terminar juntos jeje aunque lo niegen- _pensó la rubia y luego se puso en camino para su casa.(Ino tiene razón juju).

***************

Los dos chicos todavía iba corriendo y la verdad que no tan rápido como el principio porque ya estaban agotados, lo bueno es que ya estaban apunto de llegar y sin en 5 minutos llegaron y Sasuke vio en donde trabajaba su amiga y se alegro a ver que era un lugar decente, bueno al menos por la apariencia.

Ves este es mi trabajo-dijo Sakura señalando el restaurant-ahora vete! Si llegas tarde a casa tu mama te va a regañar!

Si ya voy!!-dijo el moreno con fastidio-hey pero cuando necesites que te venga a buscar me avisas!-la ojiverde asistió-bueno adiós Saku.

Adiós Sasuke-Kun-la ojijade se acerco al moreno y le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo adentrándose al restaurant, dejando a un ojinegro un poco feliz, y salió en camino para su casa con la mano en la mejilla que le había besado la pelirrosa, de repente se le ocurrió algo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos!! Como estan? Espero que bien, bueno keridos lectores les vengo con buenas noticias!!! Ya que ya estoy escribiendo el penultimo capi de esta historia me he relajado un poco mas así que empezare actualizar por dia!! Espero que sigan difrutando de mi historia!!! Por cierto ya voy por el capi 22 0.o así que aun les queda mucho por leer!! Pero no tendran que esperar mucho!!! Gracias por leer dejen sus comentarios!! Bye!!! Kachin! **

_Capitulo 7:Mi primer dia de trabajo._

Mientras tanto Sakura ya había entrado al restaurant y hay se dirigió en donde estaba su nueva jefa, gracias adiós llego un minuto mas temprano así que no habrían consecuencia para ella ya que se veía que su jefa era muy estricta así que mas vale obedecerla. Llego a la caja en donde siempre trabajaba la "jefa".

Ohayu Tsunade-sama!-dijo la ojijade con una sonrisa.

Ohayu Sakura-chan, veo que no llegas tarde-puso una sonrisa arrogante-bueno entra a la cocina hay tiene tu uniforme y luego empezaras con tu trabajo-hizo una pausa y saco un papel-esto indica en donde está cada mesa memorízalo! Y luego lleva los pedidos! Entendido?-dijo con tono autoritario.

Hi!-hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la cocina y hay la pelirrosa le hablo a una muchacha con dos coletas al estilo japonés-buenas! Soy Sakura Haruno! Busco mi nuevo uniforme sabe quien lo tiene?-dio una sonrisa a la chica.

A! si ya me hablaron de ti, yo tengo tu uniforme mi nombre es Tenten y soy una camarera jeje ósea tu compañera-la chica saco una bolsa de la nada(con un puff! Jaja) y se la entrego a la pelirrosa-cámbiate, ya te digo que pedido tienes que llevar.

Hi-dijo Sakura y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse, en menos de unos 2 minutos salió con un uniforme, que con una minifalda negra que abajo tenia mayas del mismo color, la camisa era blanca como la de un uniforme y en la parte superior izquierda tenia un sello con el nombre de restaurant y por ultimo una corbata negra, se veía bien así que no se quejo.

Listo!-dijo la ojiverde-a quien llevo el pedido?

Lleva esta pizza a la mesa 7-Tente vio que Sakura no entendía-es la de la esquina.

Jejeje ok…etto…es que aun no me aprendo las ubicaciones-dijo nerviosa Sakura.

Tranquila ya te lo aprenderás-hizo una pausa-ahora ve! La mesa lleva esperando mucho.-la pelirrosa se dirigió rápido a la mesa y entrego la pizza, de repente escucho un "señorita!" voltio y vio que eran unos recién llegado así que se dirigió a esta-si que se le ofrece?-dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa-bueno un jugo de naranja y pan de pavo-dijo la chica-ya se lo traigo!- se iba a dirigir a la cocina cuando volvió a escuchar un "señorita" Sakura se volvió a dirigir a la otra mesa-si? Dígame-dijo aun alegre-por favor otro jugo de pera-anoto en la libreta-oki ya se lo traigo, de repente volvió a escuchar un "señorita" se dirigió a rabia a la próxima mesa-si dígame?-dijo la pelirrosa esta vez un poco obstinada-me puede traer una pizza se margarita-la pelirrosa lo anoto pero de repente escucho "señorita que paso con mi pan de pavo?"-ya se lo traigo-iba caminando a la cocina y escucho "me estoy atragantando donde esta mi jugo de pera?" a velocidad de la luz Sakura busco el jugo de pera y se lo llevo a la señor que se lo pidió, luego escucho un "aun espero mi pan de pavo" y un "yo también espero mi pizza!!" la chica respiro profundo y busco los pedidos y los llevo a la mesa luego se arrecostó en una barra, definitivamente ese trabajo no era fácil, de repente su "jefa" se dirigió a ella.

Sakura!! Pero que haces descansando!!! Ve a atender las mesas-la pelirrosa se paro-AHORA!!

H-hi Tsunade-sama!!-la ojijade sin pensarlo se dirigió a las mesas y se podía escuchar señorita!, señorita y mas señorita por todos lados, mientras que Sakura iba caminando de lado a lado por el restaurant, llevando pedidos, anotando pedidos, llevando la cuentas y recibiendo propinas que era lo que mas le gustaba jajaja.

Ya había pasado dos horas desde que empezó y estaba agotada, era demasiado para su gusto y mas cuando oía reclamos de los clientes y Tsunade regañándola por esto, aunque se los dejaba pasar ya que era su primer día, pronto eran las 11:30 pm y todavía estaba atendiendo las mesa aunque eran pocas ya que era tarde así que pudo descansar un rato en la cocina.

Cansada no?-le dijo Tente con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Si…la verdad es que parecía fácil-Sakura suspiro.

Pues no lo es jeje-dijo su compañera.

Si ya veo-dijo con sarcasmo la pelirrosa.

Jajaja ya te acostumbras, acuérdate que es tu primer día-dijo la chica con coletas.

Si esperemos…-dijo Sakura pero escucho un SAKURA!! De Tsunade y la pelirrosa suspiro- ya voy Tsunade-sama!!-miro a su amiga-bueno me llaman de nuevo.

Jejeje ya veo…-hizo una pausa-ten paciencia.

Oki- recapacito y volvió a sonreír no se iba a rendir tan fácil!

Se dirigió a las mesas y atendió los pedidos eran nada mas dos así que la ojijade estaba mas relajada, muy pronto se hicieron las 12 y ya no había nadie en el restaurant así que las camareras estaban limpiando las mesas y llevando los platos sucios.

Uff este día fue difícil-dijo la chica con coleta.

Y me lo dices a mí-dice Sakura con sarcasmo.

Jajaja lo que pasa es que Tsunade-sama siempre en mas exigente con los nuevos-Tente le dio una sonrisa-debes demostrarle que no te rendirás y te aseguro que será mucho mas bueno jejeje.

Bueno…eso espero-se dirigió al baño-me voy a cambiar.

Ok-dijo su compañera de trabajo, la pelirrosa solo le sonrió.

El baño era muy estrecho así que le costo cambiarse de ropa, ese día había sido difícil para ella y además con la jefa que tenia, aunque quizás Tente tenia razón y nada mas era porque era nueva así que dejo de pensar en eso y se hizo una propuesta así misma: me esforzare los demás días para poder ser mejor empleada, si señor lo hare. Ya la pelirrosa se encontraba con una sonrisa y lista con su ropa puesta y en una bolsa tenia su uniforme doblado, pronto salió del baño y vio que su nueva amiga todavía se encontraba afuera.

Creí que ya te habías ido Tenten-vio que su amiga se extrañaba-no es que me incomode tu presencia solo que pensé que ya te habías ido jejeje.

No tranquila-dijo la ojimarron- solo que quería saber si querías venir conmigo…es que tengo carro así que puedo llevarte.

No gracias-dijo ojiverde con una sonrisa-no quiero causar molestia.

No para nada-dijo su amiga-no incomoda.

No vale yo vivo aquí cerca así que no es necesario-hizo una pausa-así que no importa.

Bueno…si tu lo dices esta bien-Tente agarro su morral que estaba en una mesa-nos vemos mañana Sakura-chan.

Ok tente-chan jeje Sayonara-la pelirrosa siguió a Tente hasta a puerta y ambas agarraron diferentes direcciones, la pelirrosa estaba un poco asustada, todo estaba de noche y no había casi nadie así que acelero el paso para llegar mas rápido, pero de repente no se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando muy rápido y no estaba mirando hacia al frente así que tropezó con algo o con alguien…


	8. Chapter 8

_Capitulo 8:AUXILIO!!!Alguien sálveme!!_

Cuando Sakura levanto los ojos vio una persona de cabellos grises con sus ojos del mismo color y unos lentes, y los ojos del extraño la veían muy raramente como si quisieran comérsela y lo peor era que estaban ellos dos solos en el medio de la calle y si algo salía mal no había nadie que salvara a Sakura, se quedaron mirando a los ojos un rato, Sakura aun estaba tirada en el piso y el chico extraño estaba enfrente de ella parado. Sakura agarro la bolsa donde se hallaba su uniforme y se dispuso a pararse y siguió su camino y paso por al lado del extraño ya cuando este estaba atrás suspiro, pero sintió un brazo que la obligo a parar, ella voltio lentamente y vio esos ojos que la seguían mirando raramente.

Ni si quiera te vas a disculpar?-pregunto el extraño.

Etto…Cumenasai-Sakura trato de soltarse del agarre pero no pudo-me puede soltar por favor?.

Mmm no…-dijo el peligris-primero me tienes que compensar con algo….

Ni que le hubiese hecho algo tan grave-Sakura volvió a intentar zafarse del agarre-por favor suélteme-dijo la ojijade con suplica.

Te soltare si vamos a mi casa-dijo el chico.

QUE!! Esta loco-la chica saco fuerza de quien sabe donde y se soltó, salió corriendo pero el sujeto la alcanzo.

Ahora por intentar escaparte lo haremos aquí-dijo el peligris con ojos pervertidos.

AUXILIO!! Ayuda alguien sáqueme a este sicópata!!-gritaba la chica desesperada mientras que el sujeto la agarraba por la cintura acercándola ella, dejando poco centímetro entre sus labios-AAAAAAA! Aléjese de mi!!- la pelirrosa se revolcó pero esto hizo que el chico se excitara mas y le agarrara un seno y empezara a jugar con el-AAA!! No por favor suélteme!! Alguien por favor sálveme!!.

Shhh nadie te va escuchar esta calle esta desierta-hizo una pausa y le apretó mas el seno haciendo que la chica gimiera de dolor-además quien te manda a estar a solas por aquí…y no te dejare escapar tienes unos senos muy suaves jajaja-rio con maldad, esto hizo que Sakura empezara a temblar de miedo.

NO! Déjeme no me toque!!-lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus bellos ojos-por favor!! Yo no le he hecho nada!!-seguía llorando.

Eres tan bonita cuando lloras-le seco las lagrimas-así menos te dejare ir-la chica temblaba mas, hasta que sintió que el sujeto llevo sus labio hasta el cuello y empezó a besarlo tratando de quitar le camisa.

NOOOO!! No me toque-la chica se revolcó provocando que el chico la agarrara mas fuerte y le hiciera daño-basta me esta haciendo daño!!.

Mmm eres ruidosa-dijo el chico mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras que veía el miedo que había en los de la pelirrosa-ya se que hacer para callarte-el chico se acerco a ella peligrosamente y esta no pudo hacer nada mas que cerrar los ojos, el tipo era demasiado fuerte ella no podría con el así que ya no podía hacer nada, pero de repente sintió que ya no la agarraban y había caído al piso de rodillas, lentamente abrió los ojos y vio al tipo a un lado de ella tirado en el piso con un morado en el cachete, se voltio para ver a su salvador y se impresiono.

Sasuke…?-dijo la pelirrosa viendo a esos ojos que tenia un toque de rabia y preocupación, extendiéndole la mano y ella la acepto levantándose.

Dime Sakura ese tipo te hizo algo?-dijo el pelinegro mirando todo el cuerpo de la chica para ver que no había sufrido daño y esto hizo que Sakura se sonrojara.

No…Sasuke-Kun…llegaste a tiempo-dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa aunque aun temblaba-Arigato…

No hay de que, te dije que era peligroso estar sola a estas horas por la calle-dijo Sasuke con un tono de rabia y de preocupación? Si Sasuke Uchiha estaba preocupado por Sakura-por eso te dije que debía venir a recogerte!!-la batuqueo un poco para hacerla reaccionar.

Cumenasai Sasuke-Kun-empezó a llorar-debí hacerte caso-el pelinegro viendo a la chica así se sintió mal así que recapacito.

No, no fue tu culpa yo debí insistir-le dio una sonrisa arrogante-pero lo que vale es que estas bien-Sasuke abrazo a la chica sorprendiendo a esta y luego la ojiverde le correspondió el abrazo-si te pasara algo no me lo perdonaría-Sakura sintió algo en su vientre de emoción? No sabia solo pudo decir con un hilo de voz-A…rigato…Sa...suke…-Kun.

Se quedaron así un rato abrazados, la pelirrosa se sentía protegida, completa y feliz así, no quería que eso terminara quería estar así para siempre, sentirse protegida y olvidarse de la soledad que la rodeaba, había sufrido tanto que ese gesto pequeño la hacia feliz, solo abrazándola se sentía feliz eso bastaba para que pudiera seguir adelante.

Mientras que Sasuke se sentía completo, lo hacia feliz sentir que la protegía y el sabia que nunca desde ese momento la iba dejar porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo ese poco tiempo había bastado para que el la amara y aunque ella no sintiera lo mismo el siempre estaría hay para protegerla, no sabia porque sentía la necesidad de protegerla pero lo que si sabia es que lo haría se lo había prometido aunque ella no lo sabia y por eso por tanto tiempo se sintió feliz, feliz de poder proteger a su ser amado no importa lo que costara, feliz de tenerla hay entre sus brazos y sentir que se estaba calmando gracias a el eso eliminaba todo su dolor, ese momento tan corto le quito el dolor de su vida por completo, no quería que terminara nunca pero debía terminar sino ella sospecharía así que se separo poco a poco de ella y vio que tenia los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa.

Te acompaño a casa-ella abrió los ojos y asistió-vamos.

Los dos chicos sin decir nada caminaban uno al lado del otro, no sabían si estaban felices o algo por el estilo pero lo cierto era que los dos se sentían a gusto estando junto.

Sabes…tuve miedo-dijo la pelirrosa rompiendo el silencio-pensé que no podría defender y por eso me rendí menos mal que llegaste Sasuke-Kun-esta sonrió al pelinegro.

Jajaja la verdad es que de hace rato estuve viendo la escena-Sasuke vio que la chica no entendía-lo que pasa es que me preocupe por ti una vez que entraste a trabajar me quede hay esperado a que salieras es que tenia un mal presentimiento, entonces cuando saliste te seguí y vi que te encontrabas con el tipo pero no se me quede en shock, luego fue que reaccione y le di un golpe en la cara antes de que te besara, lo siento por no reaccionar antes.-el pelinegro bajo la cabeza.

Jejeje Sasuke no me hizo nada así que llegaste a tiempo-la chica se puso al frente de el-de nuevo Arigato Sasuke-Kun-le dijo sonriente y le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se puso de nuevo al lado de el para seguir caminando.

Que fue eso?-pregunto el chico.

Jajaja una forma de agradecimiento Sasuke-Kun-a Sakura se le prendió el bombillo-que te parece si vas mañana a mi casa para prepararte un rico!! Desayuno jejeje-dijo la pelirrosa muy alegre.

Mmm ok…aunque no fue nada.

No sea modesto…para mi fue algo-le agarro la mano en forma cariñosa-eres un buen amigo Sasuke-Kun-el pelinegro solo sonrió tímidamente, y así caminaron agarrados de las mano y de vez en cuando sonriéndose entre si, hasta que Sasuke rompió el silencio.

Y…como te fue en el trabajo?-pregunto este.

Mmm se puede decir que bien un poco agitado-hizo una pausa-además mi jefa no es muy paciente que digamos jejeje.

Mmm ya veo se nota que estas cansada-pelinegro la miro-ahora si me vas a dejar recogerte cuando salga del trabajo?

Etto…si creo que aprendí la lección jajaja-la pelirrosa lo miro-Sasuke….gracias a ti la soledad que sentía se ha ido….

Tu también me quitaste el sufrimiento de mi vida Saku-chan-dijo este con cariño-sin ti seria un infierno estar aquí…

Y por que Sasuke-Kun?-pregunto Sakura confundida.

Veras es que mi mama es un poco loca-sonrió levemente pero con tristeza-ella me quiere si lo se pero…siempre llega borracha y anda con tipos y no me presta mucha atención que digamos-trago saliva-además debo de admitir que me da celos verla con tipos que tienen malas intenciones así que a cada rato peleo con ella pero….ella no termina de entender.

Mmm ya veo…pero sabes que cuentas conmigo-se quedo pensando-deberías hablar con ella un día que este solo ustedes dos y hacerla recapacitar...si tu le hablas seguro que lo hará- sonrió para el moreno y este se sintió mejor.

Si…tienes razón-le dio una sonrisa-lo hare Saku-chan.

Jejeje ok Sasuke-Kun-en ese momento llegaron al edificio así que entraron y llamaron el ascensor, pronto llegaron a su piso correspondiente.

Bueno…Sasuke-Kun nos vemos mañana-estaba abriendo la reja de su casa-que no se te olvide venir oki?

Si no se me olvida saku-chan-el moreno se dirigió a su puerta y abrió a la reja-buenas noches, hasta mañana-termino de abrir su puerta igual que la pelirrosa.

Buenas noches Sasuke-Kun-los dos estaban apunto de cerrar las rejas pero se quedaron mirando por unos minutos hasta que cerraron la reja y lentamente cerraron la puerta sin quitarse la mirada hasta que se terminaran de cerrar.

Sakura subió a su cuarto sin dejar de pensar en el que un pelinegro había salvado su vida y también la había cambiado, el definitivamente era especial así que para la gente especial le haría algo especial aunque no se le ocurría pero sabiendo como es Sakura algo se le ocurriría, se puso la pijama y luego se acostó con una felicidad inmensa y esto fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de dormirse: _mañana será un día especial_, después de esto callo en los brazos de Morfeo otra vez.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disculpe la tardancia con este capi!! T_T es que hoy Sali temprano y cuando volvi no había Inter.!! Bueno aun así estoy aquí!! Espero que difruten este capi!! Y dejen comentarios!! Bye!!!**

_Capitulo 9: El día especial._

Una pelirrosa se encontraba profundamente dormida y se veía muy tranquila, su respiración era pausada y sus pelos estaban un poco alborotados, hasta que el despertador sonó apuntando las 10 de la mañana haciendo que la pelirrosa lo apagara de un golpe y luego se incorporo con una sonrisa.

_Mmm que le hare a Sasuke-Kun?-_pensó esta-_Aaa ya se! Le hare un rico almuerzo y el postre especial que me enseño mi mama jeje, le va a gustar-_ya la chica se había dirigido al baño y se había cepillado, luego revolvió todo su closet para encontrar la ropa perfecta y la dejo encima de su cama para ponérsela después que terminara de cocinar, así que bajo a la planta de abajo y se dirigió a la cocina.

_Mmm veamos primero voy hacer un pollo al horno_-saco un pollo de la nevara lo aliño y luego lo puso a cocinar en el honor-_creo que estará listo en una hora, a ver voy hacer arroz y tajadas dulces jeje va hacer delicioso_!!-Sakura ya había echo la mayoría de las cosas solo faltaba que estuviera listo el pollo y empezar hacer la torta de fresa que su mama le había enseñado, ya muy pronto eran las 12 del mediodía y ya la torta estaba lista, pero puso a cocinar mas el pollo ya que no había quedado bien tostado, aprovecho y subió a su cuarto para bañarse.

Unos minutos después la pelirrosa bajo con una falda blanca con varias capas, una camisa manga corta de color azul oscuro que tenia un circulo en la espalda y unos botas que le llegaba hasta las rodilla del mismo color que la camisa. Entro a la cocina y vio que casi estaba listo el pollo así que aprovecho y se peino con dos colas y del lado derecho se puso un gancho de mariposa azul.

Ya eran la 1 de la tarde, y de repente Sakura holló el sonido del timbre y se puso nerviosa? Mm parecía que si jeje, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió y hay estaba su mejor amigo vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa manga corta blanca que tenia el mismo abanico que le había visto la otra vez.

Ohayu Sasuke-Kun-dijo la chica sonriente-ven pasa jejeje-el pelinegro paso y luego dijo-Ohayu Saku-chan-y puso una sonrisa de medio lado.

Se sentaron en la sala y hablaron un rato, luego sonó la alarma del horno avisando que el pollo estaba listo-ya vengo Sasuke-Kun. Bueno…te llamo para que vengas a comer jeje-dijo la pelirrosa mientras se dirigía a la cocina escuchando un "hmp" como respuesta del chico aunque ya lo veía normal de este así que no le molestaba.

Ya en la cocina Sakura arreglo la mesa y sirvió la comida rápido para no hacer esperar al moreno-Sasuke-Kun!! La comida esta lista-dijo la ojiverde en tono alto para que Sasuke la oyera, y así fue en unos instantes ya el pelinegro estaba en la cocina.

Se ve deliciosa la comida-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Jejeje espera a que la pruebes!!-el pelinegro comió al igual que Sakura.

Guao! esta riquísimo!!-dijo este haciendo que la pelirrosa se sonrojara-se ve que eres buena cocinando.

Bueno…es que mi mama me enseño-hizo un gesto triste que lo noto Sasuke-bueno hay cosas que no se olvidan jajaja.

Bueno creo que voy a venir todos los días a comer para acá jajaja-una gotita salió detrás de la cabeza de la pelirrosa.

Bueno…aun así no me gusta cocinar mucho jejeje-dijo Sakura.

Sasuke-Jajaja era broma

Sakura: Uff menos mal jejeje ni si quiera para mi cocino todo los días.

Sasuke: floja!

Sakura: hey no es fácil cocinar!

Sasuke: pues para mí lo es-dijo con un tono arrogante.

Sakura: que? Así que cocinas?-pregunto sorprendida.

Sasuke: si un poco…aprendes cuando tu mama no te cocina-el pelinegro se puso triste un poco-bueno aunque cocinas mejor que yo jejeje-volvió a su personalidad normal.

Mmm ya veo…-pensó-que tal si pruebas el postre...Ya que haz terminado-y sin duda el chico había dejado el plato vacio-se ve que tenías hambre jajaja.

Mmm si un poco y mas si la comida estaba rica-hizo una pausa-aunque todavía tengo espacio para el postre jejeje

Entonces ya lo traigo-Sakura abrió la nevera y se esta saco una torta de color rosa que encima tenia tres fresas, pico un pedazo, lo puso en un plato pequeño y de ultimo una fresa encima y se la llevo al moreno-toma, espero que te guste la fresa jejeje

Bueno si me gusta-comió un pedacito y sintió que probaba el cielo (que exagerado jajaja)-esta delicioso creo que me voy a comer más de un pedazo jajaja.

Bueno...hay toda una torta para comer!!-de repente sonó el timbre y la pelirrosa se extraño-mm que raro no esperaba a nadie-el pelinegro seguía comiendo de la torta-bueno voy a ver continua con lo tuyo jajaja-esta vio que el pelinegro le dio una sonrisa cómica ya que tenia la boca llenan de su torta.

Abrió la puerta y se consiguió con una rubia sonriente-pero que haces aquí Ino-cerda?!-dijo Sakura confundida.

Pues recuerda que compraste este libro así que te lo traje frentuda!! Agradece-Ino vio que un pelinegro se asomaba por la cocina-Mmm veo que interrumpo algo-Dijo con tono sarcástico

Pues no Ino-cerda!-dijo la pelirrosa enfada, mientras que le quitaba la bolsa de un solo golpe en donde se hallaba el libro-Y si quieres entras y nos acompañas cerda!!

Ok-dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a la cocina-Ohayu Sasuke-Kun.

Ohayu Ino-dijo con tono serio ya que estaba un poco bravo por interrumpir su momento a sola con la pelirrosa

Frentuda preparaste pastel!!-agarro un pedazo-Mmm delicioso como siempre jejeje.

Bueno que te puedo decir…-dijo con tono superior

Hay si frentuda la mejor ¬¬

Bueno mejor que tu si, Ino-cerda!!

Ja! Eso nunca-siguió comiendo del pastel y después los 3 chicos empezaron hablar, hasta que Sasuke se recordó de algo.

**----FLASH BACK----**

Sakura se paro en seco al ver un árbol de cerezo mirándolo como si estuviera hipnotizada y Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso así que la próxima vez que estuviera a solas con Sakura le preguntaría si le gustaban esas flores.

**----FIN DE FLASH BACK----**

Ese era el momento a la pelirrosa para preguntarle porque se había quedado mirando ese árbol de cerezos, no estaban solos pero daba igual, así que el chico hablo-Saku-chan te gustan las flores de cerezos?

Etto…si es lo que significa mi nombre: flor de cerezos por eso me gusta-puso una cara triste-bueno también era la flor favorita de mi mama y por eso me puso ese nombre-una lagrima rebelde salió de uno de los ojos de Sakura pero la seco rápidamente aunque aun así Sasuke se dio cuenta aunque Ino no.

Lo siento por recordarte eso…-se disculpo el chico-no quise recordártelo.

Jejeje no Sasuke-Kun no fue tu intención-Ino vio el ambiente así que quiso cambiarlo.

A! frentuda vas a ir al cine el martes?-pregunto la rubia.

Si…pero voy a tener que trabajar hoy ya que no me dieron permiso…-la pelirrosa recordó algo.

**----FLASH BACK----**

Estaba en su hora de descanso y se recordó que el martes iba al cine asi que iba a pedir permiso, se dirigió hacia donde estaba su "jefa"-Tsunade-sama…podría darme el martes libre?-la chica cruzo los dedos para que no la regañaran pero no funciono.

QUE? Esta empezando a trabajar y ya pides permiso?-dijo Tsunade golpiando la mesa en donde estaba sentada-No!! Por lo menos tienes que tener un año aquí para tener esa confianza-hizo una pausa-AHORA VUELVE AL TRABAJO!!

Demo---podría trabajar el sábado y así lo sustituyo por el martes-dijo la chica nerviosa y con cara de perrito faldero-por favor…es que debo ver a unos amigos que los veo muy poco.

Mmm esta bien!! Pero estas aquí a las 4!!-se puso en posición de pensar-AHORA VE A TRABAJAR!

HI!-ya estaba acostumbrada a que le gritara así que no hizo caso y empezó a trabajar.

**----FIN DE FLASH BACK----**

La pelirrosa miro la hora y vio que eran las 3:30 y se paro de golpe impresionando a los otros dos que la acompañaban-No me acordaba hoy empiezo a trabajar mas temprano!!-subió las escaleras y bajo con una bolsa en donde estaba su uniforme-tengo que irme!!.

Te acompaño Saku-chan-dijo el pelinegro parándose y llevando su plato al fregadero.

Ino hizo lo mismo-bueno yo también me voy-se quedo pensando-y que vamos hacer el domingo?

No lo se-dijo Sakura-que tal si vamos a la playa!!

Dale!-dijo Ino emocionada-por fin se te ocurre una buena idea frentuda!!

Si claro…Ino-cerda ¬¬-voltio hacia el moreno-tu puedes Sasuke-Kun?

Claro! Saku-chan-hizo una pausa-a que playa iremos? Porque yo no conozco nada por aquí.

La que esta en el próximo pueblo!!-Vio la hora-nos veremos aquí mañana a las 8 am pero ahora VAMONOS!!-abrió la puerta dejando que los otros dos salieran, luego bajaron el ascensor y la pelirrosa agarro al moreno por la muñeca para salir corriendo hacia su destino, dejando a una Ino atónita.

**********************************

Ya los dos chicos habían llegado al restaurant, un poco agitados por haber corrido tanto, Sakura se despidió de Sasuke y luego entro al restaurant justo a las 3:59, saludo a su jefa que no le dijo nada en particular y después entro al baño saliendo unos minutos después lista para trabajar.

El día fue agitado ya que como era sábado había mucha gente en el restaurant así que se podía ver a la pelirrosa hiendo de un lado para otro con platos y vasos, estaba realmente cansada pero la animaba el hecho que mañana iba a ir a la playa con Sasuke-Kun y con Ino, de repente escucho el ruido de su teléfono en su bolsillo, lo contesto ya que estaba descansando en la cocina.

Alo?

_Hola frentuda!!_

Que paso Ino-cerda? Sabes que estoy en el trabajo así que habla rápido.

_A bueno Frentuda!! No te quejes, era para decirte que si podías invitar a Shikamaru a la playa?_

Mmm si...pero para que?

_Es que como tú vas a estar con Sasuke no quiero estar sola frentuda!!_

Mmm si claro…te creí te gusta Shikamaru verdad cerda?

_Etto….bueno si frentuda pero no digas nada!!_

Eso!! Ino-cerda!! Te gusta Shika…jajaja bueno tranquis no digo nada, ahora adiós!!

_Ok frentuda gracias!!_

Sakura holló un "SAKURA" de su "jefa" y una gota salió detrás de la cabeza de esta.

Bueno chao cerda me llama Tsunade-sama

_Chau frentuda!!_

Colgó el teléfono y fue a donde su "jefa" y siguió trabajando, ya eran las 12 y la ojiverde estaba con su ropa normal esperando a que Sasuke viniera a recogerla para acompañarla a su casa, ya después de 5 minutos el moreno llego y caminaron a paso lento hacia sus casas, en el camino fue silencio y solo hablaron para saludarse y ya.

***********************************

Llegaron al edificio y subieron al ascensor se despidieron y pronto cada uno entro a su casa, Sakura estaba agotada así que se dirigió directo a su cuarto se puso la pijama y se acostó a dormir con un pensamiento en la cabeza: _como se vera Sasuke-Kun en traje de baño?(_Sakura que haces pensando en eso?...inner: bueno yo también lo había pensado...Jajaja cierto…bueno en el próximo capítulo veremos u.U)y con eso se quedo dormida.


	10. Chapter 10

_Capitulo 10:Si!!En la playa!! . . .o no!!! De nuevo en peligro…_

Eran las 8 de la mañana y el sol ya había pegado en la cara de cierta pelirrosa que dormía profundamente mientras que el ruido de su despertador la levantaba de su sueño.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente para apagar su despertador, luego de mala gana se paro de la cama , la tendió y luego se dirigió a su baño para cepillarse y cuando salió tenia puesto un traje de baño rojo que tenia detalle de flores hechas en lentejuelas color anaranjado.

_Mmm veamos que me puedo poner?-_pensó la ojiverde mientras revolvía su closet para conseguir algo de ropa-_Ya se!! Esto será perfecto-_eligió una falda negra y una camisa de tirantes azul claro, se veía muy bien, la camisa era totalmente lisa solo que en la esquina decía Sakura bordado con lentejuelas azul oscuro dándole un toque especial a la camisa, se coloco unas sandalias negras de tacón bajo que tenían corazones rojo por todos lados.

Ya estaba lista, se peino el pelo en una cola alta y se llevo una cartera azul en donde adentro llevaba una muda de ropa y cosas necesarias, de repente escucho el sonido del timbre así que bajo y abrió la puerta y hay estaba su amiga-rival Ino con una sonrisa en la cara.

Hola frentuda!!-dijo esta al mismo tiempo que entraba a la casa de la ojijade-lista para ir a la playa?

Pues claro Ino-cerda!!-hizo una pausa-yo siempre estoy lista.

Si claro….-se sentó en el mueble de la sala-Shika va a venir?

Sip…la verdad es que no fue difícil convérselo como yo pensaba jejeje-un recuerdo regreso a la mente de la chica...

**----FLASH BACK----**

Era la hora de salida y Sasuke no había llegado así que aprovecho y saco su celular para llamar a su amigo.

_Hola?_

Hola!! Shika soy yo Sakura no te despierto o si?

_No estaba en la compu, que raro que me llamas a que se debe?_

Calma no es nada malo, solo quería si podías ir mañana a la playa?

_Mmm quien va?_

Ino, un amigo que te voy a presentar y yop, vamos di que si!! Por fis

_Que problemático…pero esta bien iré_

Enserio?

_Si…_

Genial!!

_Va hacer problemático.._

Jejeje bueno Shika nos encontramos mañana a las 8:30 en mi casa oki?

_Ok…y va Ino seguro?_

Sip porque?

_Nada….que problemático adiós Sakura-chan_

Adiós Shika-kun jejeje.

Colgó el teléfono y en ese momento vio a un moreno que se acercaba a ella y le comento lo sucedido.

**---FIN DEL FLASH BLACK----**

Que bien que venga-Ino puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Enserio te gusta Ino?-pregunto la ojijade

Si!! Frentuda me gusta y mucho-un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la rubia y esto lo noto Sakura.

Bueno espero que el sienta lo mismo-Ino asistió-_aunque yo creo que Shika si siente lo mismo por ti jejeje apenas le dije que ibas dijo que si_-pensó la chica mientras sonreía.

Las chicas hablaron un rato mas ya que Ino había llegado temprano algo que le pareció raro a Sakura, de repente el sonido del timbre interrumpió la conversación de las chicas.

Quien de los dos será?-pregunto Ino

Que se yo Ino-cerda…voy a ver-Sakura se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrió vio a un moreno sonriente, ella también sonrió-hola Sasuke-kun.

Hola Saku-chan te ves linda-dijo este entrando a la casa de la pelirrosa.

Etto...Arigato jeje-lo siguió hasta la sala donde se encontraba la rubia.

Hola Ino-chan-dijo el moreno sentándose.

Hola Sasuke-dijo esta con una sonrisa.

Mmm ya nos vamos?-miro a las dos chicas.

No aun no, estamos esperando a un amigo de Ino-dijo Sakura sentándose al lado de Sasuke.

Aaa ok-dijo el ojinegro sonriéndole a Sakura y de repente volvió a sonar el timbre agitando a la rubia y esto lo notaron los otros dos chicos que estaban con ella.

Bueno voy abrir-Sakura se paro y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta y la abrió, hay estaba Shikamaru con cara de "que problemático" haciendo que Sakura sonriera-Hola Shika-kun ven pasa-el chico paso y se dirigió a la sala y Sakura lo siguió-Bueno ahora si nos podemos ir jeje.

Hola Shika-kun-dijo Ino con un leve sonrojo en la cara.

Hola Ino-chan-dijo este de la misma manera.

A! Shika este es Sasuke-kun de el amigo que te hable-hizo una pausa y le susurro al oído a Shikamaru-trátalo bien o sufrirás las consecuencias-haciendo que el chico tragara saliva fuertemente ya que sabia que cuando Sakura decía algo era enserio.

Emm Hola soy Shikamaru amigo de Sakura e Ino-hizo una pausa-mucho gusto-y le extendió la mano a Sasuke y este la recibió de mala gana.

Mucho gusto soy Sasuke-voltio hacia otro lado y Shikamaru también ya que a primera vista no se habían caído bien.

Luego Shikamaru se acerco al odio de la ojijade-te gusta verdad?-le susurro este.

La pelirrosa se sonrojo-Etto…si pero por favor no se lo digas!! Y menos a Ino-le dijo este exaltada pero al mismo tono que se lo dijo el chico.

Ok…que problemático-dijo una sonrisa arrogante ya que se veía que Sasuke también estaba enamorado ya que estaba pendiente de que hacían los dos chicos con el ceño fruncido.

Se hizo un corto silencio que fue roto por la ojijade-bueno ahora si nos podemos ir-agarro su cartera y todos los demás se pararon-ya que son como 2 horas para llegar así que es mejor no retrasarnos-escucho un "Hi" de los otros chicos así que ella también se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta mientras que los otros la seguían, bajaron el ascensor y en la parada esperaron el autobús que no tardo en llegar, subieron y se sentaron en la parte de atrás.

**********************************************

El autobús se paro enfrente de una playa que extrañamente estaba un poco vacía, bueno aunque no era temporada pero igual era extraño, los chicos se bajaron cada uno sonriendo.

Carrera hasta la playa?-dijo Sakura todos asistieron-entonces vamos!!!-al mismo tiempo los chicos salieron corriendo, cuando llegaron a la orilla se quitaron la ropa (claro abajo tenia el traje de baño no mal piensen) y se metieron a la playa y empezaron a jugar con el agua mientras que muchas risas se escuchaban.

Sakura se sumergió adentro de la playa con los ojos cerrado disfrutando la suavidad del agua rozando su piel, se sentía en paz así se olvidaba completamente de sus problemas y en ese momento deseo respirar de bajo del agua para poder estar siempre así y mas nunca volver a la tierra que le recordaba todos sus problema, subió hasta la superficie y agarro aire para luego sumergirse sin darse cuenta que se estaba alejando de la orilla.

Estaba nadando y de repente sintió una mano que agarraba a la de ella si se altero así que subió a la superficie para ver quien era y era su amigo Sasuke.

Te estas alejando mucho de la orilla Saku-chan-dijo este.

Lo siento Sasuke-Kun es que me distraje-esta sonrió apenada aunque aun así se sentía feliz ya que veía que el moreno se preocupaba por ella.

Bueno nadamos hasta la orilla?-dijo el moreno con sonrisa irónica.

Hi!-los dos agarraron aire y se sumergieron en el agua mientras que sus manos estaban juntas, hasta que llegaron a la orilla y se dirigieron en donde estaban sus cosas que habían tirado-y Shikamaru e Ino a donde fueron?

Digiero que iban a buscar caracoles y que volverían dentro de un rato-dijo este sentándose en la arena.

Mmm ya veo…y que hacemos nosotros?-se sentó junto al moreno-porque estoy aburrida jejeje.

Mmm sabes surfear?-dijo el moreno.

Etto…no-dijo la pelirrosa apenada.

Entonces te enseño-agarro a la pelirrosa por la mano y la obligo a pararse y con la otra mano agarro su tabla y se fueron al agua aunque con una pelirrosa no muy convencida.

Pero es que como me vas a enseñar?-dijo Sakura un poco enojada.

Anda no esta difícil-dijo el moreno.

Bueno esta bien, que hago?-dijo la ojiverde decidida.

Primero acuéstate encima de la tabla-le dijo Sasuke mientras que sostenía la tabla en el agua para que la ojijade pudiera montarse.

Ok-dijo esta y se acostó sin ningún problema en la tabla-Mmm fue fácil.

Bueno ahora viene algo mas difícil-dijo el moreno desilusionando a Sakura-con tus brazos debes remar hasta al fondo que es donde hay olas mas grandes.

Si claro….al fondo y si me caigo me ahogo!!-reclamo Sakura-no voy para allá sola ni en broma!!

Quien dijo que ibas sola?-dijo el ojinegro con una sonrisa arrogante-yo ire contigo y si te ahogas te salvo jajaja.

Pss pues no necesitare que me salves-sin que el moreno se diera cuenta ya una pelirrosa estaba remando rápido hacia dirección de las olas, este sin mas remedio se sumergió en el agua para poder alcanzarla.

Una vez que Sakura llego a su objetivo un poco cansada porque no estaba acostumbrada a usar fuerza en los brazos, se paro para esperar al moreno que no tardo mucho para llegar.

Ahora cuando veas una ola grande-hizo una pausa-rema con todas tu fuerzas hacia ella y luego te volteas cuando estés lo suficientemente cerca y remas para poder agarrar impulso-termino de decir este con un poco de dificultad ya que tenia que flotar en el agua para no hundirse-yo estaré vigilando por si pasa algo.

Entiendo-la pelirrosa se percato que venia una buena ola, bueno al menos para ella era buena, así que arranco a remar con todas su fuerzas-aquí voy!!

Cuando estaba cerca se voltio a espalda a la ola con un poco de dificultad pero lo logro así que remo de nuevo con todas su fuerzas y para su suerte logro agarrar la ola y se deslizo con ella hasta la orilla, sin mas remedio se devolvió, tardo como unos 10 minutos en llegar en donde estaba el moreno ya que estaba cansada de remar.

Como lo hago?-dijo la ojiverde con tono arrogante.

Nada mal para una principiante-dijo el moreno sin mucho interés.

Que? Nada mal? Pero si fue la primera vez y lo hice-dijo Sakura un poco brava.

Es que esa parte es fácil-hizo una pausa-ahora en vez de deslizarte con ella vas a surfear la ola, ósea te vas a parar en la tabla y vas a ladear los pies hacia un lado para poder atravesar la ola-el moreno se rio entre dientes.

Mmm ok entiendo ya se que hare-sin mas remedio se dirigió a otra ola y la monto de nuevo trato de ponerse en pie lo logro pero cuando iba a ladear sus pies callo de un solo golpe.

_Mmm es inteligente MI Sakura, aprenderá rápido_-pensó el moreno-vas bien solo mantén mas el equilibrio-dijo esta vez en alto ya qué veía que la pelirosa estaba llegando donde él.

Si, si de eso ya me di cuenta-voltio los ojos hacia otro lado he intento agarrar otra ola.

El punto fue que pasaron las horas y ya Sakura se había caído muchas veces, ella repasaba y repasaba los pasos pero no veía que estaba mal hasta que lo intento de nuevo, ya estaba parando se en la tabla pero para ladear sus pies se agacho un poco y lo logro después para avanzar mas por la ola se agachaba un poco y volvía a pararse, si definitivamente Sakura Haruno aprendía rápido, cuando la ojiverde vio que ya la ola terminaba se tiro con la tabla al agua, volvió a la superficie para agarrar aire y ver la cara del moreno, que estaba sonriendo?, si estaba sonriendo.

Sabia que lo ibas a ser Saku-chan-hizo una pausa-definitivamente aprendes rápido.

Etto…Arigato-dijo esta un poco sonrojada por lo que le había dicho Sasuke-ahora mejor descansemos la verdad es que tengo hambre jeje.

Ok vamos! Te ayudo con la tabla-llegaron a la orilla y hay estaban Shikamaru e Ino, y tenían la comida lista, no le había dicho a los otros porque se veía que estaban disfrutando en el agua.

Frentuda!! Te vi tratando de surfear jajaja-hizo una pausa- lo logaste pero yo lo hubiese logrado mas rápido jajaja.

Si claro…te quiero ver intentándolo Ino-cerda!!-dijo Sakura un poco enojada, sentándose a lado de Ino para empezar a comer.

Ustedes dos son problemáticas-se quejo Shikamaru.

Vamos Shika-Kun yo solo juego con la frentuda jajaja-rio Ino.

_Shika-Kun? De cuando acá Ino le decía así a Shikamaru?-_pensó la pelirrosa-Ino me acompañas al baño?-Ino asistió

Cuando llegaron al baño Sakura se voltio hacia Ino con cara malévola-Ino-cerda desde cuando tanto cariño con Shikamaru?-hizo una pausa-que paso mientras estaba con Sasuke-Kun? Escúpelo AHORA!!.

Uy frentuda cálmate no paso nada-Sakura se cruzo de brazos-bueno si paso algo…

Dilo!!-dijo la ojiverde desesperada.

Bueno es que…Shikamaru y yo…somos-se paro y pensó en decirlo, mientras que Sakura trabaja con su cerebro.

Novios? Si son NOVIOS!!-dijo Sakura terminando la frase-cuenta los detalles Ino-cerda lo quiero saber todito!!

Antes de que Ino pudiera decirle a Sakura lo que había pasado, dos tipos entraron al baño de mujeres asustando a las dos chicas.

Hey idiotas no se dan cuenta de que este el baño de mujeres?-dijo Ino brava

Lo sabemos pero es que necesitamos hablar con Sakura-dijo uno de los hombres.

Como saben mi nombre y quienes son?-pregunto la pelirrosa mas asustada.

Ya lo sabrás, ahora tu rubia salte de aquí!!-dijo el otro nombre.

No!! Saldré de aquí sino con mi amiga!!-dijo Ino negándose.

Sal Ino avísale a los otros, yo estaré bien-le susurro al odio de su amiga, esta solo asistió y salió del baño-ahora díganme que quieren!!

Queremos la jema!!-dijo una de los hombres.

No se de que hablan!-dijo Sakura-no tengo ninguna jema!

No te hagas la loca!! Eres la única persona que puede tenerla-el hombre se dirigió peligrosamente hacia la ojijade y esta sin darse cuenta retrocedió, pero el hombre ya la había agarrado por el brazo-tu eres la futura reina de el universo de Konoha!! Así que la debes tener tu-la batuqueo-dime donde esta!!?-volvió a batuquearla.

De que hablas? No entiendo nada de lo que me dices-la ojiverde estaba mas asustada-por favor suélteme!!

Entonces Sasuke entro al baño y vio la escena y grito-SUELTALA, maldito!!-ya había noqueado el primer hombre ya que el practicaba karate.

Ja! A ti también te conozco Sasuke Uchiha el guardian de esta nenita-y volvió a batuquearla-pero no podrás vencerme!!

De que hablas? Como sabes tu mi nombre?-dijo el moreno extrañado.

Ya veo que ninguno de los dos recuerda sus vidas pasadas-dijo el hombre.

Que vida pasada?-pregunto Sasuke.

Tu eres la futura reina de Konoha! Y deberías tener la jema para dominar los 4 elemento-dijo señalando a Sakura-y tu eres el guardián de ella y van a terminar juntos si es que no los mato primero.

Jajaja cree que existen los cuentos de fantasías?-dijo Sasuke-usted señor esta loco.

Jajaja no idiota!!, otra cosa es que no lo recuerden-saco una espada de la nada-ahora tu morirás primero-Sasuke retrocedió unos pasos pero antes de que el hombre pudiera empezar su ataque callo inconsciente? Jajaja si callo torpemente, y atrás se veía a Sakura que sostenía un jarrón en alto y con este había golpeado a su enemigo.

Vámonos Sasuke-Kun!!-grito la pelirrosa y juntos salieron del baño para irse de la playa.

***********************************

Crees que lo que haya dicho ese hombre sea verdad?-dijo Sakura ya sentada en el autobús para irse.

Saku-chan eso es prácticamente pura fantasía- frunció el ceño-lo que me extraña es que supieran nuestros nombres.

Si es muy extraño…-dijo Sakura mirando hacia la ventana mientras el autobús arrancaba.

******************

Una vez que habían llegado todos se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a sus casas, Sakura ya estaba en su apartamento, subió a su cuarto y se puso su pijama ya que estaba muy cansada y antes de caer rendida pensó: _todo lo que dijo ese señor esta escrito en el libro que compre hace poco, será posible que la historia del libro sea cierta? Sakura pero que piensas? Esas cosas no existen_. Y así quedo dormida.


	11. Chapter 11

**Advertencia!!! Este capitulo tiene lemon, no me hago resposable por sus reacciones, no es tan fuerte pero a los que no le guste este tipo de ecena saltence el ultimo párrafo gigante y valla al próximo capitulo xDDD os pero que les guste!!! Gracias por leer! **

Capitulo 10: Sakura…yo te amo!

Ya eran las 12 de la tarde y el sol estaba brillando intensamente, en la cama se veía que alguien estaba debajo de la sabanas durmiendo plácidamente, hasta que la despertó un ruido y de sus dulces sueños y eso era el sonido del timbre, se revolvió en la sabanas con rabia, luego de unos segundos se levanto de la cama y se puso una bata de baño ya que tenia una pijama muy demostrativa, bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta sin pensarlo y hay estaba su mejor amigo Sasuke vestido con un pantalón y una camisa de tiritas negras.

Mmm ya veo que todavía estabas durmiendo Saku-chan-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

Etto…es que estaba muy cansada jejeje-dijo la ojiverde con timidez.

Jajaja bueno no me vas a invitar a pasar?-dijo el moreno.

He? Aaa si, si claro-le hizo un ademan de que entrara-creo que aun estaba dormida-y se dirigió a la sala mientras que Sasuke la seguía, se sentó-y dime Sasuke-kun quieres café?

Mmm no me gusta-hizo una pausa-pero igual gracias.

Entonces te traigo jugo?-el moreno asistió y Sakura se dirigió a la cocina, volviendo unos pocos segundos después con una taza de café en la mano y en la otra un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Sabes Saku-chan estuve pensando en lo que dijeron aquellos tipos en la playa-bebió del jugo-no crees que halla una pequeña posibilidad de que eso sea verdad?-vio que Sakura fruncía el ceño-se que es un poco tonto pero no se, todo es posible-bebió otro sorbo de su jugo.

No, no me parece tonto, yo también lo estuve pensando-saco un libro del bolsillo de la bata y se lo paso a Sasuke-vez ese libro, se llama El mundo de los otros Universos-bebió un sorbo de su café-y extrañamente dice lo mismo que nos dijeron aquellos tipos, dice que había una vez una princesa que estaba haciendo preparada para ser reina de un universo pero sucedió algo extraño y desapareció la buscaron en todos los universos pero no la encontraron, luego de unos años ella descubrió su pasado ya que no lo recordaba porque por alguna razón, que no dice el libro, ella perdió la memoria, luego de repararla fue echa la reina de ese universo y le dieron una jema que era para controlar los cuatro elementos-bebió de nuevo de su café-aire, fuego, agua y viento, pero un tipo malévolo quería apoderarse de la jema para que ella no estuviera en riesgo el guardián de ella va y trata de atrapar al tipo malo jeje, no lo logra así que la reina va a salvarlo ya que en realidad lo amaba, aunque lo que no entiendo es que termina hay no se sabe si el guardián de la reina sobrevive así que es un poco raro-bebió de nuevo de su café-pero no creo que yo sea reina y tu mi guardián Jajaja adema sabemos que solo somos amigos.

Si…-el ojinegro miro hacia otro lado-pero espero que no sea por mucho tiempo-susurro sin que la pelirrosa lo escuchara-pero aun así es muy raro no crees?-Sakura asistió-si eso es verdad, significa que los tipos malvados te están buscando porque piensan que tienes la jema, pero en realidad no es así, quizás no seas tu la reina sino otra persona y esta historia sea verdadera-dijo abanicando con el libro en mano-bebió de su jugo-Hey pero espero que no te sigan confundiendo porque no estaré para salvarte todo el tiempo Jajaja.

Si eres idiota-voltio hacia otro lado-no necesito de tu ayuda, y además esa historia no es real es imposible.

Ciertamente si, así que mejor olvidemos eso-se volvió a sentar-que vamos hacer hoy?

Mmm no lo se-miro por la ventana-quiero ir al parque, necesito aire fresco.

Me parece bien, pero…no puedes ir a si al aire libre-el moreno rio entre dientes.

Hey no te burles!!-se paro-después de todo estaba durmiendo, voy a vestirme Jum!-y subió a su cuarto.

Luego de un rato Sakura bajo con un vestido azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que tenia estampados de flores por todos lados y unas sandalias azul claro, llevaba el pelo suelto solo que tenia un cintillo del mismo color que el vestido.

Sasuke había quedado hipnotizado viéndola, no solo la amaba por su forma de ser también por su físico tan hermosos que la diferenciaba de todas las chicas y lo que mas le gustaba a el de ella era su pelo rosa pálido que olía a cerezas eso lo cautivaba y lo hacia olvidar cualquier cosa.

Hey Sasuke-kun?-dijo la ojiverde sacando al moreno de sus pensamientos.

He?-dijo Sasuke mirándola a la cara.

Ya que vamos al parque-hizo una pausa-vamos hacer un picnic!!!

Hmp!-fue lo que respondió el moreno

Jeje lo tomare como un esta bien-así que la pelirrosa se dirigió a la cocina y empaco comida en una cesta para llevarla al parque, regreso donde el moreno la esperaba-listo, ya nos podemos ir Sasuke-kun.

Ok vamos-dijo este parándose y siguiendo a la pelirrosa que ya se dirigía a la puerta para salir.

**********************************************

Ya habían llegado al parque y solo habían algunas personas, Sakura corrió hasta donde había un árbol de cerezos y se recostó al árbol, levantando la cabeza hacia arriba para ver los cerezos que habían en el, estaba tan hipnotizada que no se dio cuenta que el moreno la estaba mirando atentamente, ya que ella seguía sonriendo y viendo cada una de las flores que tenia el árbol, cada una de las Sakuras, hasta que el moreno se sentó junto a ella y elimino el silencio.

Son bonitas no?-ella asistió mientras que seguía viendo el árbol, aunque aun así le dedico una sonrisa al moreno-igual que tu…-dijo el ojinegro un poco bajo pero igual la pelirrosa lo escucho, haciendo que esta se pusiera muy roja.

Etto...arigato...-fue lo único que pudo decir.

El silencio volvió a dominar el ambiente, Sakura aprovecho y dejo de ver el árbol para colocar un mantel en la hierba y saco la comida que había traído mientras que Sasuke seguía mirando para ver todo lo que hacia.

Sasuke-Kun quieres comer ya?-Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros-o vamos a pasear?, yo aun no tengo hambre.

Bueno entonces vamos a pasear-dijo Sasuke levantándose, agarro a Sakura por la mano y la obligo a caminar, pasaron por todo el parque, viendo a los niños jugar, las parejas hablando y otras gentes haciendo picnic, pronto llegaron al final del parque que terminaba en una especia de bosque, Sasuke quiso seguir caminando para ver que había en ese lugar ya que nunca lo había visto, pero Sakura se detuvo evitando que el moreno siguiera.

Sasuke-kun no quiero ir hace lugar-dijo Sakura un poco asustada y por supuesto esto lo noto el moreno.

Por que Sakura? Que pasa?-dijo este volteándose a ella con el ceño fruncido.

Etto…es que nadie va a ese lugar-hizo una pausa-porque dicen que esta embrujado, alguien murió hay y su espíritu esta vagando y el que se atreva a entrar pagara las consecuencias, así que mejor vámonos!!-jalo al moreno pero este no se movió ni un poco-Sasuke-kun vámonos además estamos muy cerca….n..no qui..ero ir!-ya Sakura estaba muy nerviosa pero el moreno no le creía.

Vamos Saku-chan….no va a pasar nada-dijo el moreno jalando a la pelirrosa un poco para que se pusiera a su altura-además estoy contigo no te va a pasar nada.

P..pero..es..que..yo..le..te..tengo…mi…mie...do…a los…fa..fa…fantasma!!-dijo balbuceando y ya estaba un poco pálida.

No existe tal fantasma-dijo el moreno-no existe, anda vamos!!

Esta…bien-Sakura agarro al moreno más fuerte mientras se adentraban al bosque.

Todo estaba en silencio, no se oían ni pájaros, animales o los típicos ruidos que hay en un bosques, todo era absoluto silencio, solo se escuchaban los paso que daban los dos chicos que estaban en ese solitario bosque. Sakura iba agarrada muy fuerte de Sasuke, tenia mucho miedo y volteaba a todos lados a ver si veía algo pero no veía nada esto la inquietaba mas, los arboles estaban caídos y la hierba estaba un poco seca, la verdad que para Sakura ese lugar era horrible.

Sasuke-kun…tengo miedo-se aferro mas al brazo de el moreno.

Tranquila todo esta bien-Sasuke estaba muy incomodo ya que no estaba acostumbrado a tener tan cerca de la pelirrosa, en ese momento llegaron a un lugar que no tenia arboles, como un prado-bueno que te parece si nos sentamos aquí mientras te calmas un poco-Sakura asistió y se sentaron el la hierba, claro que Sakura no se soltó del brazo del moreno.

Habían pasado 5 minutos y Sakura extrañamente le había dado sueño no sabia porque pero se estaba durmiendo, y ahora que lo pensaba desde hay el bosque no se veía tan horrible mas bien se veía lindo? Si le pareció lindo, de la nada Sakura apoyo su cabeza en el hombre del moreno quedándose profundamente dormida.

Sasuke solo la miraba estaba plácidamente dormida, con las expresiones de su cara relajadas, sus pies estirados y sus brazos agarraban el brazo derecho de el mientras que su cabeza estaba recostada al hombro, se veía tan linda desde la vista de Sasuke que ya no resistía, su autocontrol había llegado a su fin verla así lo provocaba, no porque la veía bonita mas bien le gustaba mas la forma de ser de Sakura pero verla así lo llevo a su fin, así que no aguanto.

Sakura…yo te amo-dijo en un susurro, se disponía a besarla pero algo lo paro.

Sakura había abiertos sus ojos con una sonrisa, Sasuke ya estaba a solos centímetros de la cara de Sakura, enrojecido ya que temía que Sakura se hubiera dado cuenta, pero lo que escucho lo sorprendió mas-Sasuke-kun yo también te amo-dijo Sakura en un hilo de voz pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el moreno la escuchara-yo te amo desde el principio Sasuke-kun…pero tenia miedo-se acerco mas a Sasuke y ya sus respiraciones se estaban juntando.

Sakura yo también te ame desde el principio-se acerco mas y sus labios se rozaron y los dos sintieron un choque eléctrico, como si sus cuerpo tuvieran un enlace-me alegra que también sientas lo mismo por mi…-y el moreno termino de juntar sus labios con la de la pelirrosa dejando a esta sorprendida, pero luego de unos segundos correspondió el beso, que después se convirtió en uno mas apasionado ya que Sasuke había arrecostado a la pelirrosa al suelo y Sakura había envuelto sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno.

Sasuke lentamente le subía el vestido con la mano a Sakura y con la otra le agarraba el cuello para besarla mejor, hubo algo que lo detuvo y era la mano de Sakura que le impedía subir el vestido.

Sasuke-kun no se si sea correcto-dijo la pelirrosa sonrojada-además yo nunca….Etto…

Shhh, tranquila Sakura no va a pasar nada lo prometo-dijo el moreno acariciándole el pelo-pero sino quieres esta bien…yo…solo quiero ser tu novio-hizo una pausa y tomo aire-Sakura-chan quieres ser mi novia?-el moreno se sonrojo al igual que la pelirrosa.

Sasuke-kun!! Claro q si!!-y lo abrazo fuerte mente haciendo que el moreno se sonrojada.

Te amo…-dijo Sasuke al oído de la ojijade.

Yo también Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura y aproximo sus labios a los de el para besarlos algo que correspondió el moreno sin dudarlo.

Muy pronto se volvió otra vez apasionante y Sasuke fue subiendo el vestido-Sakura…quieres esto?-pregunto el parándose de hacer lo que hacia-mas que nada Sasuke-kun-dijo la pelirrosa un poco sonrojada ya que la mano del moreno estaba en su vientre por debajo del vestido, Sasuke solo le sonrió y siguió con lo suyo, fue subiendo su mano hasta llegar a los pechos de la chica y con un clip (el típico xD) le quito el sostén y lo tiro a L.D(lugar desconocido xD)pero aun la pelirrosa tenia el vestido puesto, Sakura se ruborizo mucho pero no se quedo atrás y le quito la camisa al moreno y este la ayuda para hacerlo mas fácil y la ojiverde pudo ver su buen formado cuerpo y paso sus delicadas manos por el abdomen del chico y este sonrió, luego el moreno le subió el vestido hasta la cintura a la chica haciendo que esta se pusiera mas roja, extrañamente el moreno paro de besarla y bajo su cabeza hasta la altura de la entre pierna de la pelirrosa-Sasuke-kun q haces…ahhhhh!!-Sasuke había bajado rápidamente la braguitas de Sakura e inserta uno de sus dedos en la entre pierna de la chica, la pelirrosa siente un placer inimaginable pero para hacer sincero no le gustaba eso era como invadir su privacidad, así que saco fuerzas de no se donde y agarro la mano de Sasuke-Sasuke- kun así no me gusta lo…lo siento-el chico se sonrojo es que no había aguantado las ganas ahora se sentía avergonzado-yo lo siento…-luego termino de quitarle el vestido a la chica, esta estaba muy apenada ya que solo le quedaba una pieza de ropa esto lo noto el moreno-eres bellísima no tienes porque tener pena, jamás te cambiaria por nada porque te amo!!-Sakura se puso mas roja si es que se podía y Sasuke la beso, luego bajo por su cuello llenándolo de besos y algunos mordisco que sacaban gemidos de placer de la chica (es difícil escribir esto para mi jejeje ya que es la primera vez inner: si, si cállate y continua no es la gran cosa ¬¬), luego siguió hacia abajo hasta llegar a la altura se sus pechos suavemente los masajeo y luego no aguanto la tentación y los mordió haciendo que la chica gritara su nombre a los cuatro vientos, el sonrió y siguió jugando con ellos: lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos y masajeándolos, Sakura no aguanto: aaaaaaaaaahh Sasuke-kun basta!-este paro-que no te gusta?-y con su mano masajeo mas rápido uno de sus pechos-n-no-el moreno presiono mas-enserio?-la estaba torturando y ella no podía mas-si si me gusta! AAAAAAAA-el sonrió-esta bien no lo hare mas-cuando el moreno termino la frase bam! Bum! Sakura de la nada estaba encima de él xD-ahora me toca a mi-dijo con una sonrisa malévola (eso es Sakura muahahahaha) bajo los pantalones del chico mientras le besaba la boca, luego fue hasta la oreja del chico-te gusta esto Sa-su-ke…kun!-dijo sensualmente haciendo que el moreno se pusiera tenso y luego mordió el ovulo de la oreja-por que a mi se me gusta-luego de la nada bajo sus manos hasta el miembro de el chico y por encima se su ropa interior empezó a masajearlo xD(que sádica soy T_T xD(siertooo!! Muxo xD ) ) el moreno se puso muy tenso y cuando Sakura vio eso se paro en seco dejando al moreno decepcionado-pero que…?-dijo el moreno la chica puso una cara inocente-es que yo pensé que no te gustaba? Jeje-el moreno frunció el ceño y hay lo entendió la chica estaba jugando con el así que el también jugaría un poco (Uy esto se puso feo muahahahaha( Me Traumass xD ) )-Mmm pues no me gustaba-Sakura frunció el ceño-en realidad prefiero otra cosa-bum! Bam de nuevo Sasuke estaba encima de Sakura y le quito la ultima prenda de la chica y luego se quito la de ella-creo que ya es hora de que terminemos con esto no?-Sakura estaba en estado de shock y toda su cara se puso roja-Sasuke-kun aun no estoy lista-Sasuke puso una mano en el seno de la chica y la apretó esta gimió-segura?-la chica solo pudo asistir el moreno se desilusión y dejo de hacer lo que hacia y solo la miro, ella también lo miraba y de pronto entendió-estoy lista Sasuke-kun-sabia que la mirada de Sasuke le decía "sino quieres no lo hacemos", el sonrió y dijo-antes de eso voy hacerte una pregunta-Sakura frunció el ceño-quieres ser mi novia Saku-chan?-dijo este volteando hacia otro lado, la chica rio por lo bajo-claro que si Sasuke-kun no desearía otra cosa jeje-Sasuke la miro con una sonrisa-yo tampoco-y con mucho cariño la beso y sin darse cuenta ya Sasuke estaba entrando en ella, la ojiverde inmediatamente se tenso-tranquila te prometo que no pasara nada-ella se tranquilizo mas pero grito ya que sentía dolor, el moreno la callo delicadamente con un beso pero después Sakura entendió que mientras mas entraba menos sentía dolor y ahora sentía placer al igual que el moreno-Sasuke-kun mmmg!!!-era lo que decía la chica y estoy le gustaba al ojinegro ya que sabia que ella lo estaba disfrutando así que aumento el ritmo de las embestidas, todo era gemidos de parte de los dos y ya no había descanso entre una embestida a otra, Sakura subió sus piernas y las envolvió en la cadera de el chico para sentirlo mas adentro-aaaahhh-los dos gimieron al mismo tiempo, ahora Sasuke sentó mas a Sakura y la agarro por lo glúteos para ayudarla a que las embestidas fueran mas fuertes, pronto llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, luego estaban muy cansados Sasuke le dio un beso cariñoso a SU pelirrosa y luego salió de ella se tiro a un lado y Sakura apoyo su cabeza en el bien formado tronco del chico y asa los dos nuevos novios entraron al mundo de lo sueños ya que habían quedado agotados, pero no sabia que cuando despertaran iba a descubrir una gran sorpresa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Señores! Aquí descubrirán todo! Entenderán el porq Sasuke y Sakura se kieren tanto en parte pero es donde empieza lo bueno! Espero que les guste!! Y gracias por leer y sus comentarios XD.**

_Capitulo 12:El descubrimiento del gran secreto!!_

Sakura abrió los ojos y vio la luna llena y a su alrededor muchos arboles, de repente vio que no tenia ropa y al lado suyo estaba su amigo o mejor dicho su nuevo novio que estaba en sus mismas condiciones y empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado hace unas horas y su rostro se sonrojo, luego decidió pararse y buscar su ropa(claro fue difícil xD). Ya la tenia puesta y miro a su alrededor su mirada se fijo en un moreno que seguía profundamente dormido y sin poder evitarlo quedo hipnotizada, luego desvió la mirada hacia otro lado (con dificultad xD inner: claro quien no va a querer ver al bombonaso así!!) en donde el bosque se profundizaba y vio una extraña luz, no sabia si era el reflejo de la luna, lo que sabia era que deseaba ir hacia ella, no sabia porque ,ni para que, solo tenia la sensación de que si iba hacia allá descubriría algo, así que camino sigilosamente entre los arboles por la dirección donde se encontraba aquella extraña luz.

**********************

Mientras tanto un moreno abrió sus ojos y sintió que le faltaba algo y pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba su chica la que mas amaba, así que se paro lo mas rápido que pudo y se vistió, luego vio en dirección hacia algo que le extraño mucho y eso era lo mismo que había visto Sakura, el moreno sintió la misma sensación que había sentido la chica así que se dispuso a ir hacia esa extrañes.

***********************

Sakura iba caminando y cada vez mas rápido, veía que la luz se hacia mas brillante y su emoción aumentaba mas, cada vez que se acercaba mas sentía una brisa cálida que rozaba su delicado rostro y su corazón latía mas fuerte, de repente ya no le interesaba nada toda su mente estaba ocupada en aquella luz, así que no se dio cuenta de que unos pasos se acercaban a ella.

Seguía caminando hacia la luz (no!! No vallas hacia la luz xD) y ya cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver que aquella extrañes era una esfera de luz que flotaba en el aire, la ojiverde levanto su mano derecha y la acerco a la esfera, ya cuando estaba apunto de tocarla una mano la paro y la obligo a voltear hacia atrás.

Que haces Sakura?-dijo el moreno pero vio algo extraño en la chica, sus ojos estaban nublados y su vista estaba perdida hacia la nada (como una persona ciega)-Sakura que te pasa?-pregunto el ojinegro angustiado.

Debemos ir- dijo la ojijade, solo que con una voz mas grave que la de ella.

A donde?-dijo Sasuke- debemos ir-volvió a decir la chica y zafó su mano del agarre y la acerco a la esfera, pero de nuevo el ojinegro la paro.

No toques eso! No sabes que puede hacer-bajo la mano de Sakura.

Debemos ir a conocer nuestro pasado-Sakura movió rápidamente su otra mano y toco la luz, todo su brazo se fue iluminando hasta que la chica se iluminara por completo, el chico también se había iluminado ya que estaba agarrado de la pelirrosa.

De repente la esfera se ilumino más y se volvió mas grande, tanto para que los dos novios quedaran dentro de ella, lo único que hizo Sasuke fue abrazar a Sakura.

Sasuke-kun que pasa?-Sasuke vio que la chica tenia los ojos vueltos a la normalidad pero antes de que pudiera responder, la esfera se ilumino mas y los dos chicos se cegaron y luego sintieron coquillas por todo sus cuerpos, lo ultimo que se escucho fue-seria difícil de explicarlo-como respuesta de Sasuke, luego este abrazo mas fuerte a su chica amada.

***********************

La luz había dejado de brillar y ya no estaba. Sasuke seguía abrazando a Sakura y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban fuera de peligro deshizo el agarre.

Donde estamos?-dijo Sakura observando su alrededor, sus ojos vieron un camino de piedra y ellos estaban parados hay, arboles al lado del camino, extrañamente todos del mismo tamaño y por ultimo vio arbustos que estaban llenos de cerezas.

No lo se- respondió el ojinegro-gracias a ti es que estamos aquí-la pelirrosa de extraño.

Pero….como?-hizo una pausa-lo único que recuerdo es que me desperté y luego camine, y ya después estaba contigo y alrededor de nosotros había una luz cegadora.

Pues no paso solo eso-el moreno puso cara seria y le conto lo ocurrido a la ojijade.

Ahora lo recuerdo-dirigió su mirada al cielo y vio que era espectacular ya que nunca en su vida visto tantas estrellas en el cielo-yo solo vi una luz extraña y la seguía, cuando ya estaba cerca de ella me sentí en otro mundo y mi único objetivo era tocar aquella esfera, no se porque-agrego.

Para conocer nuestro pasado-dijo el moreno.

Como así?-dijo la ojijade.

Lo ultimo que dijiste antes de entrar en si fue "debemos ir para conocer nuestro pasado"-agrego-aun no lo entiendo.

Sakura: ir a donde?

Sasuke: aquí donde estamos, supongo.

Sakura: pero que es aquí? No lo entiendo.

Sasuke: Hmp, yo menos.

Sakura: ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo mi niñez…todas mis preguntas sobre ello se las preguntaba a mi mama.

Sasuke: tienes razón, yo tampoco lo recuerdo y no se nada de ello.

Sakura: que crees que deberíamos hacer?

Sasuke: no tengo ni la menor idea.

Sakura: que tal si seguimos este camino?

Sasuke: Hmp!

Lo tomare como un si-jalo al moreno del brazo y empezaron a caminar por el camino de piedras.

**********************

Ya habían caminado dos horas y estaban muy cansados, pero pronto vieron algo diferente.

Al final del camino había una gran puerta de madera que se veía que era la única entrada hacia un lugar que estaba protegido por una gran barrera de cemento, color marrón claro.

P…pero que es eso?-dijo la pelirrosa viendo aquello que estaba al frente de ella.

Pues el final del camino-se quedo pensando-quizás el lugar donde descubriremos nuestros pasados.

Eso crees?-dijo la ojiverde mirándolo con cara de confundida.

Hay que averiguarlo-así que los dos chicos se dirigieron a aquella puerta.

Cuando estuvieron cerca no tenían la menos idea de cómo abrirla ya que era demasiado grande, pero sin explicación empezaron abrirse solas.

Lo que vio Sakura le sorprendió, era un ciudad completa!, habían pequeñas casas, caminos, algunos edificios y se podía decir que era muy grande a comparación de lo que habían visto afuera (imagínense a Konoha, pero un poco mas moderna xD). Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que allí estaba su "jefa" (Tsunade-sama) y sus amigos del colegio (Hinata y Naruto) y lo peor era que le sonreían!!.

Los conoces?- dijo Sasuke en un susurro a la pelirrosa.

H…hi-dijo la ojiverde con un hilo de voz. Los conocidos de Sakura se dirigieron hacia ella.

Ohayu Sakura-chan…Danttebayo!!-no hace falta decir quien es ¬¬.

O…oha….yu…Saku…ra-chan-dijo una peliazul.

Pero que hacen aquí?-dijo a pelirrosa.

Te lo explicaremos, pero primero vamos al cuartel-dijo Tsunade, extrañamente en un tono bajo.

Que cuartel? De que hablas?-dijo Sasuke un poco furioso por tanto misterio.

Tu solo síguenos, baka-dijo Naruto, el moreno solo lo miro mal.

Esta bien Naruto!! Pero no le digas así!!-dijo Sakura con un puño levantado.

Es…esta bien Sakura-chan jeje…-dijo el rubio nervioso.

Ya basta!! SIGANME!-dijo Tsunade.

Lo siento Tsunade-sama-dijo la ojiverde

Aquí no es necesario que me digas así, Sakura-le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

H…hi!-dijo como final de la conversación la pelirrosa y luego se dispuso a seguir a Tsunade, al lado iba un moreno guapo erm erm digo serio y atrás sus dos mejores amigos.

Mientras Sakura seguía a su antigua jefa todos los habitantes de ese lugar extraño la miraban a ella y a Sasuke, esto le extraño mucho pero se dispuso a seguir su camino.

Estaban caminado por una especie de será y a los lados de esta habían muchas casas diferentes, al final de ese camino había un edificio circular con una puerta roja y ventanas por todos lados.

Aquí es-dijo Hinata seria, algo que le pareció raro a Sakura.

Tsunade abrió la puerta y enfrente de ella habían unas escaleras que iban hacia arriba, subieron como tres pisos y luego giraron a la izquierda, era una especia de pasillos, pasaron dos puertas y a la tercera entraron. Las paredes de aquella habitación eran blancas, al lado había un estante lleno de libros y en el centro de aquella habitación había una mesa redonda con cinco sillas.

Siéntense-dijo la rubia.

Todos se sentaron, Tsunade al lado de Sakura, Sasuke al lado de la pelirrosa, luego Naruto y de ultimo Hinata que al mismo tiempo estaba al lado de Tsunade, ya que eres un circulo (oooh!! Q ciencia ¬¬ jejeje).

Y que es lo que nos tiene que decir?-dijo la ojijade dirigiéndose a Tsunade.

Pues como ya sabrán ustedes no recuerdan sus pasados-los dos chicos asistieron-pues aquí le diremos porque-Sakura se extraño.

Entonces díganos!!-dijo impaciente la ojiverde.

Calma Sakura….-dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa-la verdad es que ustedes viven aquí, pero hace dos años una persona llamada Orochimaru quiso capturarte ya que eres la futura reina de Konoha! Así que te enviamos a otro universo y borramos tus recuerdos para que nunca estuvieras sufriendo, tu madre quiso ir contigo para no dejarte sola así que Konoha quedo a cargo mío, Naruto y Hinata se encargaban que no te pasara nada en el liceo y luego Sasuke tu guardián oficial lo mandamos haces unos días ya que descubrimos que los sucesores de Orochimaru te seguía solo que Sasuke al entrar en aquel mundo también perdió la memoria y yo entre ya que quería mantenerte vigilada en tu trabajo. Y lo logramos ahora estas aquí a salvo y pronto recuperaras tus recuerdos-Tsunade dio una carcajada, y Sakura y Sasuke estaban sorprendidos.

Entonces lo que dijeron los tipos de la playa era cierto!!-dijo Sasuke.

Y…también lo que dice el libro-Sakura se quedo pensando-entonces mi mama donde esta?!! Esta viva? Por favor dígame que si!!-Sakura se paro de la silla de un golpe.

Si lo esta-dijo Tsunade pero de repente una mueca de tristeza apareció en su rostro-pero… la tiene secuestrada Orochimaru junto con la jema-Tsunade golpeo la mesa con su puño-no pudimos llegar a tiempo.

Pero esta viva!!-dijo Sakura levantándose de nuevo-y yo misma la recatare!! No importa que tenga que hacer-dijo con voz decidida.

Sabemos que lo harás Sakura-hizo una pausa-pero también debes recatar la jema sino Konoha se llenara de oscuridad total y se destruirá-dijo Tsunade con un tono de tristeza.

Pero…que es esa jema?-pregunto Sasuke.

La que permite que una persona pueda usar los cuatro elementos, siempre es otorgada a la reina de Konoha para que la proteja y así no ocurra la destrucción del universo-respondió Sakura de lo mas tranquila.

Como sabes eso?-dijo Sasuke.

Tienes el libro verdad?-dijo Tsunade-dice la historia de nuestro mundo solo lo puedes leer tu ya que eres la futura reina, pero donde esta?-dijo de nuevo la rubia.

Eee si lo ley…pero no recuerdo donde esta creo que esta en mi casa, bueno mi otra casa, supongo-dijo la pelirrosa confundida.

Mmm entonces esta aquí, debes tenerlo bien guardado-Sakura puso cara de extrañada-ya veras porque esta aquí, ahora debes estar al tanto Sakura que un hombre malévolo esta tras de ti, tu tienes poderes pero hasta que no recuperes tus recuerdos al igual que Sasuke no podrán utilizarlo.-termino de decir la ojimiel.

Pero como recuperaremos nuestros recuerdos?-dijo la pelirrosa.

No lo se-dijo Tsunade sinceramente.

Yo creo que cuando estén lo suficientemente tiempo aquí, para que la misma ciudad se los devuelva-dijo Hinata hablando en la conversación por primera vez.

Si eso creo…prometan que cuando pasen nos avisaran-los dos novios asistieron-ahora valla al ultimo piso hay estarán sus habitaciones, Naruto los guiara.

Subieron las escaleras, no se decirles cuantos pisos eran porque ellos no le aprestaron mucha atención a ello, pero se puede decir que llegaron rápido la habitación del lado derecho de la escalera era la de Sakura y la de Sasuke era la del lado izquierdo, de acuerdo a lo que había dicho Naruto.

Eee voy a cambiarme Sasuke-kun-dijo la ojiverde dándole un pequeño beso en los labio al moreno que este profundizo mas-yo también-dijo como ultimo el moreno para después entrar cada quien a su habitación, cuando Sakura entro a la suya se sorprendió porque todo era exactamente que su antigua habitación, su ropa, zapatos, la cama todo esta hay!! Y exactamente igual. Pero después entro al baño ya era demasiadas sorpresas para ese día. "Lo que ellos no sabían era que este no era el final, si no el principio de una nueva vida, donde iban a encontrar muchos peligros y vivir la experiencia que jamás hallan vivido".


	13. Chapter 13

_Capitulo 13:El momento de recuperar el pasado._

Luego de unos cuantos días en donde Sakura y Sasuke conocieron mas su antiguo hogar y que ya se habían acostumbrados de que los habitantes los vieran con caras de sorprendidos, a las cosas de esa dimensión ya que todo era muy diferente a la nuestra, la gente tenia habilidades ninjas, otros podían controlar los elementos hasta hacer magia!!...por supuesto nuestros protagonistas intentaban hacer estas cosas por si recordaban algo pero siempre resultaba inútil y esto los desilusionaba mucho.

Todos los días eran exactamente igual: pasear por el lugar, conocer las personas de aquella ciudad, ponerse al tanto de lo que estaba pasando allí y tratar de recuperar sus recuerdos, siempre la misma rutina y siempre el mismo resultado "ni un recuerdo del pasado"…hasta que un día fue diferente.

Era una mañana calurosa eso de cómo las 9 am, Sakura y Sasuke estaban en el jardín de aquel edificio donde se hospedaban aunque ya le habían dicho que esas no eras sus casas y que no las iban a conocer hasta que recuperaran sus recuerdos por razones que ellos no conocían.

Ahora que lo pienso Sasuke-kun…hay una parte de esta ciudad que no conocemos…-dijo la ojiverde acostada en el césped de aquel jardín mirando aquel cielo azul muy llamativo.

No recuerdo...que lugar?-dijo el ojinegro leyendo un libro que había visto en los estantes en donde se había reunido la primera vez y enterado de todo aquel sorprendente secreto.

Recuerdas cuando estábamos en la frontera de la ciudad en donde estaba la puerta trasera?-dijo la chica levantándose para mirar a su amado.

O si ya lo recuerdo-dijo el moreno quitando los ojos del libro.

**---FLASH BACK---**

Los dos novios estaban caminando por toda la ciudad, no recordaban cuanto había durado la caminata pero se dieron cuenta que fue mucha ya que había llegado al otro extremo de la ciudad en donde se encontraba otra puerta igual a la de la parte delantera que suponían ellos que era para salir de la ciudad o quizás ir a otra parte de ella, lo que si les intereso mucho fue lo que había en la parte derecha de esta puerta. Había una especia de bosque que iba en dirección hacia arriba como especia de una montaña así que decidieron ir hacia ese tipo de bosque o selva, cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca vieron que la entrada de aquel lugar estaba vigilada por unas personas vestidas de ninjas? Si eso de ninjas.

Disculpen pero no pueden entrar a este lugar!-le dijo uno de aquellos ninjas a los chicos.

Etto…porque?-dijo Sakura.

Esta zona esta prohibida para que la gente pase….son ordenes de Tsunade-sama-dijo el otro hombre.

Nadie puede pasar sin su autorización y menos ustedes-agrego el primer hombre que hablo.

Pero por que? Acaso nos ocultan algo?-dijo un Sasuke un poco furioso.

Lo siento pero son ordenes de ellas nosotros solo lo obedecemos-dijo el segundo hombre.

Pues nosotros deberíamos conocer todo lo que esta aquí…así que es grabe que no los impida!! Es una injusticia!!-dijo el moreno aun mas molesto ya que lo mataba la curiosidad.

Lo siento no pueden entrar y es nuestra ultima palabra-dijeron los ninjas al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke-kun vámonos no vale la pena que te pongas así-dijo la ojijade agarrando a Sasuke por el brazo para que se controlara-descubriremos lo que esta hay-esto ultimo se lo dijo en el oído, el solo asistió y se marcharon de aquel lugar para luego regresar por el camino de donde habían venido.

**---FIN DEL FLASH BACK---**

Me pregunto porque Tsunade-sama les habrá dicho esas ordenes-dijo Sakura un poco desconcertada.

Nos esta ocultando algo y creo que deberíamos averiguarlo-dijo Sasuke con tono decidido y luego cerro el libro que leía de golpe-y se me ocurre algo para averiguarlo…

De que hablas? Explícate...-dijo la ojiverde un poco confundida parándose ya que el moreno se había parado.

Cuando estuvimos allá vi que se puede entrar también por entre los arbusto que hay allí…iremos en la noche donde será mas difícil que nos detecten, entraremos y averiguaremos de una vez por toda lo que hay allí-dijo el moreno dirigiéndose adentro del edificio y Sakura siguiéndolo por detrás.

Estas seguro?...no crees que deberíamos comentárselo a Tsunade-sama para que nos diga lo que es lo que hay allí?-dijo Sakura insegura.

No, créeme no nos los dirán, si nos ocultan algo debe ser por buenas razones-dijo Sasuke subiendo por las escaleras-Sakura prepara un bolso con comida y linterna en la media noche iremos a ese lugar-ya habían llegado a sus habitaciones.

E…esta bien Sasuke-kun-dijo dudando-pero… a que hora nos iremos de ese lugar?-pregunto la ojiverde antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación.

Nos quedaremos durmiendo allí y saldremos temprano en la mañana-Sasuke vio que Sakura no esta muy convencida-imagínate que es un día de campo-sonrió y entro en su habitación.

Sakura hiso lo mismo pero un poco insegura y se pregunto "_será que esto esta bien?"_ pero después pensó con mente fría y se propuso a ir a ese lugar tenia el presentimiento que hay descubrirían sus recuerdos.

*****************************

Muy pronto ya eran las 11:30 Sasuke al igual que Sakura se habían despedido de Tsunade y le habían dado las buenas noches unas horas atrás, luego entraron a sus cuartos y prepararon lo que necesitaban para quedarse la noche. Pronto ya eran las 12 y Sakura se dispuso a salir de su habitación y dio la casualidad que Sasuke también iba saliendo.

Estas lista?-le susurro el moreno para que no los escucharan, la chica solo asistió-entonces vamos-termino diciendo el moreno y luego empezaron a bajar las escaleras con sumo cuidado.

Cuando llegaron a la salida del edificio abriendo la puerta suavemente y miraron hacia fuera a ver si había alguien afuera, por suerte no había nadie y se dirigieron hacia fuera para dirigirse al otro lado de la ciudad.

Que pasara si nos descubren?-dijo Sakura caminando al lado del moreno-creo que podrían pensar que estamos huyendo-la chica miro hacia ambos lados de la calle para notar que todas las luces de las casas o edificios estaban apagadas.

Pues es algo que no es cierto y mientras nosotros lo tengamos por seguro no pasara nada-dijo el moreno a la chica-además vamos averiguar algo, la princesa tiene derecho- le dedico una sonrisa arrogante a la chica y esta solo se rio por lo bajos.

Aun no me acostumbro a eso de princesa-dijo la ojiverde aumentando el paso ya que había escuchado un ruido detrás de ellos-creo que alguien nos sigue-agrego viendo al moreno.

Continua caminando yo me esconderé por aquí-de la nada el moreno ya no se veía estaba escondido en un callejón-te avisare si veo algo-Sakura asistió y siguió su paso como si nada pero claro con sus oídos bien alertas por si escuchaba otro ruido.

De pronto ya no escuchaba nada, todo estaba bien así que se voltio y se dio un susto ya que el moreno ya estaba hay pero demasiado cerca-casi me matas de un susto!!-de repente noto que el moreno tenia un bulto en los brazos-que llevas hay?-dijo confundida la chica.

Lo que nos seguía-Sakura se extraño mas pero luego entendió lo que tenia Sasuke en su brazos era un cachorro abandonado-tenia frio así que lo envolví en una de las sabanas que trajimos, te gusta?-pregunto el moreno dejando ver al pequeño animal.

Es súper lindo!!-dijo la chica enamorada del perro-que dices no los llevamos con nosotros?-el more solo dijo "Hmp" como siempre-dios!! Cuando vas a dejar de decir eso ¬¬ pero lo tomare como un si así que sigamos-el moreno asistió y los dos chicos y su nueva "mascota" siguieron su camino.

*********************

Después se haber caminado bastante para la opinión de Sakura por fin vieron la puerta gigante y al lado su objetivo.

Ok vamos por aquellos arbusto-el chico señalo hacia unos arbusto que se encontraban al lado de aquel extraño lugar-ve detrás mío te diré si alguien nos ve-la chica de nuevo asistió, sigilosamente Sasuke se dirigió a su objetivo y luego le dio señales a la chica para que lo siguiera algo que hiso esta de inmediato, se dieron cuenta que había una pequeña casilla en la entrada que veían desde su escondite y que adentro de esta había uno de esos ninjas, seguía caminando y ya habían pasado aquella casilla se dieron cuenta que en medio de eso arbusto había un pequeño camino que se dirigía hacia arriba así que decidieron ir por el pero ya cuando estaban cerca Sakura sin querer piso una rama y eso produjo un ruido, enseguida oyeron un "escuche un ruido valla inmediatamente a revisar" Sakura se asusto mucho pero Sasuke solo dijo-corre y sígueme-la chica le hizo caso y corrieron por el camino hacia arriba y luego giraron a la derecha para ocultarse donde había muchos arboles.

Espero que no nos allá visto-dijo Sakura en susurro y parece que dios escucho sus suplicas porque los dos chicos escucharon: no era nada solo un conejo, la chica suspiro-menos mal...

Esta vez tuvimos suerte pero procura mirar al piso cuando estés caminando-dijo Sasuke un poco furioso.

Esta bien!! Lo siento…-dijo una Sakura furiosa y luego siguieron subiendo hacia arriba.

Cuando llegaron a la parte final del camino se puede decir que se quedaron con la boca abierta y saliéndole la baba xD. El paisaje que veían era hermoso, era un zona plana y al final de ella había una cascada gigante que terminaba en una laguna alrededor de esta habían arbustos dispersados y flores rosadas por todos lados y a la derecha de la cascada había un árbol de cerezo que dejo cautivada a Sakura y esto lo noto Sasuke.

Por que nos ocultarían algo así?-dijo el moreno-si es algo espectacular...algo que va mas allá de la imaginación-termino de decir el chico.

Pues no lo se…-dijo Sakura aun viendo el hermoso paisaje-pero siento….siento que la cascada me llama-Sasuke noto que Sakura estaba igual que la ves en la que vieron aquella esfera en el bosque que los trajo hasta hay así que se dispuso a entrar a la laguna y luego Sakura lo siguió, pero extrañamente estaba caliente la verdad es que ellos pensaban que iba estar súper fría ya que era de madrugada pero era todo lo contrario.

Que raro que el agua este así-dijo Sasuke nadando-hacia donde quieres ir?-dijo dirigiéndose a la chica.

Pensé que no me ibas a seguir, como la última vez-dijo la chica extrañada y nadando para llegar a la altura de donde estaba Sasuke.

La ultima vez me di cuenta que tenias razón-Sasuke siguió nadando-dijiste que íbamos a descubrir nuestro pasado así que creo que esta vez recuperaremos nuestro recuerdos creo que es porque eres la princesa y hasta la naturaleza te llama como si fueras parte de ella….-Sasuke estaba también un poco hipnotizado por aquel lugar-hasta yo mismo empiezo a sentirlo.

Exacto…la naturaleza te llama-repitió la chica-y dice que tenemos que ir hacia la cascada- los dos chicos empezaron a nadar con todas su fuerzas ya que el agua que caía de la cascada producía una corriente así que estaban nadando contra la corriente.

Habían nadado con tal fuerza que estaban muy cerca de la cascada y sin que el moreno se diera cuenta ya Sakura la había pasado y no estaba a la vista así que el chico se apresuro y también paso la cascada, lo que veía era increíble la cascada desde atrás se veía espectacular y también había una especie de cueva y ya Sakura estaba en ella, Sasuke subió y alcanzo a la chica. La cueva no era exactamente oscura ni muy profunda era todo lo contrario, estaba iluminada extrañamente y se podía ver el final de la cueva en donde había una pequeña casita en el piso que estaba cerrada por un candado algo que le llamo la atención a Sakura y se dirigió hacia ella.

Cuando Sakura estaba lo suficientemente cerca sus ojos se volvieron a poner blancos como si no tuvieran vida y acerco su mano a donde el candado, extrañamente la mano que se acercaba al candado esta iluminada por una luz verde (lo que pasa cuando Sakura va a curar las heridas en Naruto Shippuden xD) y cuando ya estaba cerca de la cerradura con solo tocarla con su mano se abrió, el moreno solo veía lo que hacia la chica ya que sabia que por mas que intentara detenerla no lo lograría porque era algo que tenia que hacer algo que la obligaba su cuerpo o una fuerza extraña. Se abrieron las puertas de aquella pequeña casa y lo que había adentro era realmente extraño, era como un estante mini y en la parte de arriba había una extraña piedra roja y cristalina algo que le llamo mucho la atención a la pelirrosa, pero algo sucedió apenas toco la piedra se desmayo, Sasuke logro agarrarla antes de que se golpeara con el piso.

Sakura!!-dijo el moreno preocupado por su amada-reacciona!! Que te hizo esa cosa!?-la batuqueo pero nada seguía inconsciente, era como si estuviera en un sueño eterno que nadie la podía despertar-Sakura!!-después de tratarla de despertar mil veces sin ningún resultado, dejo a la chica a recostada delicadamente en el piso y Sasuke toco la piedra y le sucedió exactamente lo mismo se desmayo y callo al piso de golpe cerca de donde estaba Sakura.

"**Lo que estaba pasando mi queridos lectores era que nuestros protagonistas estaban recuperando sus recuerdo y eran tantos que su mente no soportaba y se desmayaban pero en sus sueños seguían viendo todos los recuerdos que habían pasado en aquel extraño mundo en que se encontraban. Es muy difícil de explicar ya que es como contar una vida y yo ni si quiera puedo saber exactamente lo que ellos veían en ese momento lo que si les puede decir es que el pasado de Sasuke no era muy lindo ya que perdió a sus padres a pequeña edad, pero por suerte fue elegido para proteger a la princesa y ser futuro rey; el de Sakura no fue tampoco lindo porque tenia que entrenar y era mucha presión para ella aparte de que sus padres nunca estaban con ella, de vez en cuando su mama pero ella aun así sufría. Lo que si se habían dado cuenta era que mientras ellos dos estaban juntos el pasado se quedaba atrás y eso seguiría siendo así por el resto de la historia mis queridos lectores porque el amor que sentían entre ellos dos era invencible. En fin aquí es donde empiezan a darse cuenta de algunas cosas que junto deberán superar, es como si te dieran agua y luego agua amarga hay una gran diferencia y difícil de quitar el sabor…pero tranquilos nuestros protagonista lo superaran"**

Y hay estaban los dos chico teniendo un mal sueño de su pasado ya que en el habían muchos momentos amargos, pronto se hizo de día y la primera en despertar fue Sakura y de sus ojos ya salían lagrimas…era un golpe difícil para ella saber algunas cosas…


	14. Chapter 14

**Aquí hay de nuevo lemon es el ultimo hasta el final, se q es un poco indecente pero no pude evitarlo jejeje espero q les guste este capi!!!**

_Capitulo 14:Lo que paso el resto de la noche. . . . Eso estaba prohibido por algo!!_

La chica miro a su alrededor y vio la cueva, se extraño ver la cascada ya que no recordaba del todo bien lo que había pasado, solo que el recuerdo lejano de una laguna esplendorosa la había llamado…de resto nada. Lo que no podía creer es que su infancia fuera tan…como decirlo? Repugnante, dolorosa, vida de crisis? El punto era que ni quería pensar en todos esos momentos que la habían pisoteado y ella sin ninguna razón se levantaba de nuevo, en ese momento vio al moreno…esperen sin ninguna razón? Pues claro que no! El chico que estaba al frente de ella durmiendo había sido su mas grande razón! Mejor dicho su vida…estaba locamente enamorada de el y el la había ayudado a soportar todos esos momentos…ahora si podía recordarlos…esos momentos de dolor y lagrimas en donde le daban ganas de tirar la toalla y arrancarse la vida, el estaba hay apoyándola sabiendo que era difícil pero que aun así lo intentaba….porque el extrañamente siempre fue su ángel guardián, protector, máximo héroe y en especial el amor de su vida!!. Por eso ella seguía hay, de pie con ganas de vivir porque aunque no le gustara admitirlo siempre necesitaría el apoyo de el para lograr levantarse en esos momentos de…sufrimiento…

La chica se acerco a Sasuke y con su mano suave le toco la mejilla , con un susurro solo se le ocurrió decir algo- Te amo Sasuke-kun…-el moreno con esa voz solo sonrió y abrió lentamente sus ojos y la miro con esos ojos profundos que escondían un misterio para la pelirrosa eso que ella admiraba y la hipnotizaba totalmente haciendo que ella se alejara de la realidad.

El ojinegro se incorporo y se puso al nivel de la chica (esta se encontraba sentada en el suelo con las piernas entre cruzadas), acerco su boca al oído de la chica haciendo que esta se estremeciera y le dijo- Te amo y ahora se la razón…eres mi vida…-Sakura abrió los ojos como platos…el chico cubo de hielo…había dicho eso? No debía ser una ilusión-y siempre te amare-no definitivamente no era una ilusión….el chico se aproximo su cara al de la ojiverde, hasta el punto es que sus frentes de juntaron y el uno al otro de veían directo a los ojos entrando en un mundo lleno de fantasías y profundizando cada vez mas esa mirada de pasión, ternura, amor y muchos sentimientos juntos….sus alientos ya se juntaban y sus respiraciones estaban mas agitadas…el chico no aguanto mas y unió sus labios de una forma especial y apasionante que la ojijade no dudo en responder.

El beso fue despacio y tierno pero iba aumentando cada vez que Sasuke recostaba a Sakura sobre el suelo, sus manos estaban unidas, mientras que la mano desocupada del moreno jugaba por todas las partes del cuerpo de la pelirrosa haciendo que esta se excitara, mientras que la mano desocupada de la pelirrosa se apoyaba en la cabeza del moreno…El moreno le fue quitando lentamente la camisa a su amada dejando a la vista sus pechos (no tenia sostén) y la chica no se quedo atrás le quito de un solo golpe la camisa al moreno, Sasuke comenzó a besar a la ojiverde por el cuello haciendo que unos gemidos salieran de sus labios color rosa por la presión de los besos, el chico dibujo un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta sus pechos y cuando llego a esto los lamien…lenta y seductoramente…Sakura no aguanto mas y salió un pequeño grito de placer de sus labios, el moreno sonrió y continuo con su juego…pero esta vez un poco mas profundizado…ya que…le bajo los pantalones a la chica al mismo tiempo que con las bragas y metió dos de sus dedos en su parte intima…Sasuke-kun!!-grito la pelirrosa si poder soportar tal placer…el no escucho..esto mas bien lo excitaba mas…Sakura paro la mano de Sasuke y pla pow!! Cambio de posiciones…Sakura estaba al riba del chico y sin que este se diera cuenta ya estaba totalmente desnudo…la ojiverde puso una cara de malicia y las yemas de sus dedos la paso por el miembro de su novio haciendo que este gimiera sin poder resistirlo, luego lo agarro con sus dedos y lo empezó masajear lentamente y pausadamente haciendo que Sasuke se estremeciera…de la nada la detuvo porque ya no podía soportarlo la necesitaba para vivir, no quería estar separa ni un minuto de ella, necesitaba sus besos, sus caricia y abrazos para poder sobrevivir, porque sin ella el seria un ser sin alma y oscuro, porque con ella podía ver la luz y nunca rendirse.

Mientras pensaba esto pensamientos su miembro entraba lentamente con amor y al mismo tiempo desespero provocando que salieran algunos suspiros de los bellos labios que necesitaba Sasuke para vivir…y llego a una conclusión necesitaba a Sakura Haruno para vivir…termino de penetrarla y se quedo quieto para que se acostumbrara y escucho a Sakura-tonto porque te paras? No es la prime…ra vez…que…hacemos…esto…-el moreno entendió y empezó a moverse lentamente y a medida que aumentaba la pasión aumentaba junto con ella las embistadas al mismo tiempo que salían varios suspiros tanto como del moreno y la pelirrosa.

Ya estaban agotados así que el moreno salió lentamente de ella, la verdad que no quería ya que así sabia que podía estar en ella que ella fuera suya y el de ella, pero era imposible detener el tiempo. Se coloco su ropa al igual que la morena y cansados de acostaron en el piso frio y de inmediato los dos enamorados quedaron totalmente dormidos mientras que se abrazaba tiernamente…

En la mañana… (Recuerde que fueron allá a la madrugada)

Unos pasos despertaron al moreno y este se despertó…vio que Tsunade-sama y Hinata-Chan estaban hay con caras de pocos amigos, una gotita salió detrás de la cabeza de Sasuke y en ese momento se levanto la pelirrosa…cuando vio la escena se sorprendió y una risita nerviosa salió de su boca.

Se puede saber que hacen aquí?-dijo Tsunade con autoridad- se supone que este lugar esta prohibido por algo!!-dijo en un tono mas alto.

Entonces díganos porque esta prohibido?-dijo Sasuke con tono desafiante ya que se acordaba que Tsunade era demasiada exigente-si gracias a venir aquí recuperaros nuestro recuerdos-agrego la pelirrosa-cual es el problema? Que tiene de malo?-dijo con suma curiosidad.

Sakura-chan se…supone que no debían de enterarse de todo tan apuradamente-dijo Hinata en tono bajo-pensamos que iba hacer un duro golpe enterarse…de todo….tan rápido-cuando dijo la ultima palabra balbució.

Hinata no comprendo…se que la vida de nuestra infancia no fue bonita-hizo una pausa la ojiverde-pero no por eso íbamos a morir…

Pensábamos que era mejor el mundo con otros ojos….-dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos-así no cometerían los mismo errores que los otros reyes y reinas…-Tsunade se aclaro la garganta como queriéndole decir a Hinata que había hablado mucho y esta se puso mas nerviosa y roja.

Bueno dejemos el tema…el punto es que estaba prohibido!!-frunció el ceño-y que quede algo bien claro… tu madre me puso al mando y hasta que tu no te vuelvas reina seré la mayor autoridad aquí!!!-miro con cara de perro rabioso a los dos enamorados-entendieron!!??-estos solo asistieron nerviosamente-ahora vámonos al cuartel…- los chicos se levantaron del suelo ya que aun estaban sentados y siguieron a dirección al cuartel.

En el cuartel…

Sakura y Sasuke estaban en el jardín trasero tomando aire porque Tsunade los había reprimido muy fuerte como si ellos no supieran lo que hacen…pero bueno así era ella exigente y con mal carácter. Los pensamientos de Sakura fueron interrumpidos cuando Sasuke hablo-hay algo que nos siguen ocultando…hay algo que no sabemos…-Sakura aun no entendía así que el moreno continuo-lo que dijo Hinata en la cueva de los errores de los reyes pasados….no nos dijo exactamente cuales errores…-el moreno iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

Antes de que siguiera hablando Tsunade-sama la interrumpió-había entendido ya-ella estaba apunto de decir lo que no debía…y se donde podemos averiguarlo…-Sakura miro al cielo y Sasuke se le quedo mirando esperando una respuesta-el primer día que llegamos aquí en el salón que nos reunimos habían estantes con libros…uno decía la historia de la jema y la magia…-hizo una pausa-creo que hay esta nuestro objetivo pero ese salón esta cerrado con llave…

Cierto-el moreno también vio hacia al cielo y predijo que iba a llover-Tsunade la tiene…debe estar en alguna parte de su oficina o habitación tenemos que averiguarlo…

Sakura: como pretendes que lo hagamos?

Sasuke: aun no lo se pero hallar el modo…

Sakura: espero que sea seguro sino va a pasar como la ultima vez..

Sasuke: tranquila princesa no te pueden expulsar de tu reino-Sakura sonrió se oía lindo que le dijera así…solo el…

Sakura: entonces ya veremos, vamos adentro tengo el presentimiento de que va a llover.

Sasuke: lo mismo supuse-los dos enamorados se levantaron y se dirigieron adentro de el edificio. Cuando estuvieron en el una peliazul un poco tímida se les atravesó en el camino y les dijo-Ohayu Sakura-chan Ohayu Sasuke-sama-su rostro se puso un poco rojo-Tsunade-sama los llama a su oficina para hablar con ustedes-después de esto sonrió tímidamente y siguió su camino.

Sakura se extraño-que querrá decirnos?

Sasuke: no lo se pronto lo averiguaremos-la pelirrosa asistió y se dirigieron a la oficina.

Una ves en ella Tsunade estaba sentada en una silla detrás de su escritorio y dijo-como ya recuperaron sus recuerdos es hora de que empiecen a entrenar…-dijo esta colocando sus manos debajo de su barbilla para recostar su cabeza en estas.

Entrenamiento?-dijo la ojiverde.

Entrenamiento para mejorar sus poderes por supuesto-pausa-eso no se aprende solo-agrego Tsunade.

Cuando empezaría?-dijo el moreno- y que tipo de entrenamiento seria?

Mañana a las 7:00am!!-Tsunade se levanto-el entrenamiento será de acuerdo a sus poderes. Ahora vallan y descanse porque a partir de mañana no habrá descando-golpió el escritorio-no quiero que lleguen tarde!! Entienden?

Hi!-dijeron Sasuke y Sakura al mismo tiempo, y luego cada uno se dirigieron a su habitación.

Se despidieron con un beso y cada quien entro a su habitación para prepararse para mañana..no tanto por descansar sino Psicológicamente ya que sabría que sufrirían con Tsunade xD

"**Aquí termina esta fase de la historia en donde no todo esta descubierto todavía quedan alguno misterios que resolver que se irán descubriendo a medida que nuestros protagonistas se vuelvan mas fuertes y entusiastas"**


	15. Chapter 15

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa mundo! (inner: q exagerada eres? ¬¬) -.- callate! Aquí no te metas (inner: como sea…) erm erm xD informo que vamos por la mitad de esta historia! Espero que les este gustando! xD T.T la verdad es q no kiero llegar al final 0.o odio los finales….. bueno disfruten este capitulo en donde veran los poderes de Sakura, que claro en parte ya conocen xD**

_Capitulo 15: Entrenamiento!!!_

Lentamente una pelirrosa abrió sus ojos , hasta que estos pudieron ver por la ventana y se dio cuenta que el día esta nublado, voltio hacia un lado y vio su despertador que marcaban las 6:55am, la chica dio un salto y salió de la cama-Oh no!! Tsunade-sama me va a matar!!!-dijo antes de acercarse a su closet para ver que ropa podía usar para el supuesto entrenamiento …eligió lo primero que vio ya que no había tiempo para elegir, primero se puso un short de licra a medio muslo y encima una falda negra y una camisa roja con un circulo blanco justo en el medio por la parte de atrás (como en Naruto Shippuden), luego se puso unas bosta negras hasta las rodillas y por ultimo unos guantes del mismo color que las bosta, no se miro en el espejo solo salió corriendo y se puso una cinta roja con el símbolo de la aleda en ella y bajo las escaleras corriendo cuanto sus piernas se lo permitían. Llego al jardín justo a las 7 am pero ya estaba allí su amado de ojos profundos con su estricta entrenadora que se le quedaron mirando con cara de pocos amigos.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, la pelirrosa no sabia porque su supuesta entrenadora y su amado novio la miraban así, sabia que no se había peinado por escases de tiempo….pero….tan malo era? Ya no podía soportar esas miradas ni ese silencio, pero antes de que la ojijade se saliera de control su amado rompió el silencio.

Saku…estas….estas realmente cambiada!-la señalo con el dedo mientras su expresión era de perplejidad-te ves….grandiosa con esa ropa!! Toda un ninja!!-sonrió con arrogancia.

Las mejillas de la pelirrosa se pusieron rojas. No entendía nada, ella se sentía igual…no había cambiado o si? Aunque ahora q lo recordaba ni si quiera se había mirado en el espejo, pero aun así no lo entendía-de que hablas?-hizo una pausa y miro a su entrenadora que sonreía-yo no me siento diferente…

Si, pero si te ves diferente…-dijo el pelinegro-quiero decir no me acostumbro a verte tan….ruda y amenazadora-se rio entre dientes y luego miro a la pelirrosa para ver su reacción.

De que hablas?-una gotita salió detrás de la frente de la cabeza de la ojijade-acaso soy tan inofensiva? Ba! Eso es pura apariencia-la entrenadora y su novio seguían riendo-dejemos de hablar y empecemos el entrenamiento!-dijo Sakura impaciente.

Bueno tu Sasuke entrenaras con Naruto!!-de la nada Naruto salió a la vista cuando lo nombraron-tu Sakura entrenaras conmigo…-me imagino que ya recuerdan sus poderos no?-los dos amados asistieron-bueno lo vamos a repasar ahora empecemos!! No hay tiempo que perder!!-se escucho un "hi!!" por parte de Sakura y Sasuke y luego se separaron para ir cada quien con su entrenador.

Sakura iba detrás de Tsunade, llegaron a un patio gigante y a su alrededor habían una gran cantidad de arboles verdes oscuros perfectamente alineados, el suelo era un verde claro cortado a la perfección para que cada hierba estuviera a la misma altura, Sakura se sorprendió ya que en la dimisión que se encontraba antes no había ninguna posibilidad de encontrar tan bello patio ni vegetación tan perfecta…tanto era la perfección que el olor a flores silvestres era encantador y de repente un recuerdo llego a la mente de la ojiverde.

**FLASH BACK**

Sakura!! Espera no puedo alcanzarte!!-dijo un chico rubio con facciones parecidas a las de un gato corriendo tras de una pequeña pelirrosa por un jardín pareció al que se encontraba ahorita-nos estamos alejando!! Espera!!-el rubio se esforzaba por alcanzar y esta ya se adentraba al bosque-Sakura!!-la pequeña de 11 años se paro para que el rubio llegara hasta ella, claro este cuando la alcanzo su respiración estaba muy agitada.

Por favor Naruto! No querías ver que hay mas allá del bosque?-esta sonreía un poco casanda pero no tanto como el rubio.

Hay!! Sakura-chan-dijo el rubio entre respiraciones agitadas-claro que quiero sabes!! Pero no dije corriendo!!.

Bueno esta bien!-dijo la ojijade con desgana-pero vamos! No voy a parar si vamos a caminar-sonrió dejando sus perfectos dientes a la vista y siguió caminando.

El rubio la siguió desconcertado mientras pasaban sin ruidos entre los arboles. La ojijade estaba llena de entusiasmo, su corazón latía como si se fuera a salir de su pecho y miraba a todos lados buscando algo de su interés.

De repente los arboles empezaron a desvanecerse y una padrea con distinto tipos de hierbas y arboles coloridos con el cielo un poco rojizo se aproximaba ante ellos, la pelirrosa abrió los ojos como platos ese lugar parecía….mágico!! Nunca había visto algo como tal, en la ciudad todos los prados eran opacos y sin colores, pero este no! Era diferente lleno de vida, de olores esplendidos y con muchos pájaros revoloteando por los aires. En el centro de este había una roca vertical clavada en el suelo, no era exactamente recta tenia sus desfiguraciones y era de un color marrón mezclado con color miel, esto le daba un contraste genial al paisaje que veía los ojos verdes jades.

Guaooo!!-dijo la ojijade volviendo a mirar el paisa tratando de que no se le pasara ni un detalle, aunque ella pensaba que eso era imposible ya que había mucho que ver-que será este lugar?, acaso no lo han venido a ver?-aun la sorpresa estaba en el tono de su voz y poco a poco la pelirrosa se fue acercando a la piedra extraña del medio del prado.

Ni idea-dijo el rubio mientras que caminaba al lado de su amiga igual que sorprendido-hay que averiguar que es este lugar-los dos chicos llegaron al merced de la piedra y se dieron cuenta que desde hay era mucho mas grande-Aaa!! Dios que grande Sakura-chan!-exclamo el rubio con un hilo de voz por la sorpresa.

Cuando Sakura toco la piedra esta de ilumino, los dos chicos retrocedieron por la sorpresa pero aun así la curiosidad aumentaba cada vez mas-que hiciste Sakura chan?-pregunto Naruto sin quitar la vista de aquella piedra.

Y…Yo solo la toque-la piedra seguía iluminada pero esta vez había una diferencia….en el centro a la altura de la chica había una gema verde en forma de diamante deslumbrando mas que la piedra, era hipnotizadora y realmente hermosa-vez eso?-señalo la gema aunque no era difícil alcanzarla-me pregunto que será….la voy a sacar-acerco su mano pero justo cuando estaba apunto de tocarla la mano de Naruto la detuvo-p...Pero que haces?-cuando voltio no era exactamente Naruto la que la paraba a agarrar aquella rareza si no un niño de su misma edad con ojos negros azabache al igual que su pelo, que la miraban con cara de desaprobación.

No tienes derecho a tocar la piedra de los 4 elementos-dijo esto con una voz aguda para su edad-solo la realeza puede hacerlo así que aléjate de ella chiquilla-dijo este con sonrisa arrogante, la pelirrosa se enfado la había llamado chiquilla? Que se creía este? Lo que mas odiaba esta pequeña era que le dijeran de esa manera ya que ella siempre se defendía sola y nunca necesito de nadie ya que sus padres jamás le aprestaban atención, por supuesto necesitaba a Naruto una compañía su gran amigo fiel que a pesar de ser un poco idiota siempre lograba comprenderla en aquellos momentos difíciles, pero aun así no necesitaba de nadie ella era independiente y sabia que ella no era una chiquilla, frunció el ceño y aparto la mano de aquel niño extraño.

Quien eres? Y quien te crees para llamarme chiquilla?-dijo Sakura con voz autoritaria, el chico se sorprendió pero lo oculto inmediatamente ya que seguía pensando que aquella niña era insignificante así que no se intimidaría-te dije que quieres?-volvió a decir la pelirrosa ya que el ojinegro no respondía, este sonrió con arrogancia.

Hmp, soy Sasuke Uchiha futuro guardián de la gema y de los que la poseerán-dijo este con un tono de orgullo-así que tengo todo el derecho de decirte que no la toques….chiquilla-había vuelto a decirlo y a propósito, la pelirrosa se enojo y estaba dispuesta apegarle una cachetada pero el chico fue mas rápido y la paro dejando a la pelirrosa con ganas de pegarles-no te sugiero que hagas eso chiquilla-le soltó la mano de mala manera.

Idiota!! Deja de llamarme chiquilla no lo soy además tu no sabes quien soy yo!!-dijo muy brava la niña mientras que se acercaba al chico con expresión amenazadora-yo soy Sakura Haruno!! Princesa de Konoha y futura reina!! Tengo todo el derecho de tomarla estúpido!! Asi que vete ya si ni si quiera sabes con quien hablas!!-el chico ahora si estaba sorprendido de repente la reconoció, la había visto en un festival de la aldea con los reyes de Konoha, si ella era la princesa, la verdad es que le parecía bonita ahora que la veía, su pelo de extraño color hacia perfecto juego con sus ojos verde jades y su ceño fruncido la hacia ver divertida, el chico sonrio ya que le alegraba que el fuera su futuro protector ya que desde el principio el la había querido, pero su sonrisa enojo mas a la pequeña pelirrosa-de que te ries ahora? Acaso tengo cara de payaso?!!-dijo esta acercándose mas.

No en realidad, tienes una cara hermosa-este sonrió de medio lado y la chiquilla mejor dicho la chica se sonrojo fuertemente y dejo su postura amenazadora pasando a una de confusión-mi princesa lamento mucho esto-hizo una pausa-no la reconocía es un honor conocerla-hizo una pequeña reverencia y esto ocasiono que la pelirrosa se sonrojara mas de lo que estaba, el moreno rio entre dientes haciendo reaccionar a Sakura que se puso seria.

Erm, erm me puedes decir porque es un placer?-hizo una pausa-la verdad es que nunca había escuchado de un tal Sasuke-esta se puso nerviosa ya que no era educado llamar a un recién conocido de esa manera, así que se corrigió-digo a usted Sasuke-kun-las palabras salieron tan perfectas de la boca de la pequeña que el moreno de emociono claro sin que esta se diera cuenta.

Soy su guardia Sakura-chan yo la protegeré con mi vida-miro a la piedra en la parte donde se encontraba la gema-y también la gema de los cuatro elemento por el bien de la aldea, y será todo un placer-añadió.

Etto…no lo sabia lo lamento-miro la gema también-nunca me hablaron de ella….siempre me han ocultado cosas-su cabeza miro a sus pies con expresión triste, el moreno se dio cuenta asi que cambio de tema.

Bueno así es Sakura-chan quiere que la acompañe a casa?-la chica solo asistió y miro la gema con intención de llevársela-aun no se la puede llevar Sakura-chan no esta lista la podrá tomar cuando se vuelva reina-la pelirrosa volvió asistir y luego siguió de donde había llegado mientras que su amigo Naruto muy callado y Sasuke al otro lado su supuesto guardián la acompañaban de nuevo a la ciudad, en donde quizás la buscaban pero no quería saber nada de eso quería concentrarse en el nuevo chico que seria parte de su vida y ahora que lo miraba bien le parecía lindo así que para ella no seria incomodo tenerla cerca de ella, este pensamiento hizo que la chica se sonrojara, por supuesto el moreno lo percibió sonrió de lado de modo que Sakura no se diera cuenta y siguieron su camino hacia la gran ciudad de Konoha.

**FIN DE FALSH BACK**

Sakura? Que te pasa?-pregunto Tsunade preocupada ya que la chica parecía que hubiera entrado en estado de shock o que le hubiera dado un infarto-Sakura?-volvió a decir la ojimiel ya que no tenia respuesta de la pelirrosa.

La chica reacciono ya que estaba mirando a un punto vacio de aquel perfecto bosque pero ya había dirigido sus ojos a su supuesta entrenadora-he?-dijo esta pero de repente entendió que había estado dormida despierta-estoy bien solo recordé algo….-sonrió de medio lado, ya recordaba la primera vez que había visto al chico de ojos azabaches que le había quitado el corazón, era sorprendente….tan raro y a la vez tan común, por supuesto era un recuerdo, pero por que no lo había visto antes? Por que solo recordaba los momentos de apoyos? Y no los felices? Ahora que lo pensaba había supuesto que cada vez que viera un lugar conocido recordaría esos recuerdos, así que no era tan malo mas bien era divertido tener un repaso de tu vida de tu niñez….era genial!

Mmm no seas tan despintada Sakura!!-dijo de pronto Tsunade con el ceño fruncido y sacando a la pelirrosa de sus pasamientos-ahora empecemos con el entrenamiento!!-Luego añadió-recuerdas algunos de ellos?-y espero la respuesta de la chica.

Sakura se quedo pensando, si los recordaba, vagamente ya que era recuerdos borroso como si fuera una película a que se le cortaran algunas partes y no poder entenderla del todo, aun así se esforzó y respondió luego de unos segundos-hi! Tengo una fuerza insuperable-volvió a pensar-y una habilidad perfecta de controlar el chacra….-si lo recordaba pero no lo creía, ella tan perfecta? Eso era difícil de creer ya que lo que no acordaba era como usar aquellos poderes…-no estoy segura de poder mostrarlos ahora…-dijo esta un poco apenada.

Mmm si ya veo….-Tsunade miro hacia un punto vacio en el bosque-supongo que lo recordaras pero….no como usarlos…-volvió a mirar a la pelirrosa-bueno Sakura escucha….dominar el chacra siempre fue fácil para ti no creo que sea distinto, debes tener en cuenta que para sacar esa fuerza monstruosa que tienes para controlar debes tener un manejo excelente de chacra y escucha bien!!-hizo una pausa-no puedes perder la concentración!! Podrías destrozar media aldea si es así- Sakura se sorprendió-no pongas esa cara! ba! Tu eres la mas fuerte aquí….hasta me superas…-dijo Tsunade un poco avergonzada por admitirlo.

Mm no lo creo-dijo la pelirrosa, como iba hacer mas fuerte sino sabia como utilizar aquel poder? Para nada lo creía-y…que vamos hacer?-pregunto ya que se estaba desesperando y la curiosidad la mataba quería saber si lo que había dicho la ojimiel era verdad.

Bueno empezaremos en al parte de cómo acumular tu chacra en el puño de tus manos-formo un puño-tiene que trasladar la mayor energía que puedas hasta los nudillos, luego que la tenga lista Mante tu mente en el punto que quieras golpear y sácala en el momento cuando valla ha impactarlo-un resplandor apareció alrededor del puño de la ojimiel-te lo mostrare!-corrió hasta el frente de un árbol y cuando su puño toco este se destrozo por la mitad y algunas partes salieron volando, había ocasionado un ruido insoportable pero rápido y por supuesto unos ojijade abiertos en forma de platos por la sorpresa.

Etto…no creo poder hacer eso-dijo la chica un poco insegura, pensaba que no seria capaz pero una parte de ella lo veía conocido-pero esta bien lo intentare-la ojiverde se puso en posición de ataque busco su energía que la sintió como un fluido entre sus venas, cerro los ojos y trato que ese fluido se acumulara en sus nudillos pasaron unos segundos y la pelirrosa sintió que el fluido se movía pero era difícil, sabia que no debía rendirse era por el bien de la aldea tenia que hacerlo, en ese momento el fluido rápidamente paso a sus nudillos, abrió los ojos sin perder la concentración y miro su puño con un brillo verde a su alrededor eso le alegro lo estaba haciendo bien, ubico el árbol mas cercano y se concentro en el al mismo tiempo tratando de controlar aquel fluido extraño, corrió hasta el dio un brinco y justo cuando el puño toco el árbol soltó el fluido que salió si control, no solo partió aquel árbol sino el de atrás, esto sorprendió a la chica y luego voltio hacia su entrenadora aquella no tenia ninguna expresión así que no había perdido las esperanzas.

Esta bien, pero debes entender algo Sakura-la miro a los ojos-tienes que controlar mas la expulsión del chacra porque si en una misión te manda solo a capturar un enemigo, no creo que lo logres-la ojiverde hizo expresión confundida-es decir lo matarías y quizás ni si quiera quedarían resto de el…no somos tan fuerte como esos arboles…-sonrió de medio lado y Sakura quedo totalmente sorprendida-ahora quiero que hagas eso varias veces, sin parar, entiende? Sin parar hasta que yo venga!!-Sakura se quedo con la boca abierta, cuanto se tardaría Tsunade? No creía que pudiera hacerlo sin parar si era demasiado difícil-entiéndelo es importante que lo hagas para que cuando llegue el momento sea una costumbre y no tengas que pensar tanto-hizo una pausa-ahora me voy te evaluare cuando vuelva-dio media vuelta.

Hi! Hare todo lo posible no me rendiré tan fácil-le dio la espalda a su entrenado mientras que esta seguía caminando, cerro los ojos y volvió a sentir ese fluido para comenzar ese día su dificultoso entrenamientos.

Lentamente pasaron las horas y una pelirrosa no paraba siguiendo perfectamente las ordenes se Tsunade-sama, no estaba agotada mas bien cada vez se acostumbraba mas y podía ver que casi ya lo hacia automáticamente, poco a poco ya solo destrozaba un árbol y a veces solo le hacia una grieta para poder controlar el fluido como quisiera y de vez en cuanto soltaba todo lo que tenia destrozando varios arboles en el camino. Llego un momento que lo hacia a la perfección, pero no paro sabia que podía aun no llegaba a su limite ella podía era fuerte y ahora lo sabia, no iba hacer la misma ya todo había cambiado era Sakura Haruno!! La reina de Konoha y con toda su fuerza y corazón protegería esa ciudad y a todos sus seres queridos, si eso era lo que se había planteado ese día que no pararía no importa los obstáculos ella los superaría y lograría ser la mas noble reine que allá tenido esa aldea, porque todos confiaban ella porque su amado estaba junto a ella porque su madre la esperaba y no a ellos no les iba a fallar por eso estaba decidida a dar lo mejor de ella y dejar todo aquel sufrimiento atrás para poder realizar un nuevo futuro un nuevo mirar para que su vida cambiara para siempre….

De repente llego su entrenado sorprendida todos aquellos arboles perfectamente alineados estaba destrozados uno mas que otros-bien echo Sakura sabia que lo harías tenia fe en ti-esta sonrió y Sakura se voltio a ella ya que estaba tan sumergida en aquella decisión que no se dio cuenta de su presencia-creo que no necesito evaluarte no será necesario-dio una gran sonrisa-ha terminado tu entrenamiento Sakura y con mucho éxito sigue así llegaras a tus metas-Sakura estaba sorprendida no podía responder, Tsunade solo le sonrió de nuevo y volvió adentro del cuartel sin mas nada que decir. En ese momento Sakura callo al suelo de rodillas y luego se acostó en aquella hierba que tenia un olor poco peculiar, miro aquel cielo ya atardeciendo con partes rojizas y otras rosadas dándole un toque perfecto, la chica sonrió no solo por lo perfecto que era el cielo sino porque se sentía orgullosa sabia que lo lograría nadie lo iba evitar, de pronto sintió cansancio y cerro los ojos si darse cuenta de que se durmio hay con ese aire puro y ligero.

*********************

De pronto sintió un aliento encima de ella, muy cálido y encantador abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrío-Sasuke-kun-dijo en un susurro y el ojinegro sonrío con aquella sonrisa suya que podía dejarle impactado a cualquier persona-te amo…-dijo la pelirrosa con una voz cantarina ya que esa palabras salían de su corazón, el chico lo noto alzo la cabeza de la pelirrosa y paso una mano por la cintura de la chica haciendo que esta se acercara mas a el y pudiera rosar aquellos labios rosados sabor a fresa.

Yo también mi amor-la miro con ojos profundo como si ella fuera lo único importante en su vida y quizás lo era-no te imaginas cuanto-le sonrío de nuevo y la beso apasionadamente, luego de unos segundo parando por la falta de oxigeno.

Jeje como te fue-dijo Sakura aun entre los brazos del moreno

Bien cansado y a ti?-le pregunto el moreno

Excelente!! Jamás me sentí tan fuerte-sonrío cautivando al moreno

Si ya veo los arboles no se destruyen solo-sonrío y la chica se rio entre dientes-te amo

Lo se-respondió ella-yo también- luego el moreno se paro y le estenio la mano y esta con gusto la acepto.

Vamos ya es de noche-Sakura miro el cielo de un azul oscuro pero aun asi diferente

Oh! No me di cuenta-empezaron a caminar agarrados de la mano-me que dormida

Jejeje si todos te buscaban-el moreno miro hacia al cuartel-estas cansada?

No…dormí lo suficiente por que?-dijo la ojiverde extrañada

Recuerda debemos averiguar algo…-la miro-creo que hoy estaría bien…

La pelirrosa se le quedo mirando pensativa-cierto…si hoy estará bien-le sonrío y luego siguieron caminando hasta llegar cada quien a su habitación para preparar sus cosas para su primera misión….


	16. Chapter 16

_Capitulo 16: El encuentro con la gema._

Sakura salió del cuarto vestida exactamente igual solo que la camisa era morada, vio hacia los dos lados del pasillo pero aun su amado no había salido, se arreglo un poco el cabello y puso su peso recostado de un pie para no cansarse. Pasaron unos segundos y escucho paso que venia de la parte derecha del pasillo subiendo por la otra escalera que había en la esquina- oh no! Mejor bajo no deberían verme ha esta hora fuera de mi habitación-susurro la pelirrosa así que se encamino a las escaleras y bajo silenciosamente para ir a aquel cuarto donde estuvo la primera vez.

Caminaba por los pasillos oscuros solo se escuchaba su respiración lenta y pausada , no veía a nadie a su alrededor ni tampoco escucho un ruido, todo estaba en paz, así que la ojiverde se calmo y apuro el paso, quizás Sasuke estaría allí, aunque aun no entendía por que no lo había visto arriba tal como lo había planeado. Siguió caminando hasta que llego a su destino, la puerta estaba cerrada como lo suponía, así que se dispuso a ir a la oficina de Tsunade-sama para buscar la llave, no había tiempo para esperar parecía que el destino le dijo que este asunto lo debía hacer para su cuenta, llego rápido ya que la oficina no quedaba muy lejos, abrió la puerta con cuidado y asomo el rabillo del ojo para ver si había alguien en ella, por suerte nadie estaba asi que entro sin pensarlo y llego hasta el escritorio de su jefa, entrenadora y amiga.

Abrió primero la gaveta de la izquierda cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, en esta solo había papeles de los ambus, la ultima vez Tsunade-sama le dijo que esto eran ninjas de muy alto rango y que no se debía saber su identidad ya que estos podían ser capturados asi que la cerro de inmediato y abrió la siguiente gaveta, allí encontró lo que buscaba después de todo no fue tan difícil al menos que aquellas tres llaves juntas por un aro, de color plateadas no fuera y las llaves de la otra habitación estuvieran en otro lugar, pero que mas daba! Las agarro pero de repente escucho la voz de Tsunade-sama- enserio dice que esta en camino?-dijo esta, otra voz de mujer le respondió- si Tsunade-sama, la madre de Sakura-chan no tiene la gema, piensa que la tiene Sakura y vienen a buscarla-los pasos dejaron de sonar-me estas hablando enserio?!! Debemos sacar a Sakura de aquí de inmediato!-se escucho la voz de la ojimiel-llama a los ambus para que se reúnan conmigo escoltaremos a Sakura mañana por la mañana!! De inmediato!!-no se escucho respuesta de la otra mujer pero si se iniciaron los paso así que Sakura salió rápido de la oficina de Tsunade y voltio en la esquina del pasillo antes de que esta llegara a verla.

_Mi madre no tiene la gema? Eso significa . . . _–el recuerdo que había tenido en la tarde le vino a la cabeza-_que esta en aquel bosque, sigue en la piedra!_- pensó la pelirrosa, empezó a caminar y llego de nuevo al cuarto donde se ocultaba lo que buscaba, ya lo había decidido, vería cual eran los errores de sus antepasados y luego se iría con Sasuke esa misma noche para buscar la piedra y tratar de controlarla, no sabia si podía hacerlo pero si la piedra dejaba de estar en Konoha como lo creía Orochimaru, la aldea estaría a salvo.

Empezó probar las llaves y la ultima se abrió la puerta, tubo suerte, así que entro en la habitación, allí estaba la mesa redonda donde se había reunido y al frente de esta en estante donde estaban los libros que necesitaba leer, se acerco a ella y paso la mano mientras que leía cada titulo de los libros, se paro en seco cuando leyó uno que le llamo la atención: _Los reyes de el antepasado,_ si esa debía ser, lo agarro y lo colóco encima de la mesa para poder seguir viendo los demás títulos, pronto encontró uno que también era bueno para su iteres: _La creación de la gema, _eso definitivamente le serviría, el resto de los libros eran sobre batallas, y las tradiciones del pueblo, se sentó en una de las sillas de aquella mesa redonda y abrió el primer libro que encontraba, pero de repente sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, un grito ahogado salió de la boca de la pelirrosa, pero antes de que se volviera mas fuerte le taparon la boca.

Tranquila Saku soy yo-dijo el pelinegro y la pelirrosa se relajo-escuchaste también lo del pasillo?- la chica asistió y el ojinegro le quito la mano de la boca-llévate esos libros no habrá tiempo de leer, yo también recuerdo lo del bosque hay que ir allá de inmediato, no podemos perder tiempo-la chica se levanto, agarro los libros y miro al pelinegro un poco nostálgica-que pasa?-dijo Sasuke confundido.

Si mi madre no tiene la gema, no habrá razón para dejarla viva . . . –las palabras finales de la oración de apagaron con las lagrimas que empezaban a salir de los ojos de la pelirrosa, el moreno la abrazo—vamos Saku debemos salir, tranquila encontraremos a tu madre- la chica asistió y luego empezaron a correr a través de los pasillos para salir del cuartel, pronto salieron y miraron hacia atrás nadie los seguía pero no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se dieran cuenta que no estaba allí, así que empezaron a correr al campo de entrenamiento, cuando llegaron se adentraron al bosque, Sakura no estaba segura hacia donde ir porque no recordaba muy bien así que se paro en seco y miro hacia los lados- tranquila sigue yo recuerdo donde queda-le dijo el moreno agarrándola de la mano, empezaron acorrer, la pelirrosa no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado pero para su preceptiva habían llegado rápido, allí estaba aquella padrea colorida, que aminaba el aire de paz, todo estaba igual como lo recordaba nada había cambiado, se acerco a la piedra y de repente sintió que la gema la llamaba, estaba lista para usarla era el momento, vencería a Orochimaru y recuperaría a su madre ya lo tenia decidido, cuando pensaba esto cada vez se acercaba mas a la gema, el pelinegro no hacia nada el sabia al igual que Sakura que había llegado la hora.

Cada ves que la pelirrosa daba un paso a la gema un calor de poder y excitación la radiaba haciendo que su corazón de agitara y el deseo de tener aquella gema que la llamaba aumentara, levanto su mano derecha y la fue acercando a la gema, cuando sus dedos rozaron a esta se ilumino de un color verde mar, como el color de su chacra, la agarro fuerte viendo que esta estaba enganchada con una cadena de plata fina, se la coló en el cuello y sintió el poder, una visión vino a su mente: los cuatro elementos a su alrededor y ella controlándolos, la gema le decía como había que utilizarlo!! Podía sentirlo, podía sentir que esta le hablaba, pero de repente todo se volvió negro, sintió que sus piernas no aguantaba el peso de su cuerpo, sus parpados se cerraban lentamente, solo pudo escuchar a la lejanía un grito, si era un grito decía su nombre, era Sasuke!!, pero no podía decirle que estaba bien que esto se le pasaba así como tampoco podía evitar caer al piso, sintió que caía sus pierna se aflojaban esperando así el golpe del piso, pero no lo sintió Sasuke la había agarrado, en ese momento se sintió segura ya pronto pasaría ese efecto lo sabia era solo que se estaba acostumbrando a la energía que libera aquella gema, que poco a poco recorría su cuerpo dándole una nueva fuerza, pronto quedo inconsciente, solo estaba en un lugar oscuro, no podía sentir, ni pensar, ni nada era la nada no habían sentimientos no habían angustias ni resentimiento era una calma total, se sintió tranquila, todo saldría bien ella lo sabia no había nada que temer. . . .

********************************

Abrió lentamente los ojos, su respiración estaba un poco agitada, vio a su alrededor y se encontró con una cueva un poco pequeña pero lo suficiente para resguardarse y no pescar un refriado, se levanto lentamente por si sus piernas no aguantaba, pero no sucedió estaba bien después de todo, así que se sentó, al lado de ella estaba el chico que mas amaba en el mundo durmiendo tranquila mente mientras su respiración era regular, recordaba todo nada se la había escapado hasta esa oscuridad y cuando había agarrado la gema, si, todo lo recordaba pero no sabia en donde estaba en ese momento así que decidió salir para ver si reconocía algo.

Afuera todo estaba a oscuras hacia un poco de frio pero nada que no pudiera soportarse, vio a su alrededor, todo era bosque, lleno de arboles de diferentes tamaños y el piso algunas partes eran de hierba y otras se barro como si hubiese llovido.

Se toco la ropa y si estaba mojada, por lógica había llovido pero no se acordaba aun como había llegado hasta allí, pero lo que si sabia era que estaban ya afuera de la aldea, no exactamente a que distancia, pero esto no podía ser dentro de la aldea ya que el aire que desplegaba esa zona no era igual al que de Konoha.

Decidió entrar de nuevo ya no había mas que explorar le preguntaría a Sasuke cuando despertara que había sucedido, mientras tanto descasaría un poco para pasar el tiempo, llego dentro de la cueva y se sentó miro hacia el techo que era totalmente rocoso y de color miel, luego se acostó y cerro los ojos pensando que pasaría después de esto ya la cosa se veía mal. . . .

Lo que no sabia Sakura era que un pelinegro estaba teniendo una pesadilla. . . .

PESADILLA DE SASUKE:

Un chico estaba en medio de una oscuridad total, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, ni había señal de movimientos, todo era silencio y un ambiente de tristeza y soledad embragaba el lugar, no lo soportaba estar solo como la vez que mataron a sus padres, Sasuke Uchiha estaba realmente asustado y eso era de por si raro, camino lentamente previniendo si algo extraño salía de aquella oscuridad pero nada todo era la nada!!!- pero que coño es esto!!-grito Sasuke para ver si obtenía respuesta que claro no encontró-mm mierda. . .que raro es esto. . . –de repente delante del chico apareció una pelirrosa-Sakura? Que haces en un lugar así?-la chica no respondió solo lo miraba con esos ojos verdes llenos de tristeza y de lagrimas-Sakura que te pasa?-el chico se adelanto pero la chica dio un paso hacia atrás así que decidió no acercarse mas-lo siento….pero que pasa Sakura?-la chica hizo una mueca de asco y de la nada atrás apareció Orochimaru con una sonrisa malévola y apuntando con un cuchillo en forma de serpiente a la pelirrosa por el cuello-Sakura!! Maldito aléjate!! De ella!!-dijo este saco su espada pero cuando le iba a dar al chicho-serpiente esta solo lo atravesó.

Sasuke…tu ya me perdiste-dijo la ojijade con un tono de voz melancólico- Sasuke tu no me protegiste…-cuando termino la frase Orochimaru corto el cuello de la pelirrosa con aquel cuchillo y este desapareció no sin antes reír con su típica risa.

Sakura!!!-ya lagrimas empezaban a salir de los ojos del ojinegro-por que?!! Lo siento …lo siento-callo de rodillas al piso mientras se culpaba a el de no haber podido salvar a la pelirrosa-no merezco vivir…sin ti no puedo-agarro su espada y se la puso en la garganta para acabar con su vida desgraciada de una vez……

FIN DEL SUEÑO

Sakura sintió que alguien gritaba su nombre así que se despertó, Sasuke a su lado estaba moviéndose sin cesar mientras decía el nombre de la pelirrosa con gotas de sudor en su frente, Sakura de inmediato se levanto y vio que el moreno tenia fiebre, lo sacudió un poco-Sasuke estoy aquí- pero este no despertaba seguía inmerso en aquella horrible pesadilla que se repetía una tras otra causando que el moreno se sintiera cada vez peor-Sasuke!! Despiértate estoy aquí no te he dejado Sasuke!!-lo movió bruscamente y el moreno se levanto de golpe-oh…Sasuke gracias a dios!-se paro y lo abrazo este aun estaba desubicado pero cuando se dio cuenta que todo había pasado abrazo muy fuerte a Sakura, no la dejaría ir la protegería con su alma, no dejaría que ese sueño se cumpliera jamás!!.

Lo siento…-dijo el moreno en susurro pero aun así la chica lo escucho.

Pero por que me dices eso Sasuke?-dijo la chica confundida-no has hecho nada, tranquilo solo fue una mala pesadilla-la ojijade lo abrazo mas fuerte sabia que si su amado estaba así debió ser una pesadilla demasiado fuerte….

No te imaginas cuanto me asusto perderte…-ok allí si que la chica estaba totalmente confundida, que habría soñado Sasuke para que se pusiera así? Y dijera que la había perdido? Ella sabía muy bien que eso no pasaría.

Se separo un poco del moreno y lo miro a los ojos, estos mostraban una tristeza profunda junto con miedo e impotencia, pero también alivio con que lo miraba a ella-que fue lo que soñaste Sasuke-kun?-el chico suspiro y le conto todo lo que había soñado y lo desesperante que era, Sakura sonrió después de que le conto la historia-Sasuke-kun eso no pasara….yo jamás te dejaría y ese tal Orochimaru te prometo que pronto desaparecerá-dijo la chica con determinación, Sasuke estaba mas relajado así que miro a la pelirrosa se acerco lentamente a sus labios y la beso con dulzura pero también un poco de desesperación ya que ni si quiera en sus sueños podía tenerla lejos.

Se quedaron dormidos los dos juntos, mientras que sus respiraciones se escuchaban rítmicas y tranquilas, afuera todo estaba ya amaneciendo, los pájaros despertaban junto con los animales de aquel bosque, mientras que el sol salia lentamente del este, todo estaba tranquilo no se escuchaba ningún ruido extraño dejando así a los dos amados dormidos.

Pero todo cambio muy rápida mente, el aura de aquel bosque cambio a un aura opaca y sin vida, los animales que salían felices se ocultaron rápidamente, Sakura lo sintió así que despertó rápidamente, el suelo empezaba a temblar, Sasuke también se levanto un poco despistado, los dos salieron de la cueva y se encontraron con algo que jamás esperaron……


	17. Chapter 17

_Capitulo 17: Descubriendo la historia de los ante pasados._

_Pero todo cambio muy rápida mente, el aura de aquel bosque cambio a un aura opaca y sin vida, los animales que salían felices se ocultaron rápidamente, Sakura lo sintió así que despertó rápidamente, el suelo empezaba a temblar, Sasuke también se levanto un poco despistado, los dos salieron de la cueva y se encontraron con algo que jamás esperaron……_

Hay un chico peliplatiado con sus gafas y una mueca de maldad pura en su rosto estaba parado, dejando escapar una aura de pura tristeza nostalgia y maldad, el chico seguía sonriendo viendo fijamente a los dos protagonistas, estos estaban confundidos ese chico había sido el mismo que intento abusar de Sakura y Sasuke llego a tiempo y pudo salvarla, pero Sakura después de a ver recuperado sus recuerdos recordaba quien era ese tipo: se llamaba Kabuto sirviente fiel de Orochimaru, su mano derecha el mas confiable, por supuesto la primera vez que lo vio fue por que la quería secuestra así que no dudaba que sus intenciones eran la misma ahora, pero no estaba sola, así que porque no se rendía?- _debe ser muy fuerte si piensa que nos puede vencer a Sasuke y a mi_-pensó la chica- _o quizás solo quiere decirnos algo, si debe ser lo mas posible. Habría que hablar con el_-se lo decía la gema el tenia algo que decirnos que tal vez nosotros necesitábamos, la chica mientras pensaba esto miraba fijamente a Kabuto, de repente Sasuke tomo la espada y la saco, Sakura lo vio y puso su brazo de por medio tan rápido que ni a Kabuto le dio tiempo de ponerse en posición de defensa, sorprendiendo así a Sasuke y al peliplatiado-espera Sasuke el tiene algo que decirnos-Sakura lo miro y el chico rio de medio lado-dime Kabuto que tienes que decirnos?-la chica pronuncio el nombre del chico con frialdad haciendo que este sonriera mas.

Parece que has cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi sa-ku-ri-ta-rio entre dientes, la pelirroja alzo una ceja porque no le gustaba para nada la ultima vez que tubo un encuentro con ese tipo (para los que no recuerdan fue la vez en que Sakura salía de su trabajo tarde y Kabuto intento abusar de ella y Sasuke la salvo)-bueno….lo que quiero decir es un mensaje de Orochimaru: si quieres volver con tu madre Sakurita tienes que darnos la gema o sino no volverás a ver a tu querida madre- nani?!! Darle la gema?!! Pero su madre…Sakura no sabia que responder pero por nada del mundo quito la mirada de los ojos del peliplatiado-volveré a verlos pronto por su decisión- con un puf!! (XD) Kabuto desapareció y al mismo tiempo Sakura callo al piso de rodillas con lagrimas en los ojos, que iba hacer? La aldea o su madre? Que seria lo mejor? Las dos cosas tenia la misma importancia para ella, pero. . . ella no quería perder a su madre no después de todo lo que pasaron juntas, todo lo que le enseño, tal vez la descuido un poco pero aun así la quería! Así que por nada del mundo quería perderla…pero si le daba la piedra a Orochimaru….la aldea estaría en peligro y sus seres queridos también…..estaba confundida no sabia que hacer, se puso las manos en la cara para evitar que mas lagrimas cayeran, pero era imposible el mundo se le venia abajo, su madre, su aldea, sus seres queridos, todo estaba en juego!!! Y ella no sabia que hacer….

Sasuke se arrodillo al lado de ella y la abrazo, no dijo nada, solo escucho sus llantos en silencio sabia que ella tenia que desahogarse, estaba pasando por una gran presión y tenia que ayudarla pero ese no era el momento de planear algo, debía tener mente fría si quería ganar este juego, la ayudaría no le gustaba verla así la hacia sentir triste y al mismo tiempo sentir rabia, pero que podía hacer?. El tampoco sabia no se veía solución a este caso, porque cuando todo lo que amas esta en juego no sabes elegir cual cosa es la mas preciada porque después de todo es parte de ti y estar sin una parte de ti es no ser tu mismo así que la decisión iba hacer difícil el camino que quedaba por delante no iba hacer fácil pero Sasuke lo sabia ya y el tenia que ayudar a Sakura no solo porque la amaba también era su deber y el sabia mas que nadie que no dejaría que le pasara nada y que juntos podrían pasar ese difícil camino, lo sabia pero . . . lo lograrían?

***********************************

Las horas pasaron y ya nuestros dos protagonistas estaban adentro de la cueva, no había nada que podieran hacer por ahora , no veía ninguna alternativa. Sakura estaba sentada mientras que veía la fogata que se encontraba en el medio de la cueva para darles calor, mientras que Sasuke afilaba su espada ya que cuando vino Kabuto no estaba realmente preparado así que no dejaría que eso sucediera otra vez.

Sakura quito la mirada del fuego y vio su bolso, ahí estaba lo que necesitaba o eso creía ella, esta pensaba que quizás los errores de los reyes pasados tenia que ver con esto así que para no cometerlo aprender de los demás no?, se aproximo y tomo el libro lo abrió en la primera pagina y entonces ocurrió algo inesperado, Sakura se sintió débil todo a su alrededor se oscureció, Sasuke desapareció mas bien todo desapareció, pero de repente en clima cambio un viento soplaba, un cielo azul empezaba a distinguirse, el piso se volvía de hierba, arboles aparecía por las montaña al mismo tiempo que montañas y se podía oler el típico olor de bosque medieval, el paisaje termino de aparecer todo estaba tranquilo, ningún ruido, ningún animal, ninguna señal de algo moverse …

Donde estoy?-dijo Sakura en un susurro que se fue con el viento, de repente se escucharon caballos, se escuchan venir de tras de ella y al mismo tiempo delante de ella….espera venia de los dos lados? Eso parecía.

El piso empezó a temblar y Sakura no sabía como huir, no había donde todo estaba a la vista y ahora que lo pensaba ese lugar parecía un campo de batalla y BINGO! Ya se acercaba su muestra, millones de caballos en líneas se acercaban desde la parte de atrás de ella y desde la parte de delante de ella, y lo peor es que estaba justo en el medio de la supuesta batalla, cada vez se acercaban mas, ella solo podía rezar con que la vieran y la dejaran ir ya que no era de ahí o eso suponía porque aquel aire que liberaba el ambiente le parecía muy conocido, pero porque? No recordaba ese lugar pero aun así se le veía conocido, los caballos se seguían acercando se podían distinguir personas que montaban a estos vestidos con armaduras y llevando armas como se veían en aquellas me películas de la edad antigua, Sakura solo se quedo parada mientras que los caballos se iban acercando, pero antes de que estuvieran lo suficiente cerca las dos bandas se separaron, no sabia distinguir cual era la mala y la buena, de uno de los lados una mujer vestida con un vestido oscuro ancho como los que se usaban en esa época se bajo de uno de los caballo, en ese momento Sakura se sorprendió, tenia el pelo del mismo color de ella por la cintura solo que las facciones de la cara era un poco diferentes y la chica se sorprendió al ver que en su cuello colgaba en una cadena plateada una gema idéntica a la suya, mas atrás venia un hombre vestido en armadura, el casco no dejaba ver su cara pero en menos de lo que la chica había caminado para llegar al medio entre las dos filas justo donde estaba Sakura, este ya estaba al lado de ella, unos de los de la otra fila de bajo, solo uno, con una armadura totalmente negra (Sakura supuso que era el enemigo) y cuando se quito el casco vio la cara viva de Orochimaru!- que pasa aquí? Acaso estos son nuestros antepasados?-pensó la chica, y así era los antepasados de todos los de la aldea de Konoha estaban ahí listos para una gran batalla.

Cumplirás tu trato?-dijo la chica del vestido, Sakura se puso mas atenta- así obtendrás la gema pero debes darme a mi padre!-la chica se estaba quitando la cadena del cuello y la encerró en su mano con un puño.

Jejeje por supuesto querida Miko, cumpliré mi trato- Orochimaru o el antepasado de este se acerco a la mujer, entonces el hombre de atrás se puso en posición de ataque pero la mujer lo detuvo y dijo que se alejara un poco y este obedeció, el tipo serpiente se acerco hasta estar frente de Miko, solo era un poco mas alto que ella así que se miraban fijamente a los ojos, poco a poco el chico serpiente estiro su mano hasta ponerla enfrente de Miko-que esperas querida? No quieres a tu padre?- una sonrisa de medio lado expreso la boca del antepasado de Orochimaru y la chica del vestido estiro su mano también y coloco la gema en la mano de el adversario, este apenas la sintió cerro su puño y de repente el paisaje cambio, todo se volvió oscuro, las nubes revoloteaban en forma circular por el cielo, rayos empezaban a caer por los alrededores y Orochimaru o el antepasado de este empezó a reír maliciosamente, se coloco la gema en el cuello y esta se torno de un color negro brillante- has cometido un gran error querida Miko, además tu padre nunca lo he tenido yo el hace muchos años que murió- de la nada el tipo serpiente desapareció dejando a la chica con una expresión de sorpresa al igual que Sakura, la chica callo en el piso llorando, los adversario ya empezaban avanzar mientras que el chico serpiente tiraba una oleada de luces negras a la chica y esta con un grito aterrador callo en el piso ya sin vida, los soldados de la aldea de Konoha se veían con caras asustadas y desorientadas. Todo era caos total.

Mientras Sakura veía el panorama muy asustada y ya todo poco a poco se desvanecía, ver a esa mujer parecida a ella y en la misma circunstancia morir era horriblemente espantoso, y había cometido un error y para Sakura era muy grande porque nada mas de imaginarse toda la batalla que iban a soportar aquellos personas y el tiempo que duraría aquella guerra, le asustaba, aun se le entraba a la cabeza aquella experiencia, de la nada se le paso a la cabeza: primer erro dar la gema sin seguridad que el adversario cumplirá el trato realizado.

Realmente espantoso todo aquello, imaginándose que si hubiera entregado la gema en ese momento a Kabuto por su madre y saber que pude haber ocurrido eso por su culpa era escalofriante, ahora mas que nunca debía pensarlo mejor o sino encontrar donde estaba Orochimaru e ir a rescatar a su madre sino es que no estaba ahí y era verdad que ella no seguía con vida, ese pensamiento la aterro mas, ahora si que estaba confundida, que podía ser? Existían esas dos opciones, pero cual seria la mejor? Su madre en verdad estaba viva? Tantas preguntas se le pasaban por su mente y no había respuestas, su cabeza iba explotar y la verdad ya no quería pensar más.

De repente empezaba a salir a la vista otro paisaje mas, este era un poco diferente, ya que el suelo de hierbas además estaba lleno de flores color rosas, el paisaje la verdad era muy lindo así que la pelirrosa se tranquilizo mas. Aparte de las flores habían arboles alrededor, formando así un circulo, todo estaba en calma pero ahora que lo pensaba la pelirrosa las apariencias podían engaña así que estaría preparada para lo que ahora le iba a mostrar aquel extraño libro que había abierto hace….no sabia cuanto había pasado exactamente pero para ella había sido bastante tiempo, mientras pensaba esto de entre los arboles salió una mujer de facciones preciosas con pelo azulado, ojos color marrones-miel, una falda larga con flores por todas partes y una camisa blanca de tirantes, Sakura se fijo que también tenia la misma gema que ella y se dio cuenta que estaba apunto de presenciar el segundo error mas grande que hallan hecho sus antepasados.


	18. Chapter 18

_Capitulo 18: Regresando a la tierra!!_

La chica peli-azul se aproximo hasta llegar al medio del campo, se sentó con las piernas cerradas y cerro sus ojos color marrón-miel, de la nada la gema empezó a brillar y todo el alrededor tomaba un aura colorida y con olores exquisitos, Sakura se extraño, que iba a pasar? Todo se veía bien, nada que temer, cual era el nuevo error?.

No pudo responderse así misma porque de la nada todo se volvió oscuro como las otras veces, cuando se oriento, sintió que algo rígido estaba bajo ella y lentamente abrió los ojos y hay estaba la cueva donde se había refugiado, el fuego estaba apagado y era de noche- _cuantas horas habrán pasado?_-pensó la pelirrosa, luego se dio cuenta que alguien faltaba-_donde esta Sasuke-kun?!-_se pregunto, se paro de golpe y salió de la cueva para encontrarse con una sorpresa. . .

. . . .su querido Sasuke se encontraba hay con su espada a la mano en posición de ataque con otros 20 hombres a su alrededor vestidos de ninjas. Sakura se asusto y se escondió tras un arbusto mientras que veía como su novio paliaban sin descansar y sin dejar que alguno de aquellos ninjas entraran en la cueva donde Sasuke creía que Sakura aun se encontraba inconsciente, Sakura se sobresalto cuando vio que uno de los ninjas le daba un golpe al chico en la costilla y le sacaba el aire, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se paro y apareció frente aquel ninja dándole un golpe en el pecho haciéndolo que volara unos cuantos metros de donde estaban los protagonistas ya sin vida.

La pelirrosa se arrodillo para ponerse al altura del pelinegro, muy nerviosa-Sasuke-kun! Te encuentras bien?!!-pregunto agitada, Sasuke la miro con el sharingan activado impresionando a la chica-Sasuke. . . no desperdicies tu chacra!-le dijo un poco enfada, pero el chico se levanto y atravesó con su espada a otros de los ninjas que estaba apunto de golpear a Sakura.

Sakura!! Huye de aquí!! Ellos quieren llevarte!!-dijo un Sasuke muy nervioso por su amada.

Sakura lo miro confundida, como que irse y dejarlo así?- no!!! Sasuke-kun! Puede pasarte algo!-dijo la chica mirando que aun quedaban ninjas que vencer.

No te preocupes por mi y vete de aquí ahora!-le dijo mirándola amenazadoramente con el sharingan, Sakura no pudo hacer mas que aceptar.

Sasuke-kun. . . te amo!!-lo beso fuertemente y salió corriendo no sin antes escuchar a un pelinegro diciendo "también yo" como respuesta a la chica.

_**********************************_

La chica corría sin parar por aquel bosque desconocido y oscuro, lagrimas salian de sus ojos esmeralda sin parar, pero ella no podía dejar de correr, solo quería escapar de ahí saber si su madre estaba viva y volver con Sasuke!- aaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! Porque a mi!!!?-grito a los cuatro vientos cayendo de rodillas en medio del bosque.

Se acostó en el piso de tierra y de la nada empezó a correr, después de un rato el piso estaba lleno de barro y aun la pelirrosa se encontraba hay llorando y mojada, recostada de aquel piso frio de barro, quería regresar a la tierra!! Buscar pruebas ver a su amiga ino! Quería volver hacer la de antes quería que su madre estuviera hay!!, mas lagrimas salian sin parar, no era justo todo lo que le pasaba, no quería saber nada, pero no podía olvidarlo! Sus seres queridos!

Se levanto con esfuerzo cuando se dio cuenta que una puerta de madera flotante se apareció ante ella-que es esto?-dijo en un susurro, posando asi su mano mojada en el pasaporte de la puerta extraña y abriéndola lentamente, cuando termino de abirla se sorprendió, hay estaba japon con sus calles como ella la recordaba y su edificio donde antiguamente vivía!! Su deseo se había cumplido, entro sin dudarlo y miro hacia tras viendo como la puerta se desvanecía.

Corrió hasta su edificio y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su piso, pero todo era extraño, ella no estaba vestida igual, tenia un vestido blanco totalmente plano y una liga en su pierna derecha tapada por el vestido que sujetaba una navaja.

Vio a su alrededor y nada era igual, estaba en un estacionamiento con paredes crises y rejas blancas(pero ya sucias) que guardaban los carros, los bombillos de aquel estacionamiento titilaban sin parar y no se podía ver bien, de repente escucho un ruido, parecido a un grito de una mujer que provenía del piso de arriba de aquella construcción.

La pelirrosa subió corriendo las escaleras a una esquina de aquel estacionamiento, cuando llego donde provenía el sonido se dio cuenta que su madre estaba hay enfrentado a Orochimaru que con su espada en forma de serpiente le apuntaba a la garganta.

Sakura no podía moverse la impresión la tenia paralizada, su madre aun estaba viva, no tenia que entregar la gema solo debía vencer a Orochimaru, pero como?! Ni se podía mover!

Déjeme en paz! A mi a mi hija-dijo la madre de la pelirrosa-no conseguirán quitarnos la gema nunca!-la espada de Orochimaru presiono mas en su garganta dejando caer un pequeño hilo de sangre.

Jejeje tu creerá que no te matamos y para recuperar a su querida madre no las dara-orochigay (xD) digo digo Orochimaru, saco su lengua gigante pasándola por su cara como si saciara algo.

Sakura no hará eso! Y tu no me mataras!- de la nada la madre de Sakura desapareció dejando a un Orochimaru disgustado-donde se fue?-miro hacia los lados y Sakura por reacción oculto su chacra, pero algo sucedió, Kabuto apareció atrás de ella- que haces aquí sakurita? No estabas con tu querido Sasuke-kun?- la pelirrosa abrió los ojos de par en par y voltio viendo hay un peliplatiado con una sonrisa macabra.

Sakura se paro para salir corriendo pero Kabuto fue mas rápido y la agarro de su brazo izquierdo-suéltame idiota! Me haces daño!-dijo Sakura zafándose del agarre y corriendo a toda velocidad, pero ya era demasiado tarde Orochimaru la había visto y Kabuto era mas veloz que ella no le quedaba otra mas que enfrentarlo, bajo un piso y llego al esquina del pasillo y voltio hacia para que ver que su enemigo se acercaba a ella, saco su navaja del vestido y se coloco en posición de ataque- no dejare que Orochimaru tome la gema!-Sakura lanzo la navaja clavándola en el brazo derecho de Kabuto y este gimió de dolor-después de todo mi madre no esta muerta-sonrió de medio lado y espero el ataque de su adversario, pero entes de que Kabuto pudiera atacarla Sasuke salió con una moto del lado de Sakura.

Ven sube!! Aun no es tiempo de enfrentarlo!!-Sakura lo miro confundida y se monto aferrándose a su espalda, saliendo a toda velocidad del estacionamiento.


	19. Chapter 19

_Capitulo 19: Buscare a mi madre y matare a Orochimaru!_

Que estabas pensando cuando regresaste aquí?-dijo un pelinegro enojado y a la vez preocupado por la pelirrosa.

Etto. . .es que yo quería saber si mi madre estaba viva y desee volver aquí para comprobarlo-en ese momento pasaron a una autopista y el ruido aumento-yo no sabia que esto iba a pasar!-dijo Sakura en tono mas alto.

Sasuke suspiro-no sabes cuando me preocupaste, la próxima te quedas en Konoha!-dijo el pelinegro y Sakura se sonrojo.

No habrá próxima vez. . .-dijo en un susurro pero aun así el moreno escucho levantando una ceja.

Que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto

Pues. . .porque pronto encontrare a mi madre y después de eso derrotare a Orochimaru!-dijo con tono de determinación pero esto no hizo mejorar la actitud del moreno.

Sakura! No te das cuenta que si enfrentas ese tipo estarás en peligro?!-dijo con tono de rabia.

Pero. . . Sasuke-kun! Debo proteger a los que amo-lo abrazo mas-yo no quiero que le pase nada a mis seres querido. . .menos a ti!-el moreno paro del golpe y hasta entonces fue que la pelirrosa se dio cuenta que estaba frente aun centro comercial, justo a donde habían ido cuando Sakura encontró aquel libro.

No me va a pasar nada Sakura, yo te protejo es mi trabajo y también mi deseo así que no dejare que te enfrentes a el. . .-le contesto el moreno.

Sakura frunció el ceño-que quieres decir?-se bajo de la mato-que por ser un guardián y bla bla, puedes darme ordenes?!-lo fulmino con la mirada sorprendiéndolo-ba! Yo quiero luchar y tu eres el que menos podrá evitarlo, porque por ti es que lucho-se voltio y empezó a caminar- asi que agradece!!-dio una patada al piso y salió corriendo hacia el centro comercial y con todas sus fuerzas pensó en la manera en donde encontrar a su madre, mientras que un Sasuke muy confundido estacionaba la mota y buscaba a la pelirrosa.

**************

Sakura se encontraba en la planta baja del centro comercial, sentada al frente de una fuente que decoraba la construcción. Estaba concentrada en donde podría encontrar a su madre-_donde podría estar? Y con quien? Y si regreso a Konoha porque escapo?-_la chica suspiro no sabia que pensar, tanto estaba en sus pensamiento que no se percataba de que todos los hombres que pasaban se le quedaban mirando ya que su vestido no tapaba mucho de su cuerpo.

Se un momento a otro se paro, había recordado que su maestra Tsunade le había dado una lección de cómo reconocer a las personas a kilometro de distancia por medio de su chacra, pero era mas difícil cuando no sabias como era el chacra de la persona que buscabas, suspiro y se encamino a la salida, debía encontrar a Sasuke.

***********

Iba caminado por los alrededores del centro comercial, hasta que lo vio hay estaba su querido amor mirando para todos lados buscándola, se acerco corriendo y lo abrazo, este se impresionó pero después correspondió el abrazo, Sakura se separo un poco de el y lo miro a los ojos-Sasuke-kun entiéndeme por favor necesito encontrar a mi madre, necesito tu ayuda-le dijo-se que quizás me quieres proteger. . . pero es algo inevitable-termino de decir la chicha y el pelinegro no le respondió, solo la junto mas a su cuerpo con la cintura y la beso con dulzura, algo que no tardo en responder la pelirrosa.

Yo lo siento Sakura, es que con tan solo pensar que podrías. . . –no completo la frase y la abrazo con mas fuerza.

Sasuke-kun me vas hacer llorar ^^-le dijo Sakura un poco tímida-debes entender, recuperare a mi madre. . . y venceré a Orochimaru. . . –dijo con tono serio.

Entonces no dudes en tener mi apoyo-respondió Sasuke-ahora dime donde empezamos?

Hay que regresar al estacionamiento seguro que habrá quedado su chacra por eso lugares así podre encontrarla y también a Orochimaru. . . –el chico asistió y juntos corrieron juntos hasta la moto.

Cuando llegaron a la moto y los dos estuvieron montados, Sasuke voltio a ver a su novia-recuerda que en aquel lugar todavía pueden estar Orochimaru y Kabuto, así que no te descuides-la pelirrosa asistió, el moreno acelero-sujétate-y así lo hizo y arrancaron a toda velocidad hacia su objetivo.

************

Llegaron más rápido de lo que Sakura se imagina, silenciosamente se estacionaron en la parte trasera del lugar y se bajaron para dirigirse a las escaleras y subir hasta el último piso donde había ocurrido el encuentro.

Cuando estuvieron cerca se encargaron de ocultar su chacra y percibir cualquiera que estuviera allí, pero no sentía absolutamente nada así que caminaron más rápidos y seguros hasta que llegaron al lugar indicado, no había nada solo carros y paredes sucias y de color cris.

No veo nada que nos ayude-dijo el moreno que veía todo el lugar, pero vio que Sakura estaba agachada viendo hacia el piso-que encontraste?-Sakura le hizo señal de que se agachara y cuando el moreno lo hizo pudo ver un pequeña mancha de sangre en el piso-de quien es?-fue la única pregunta que se le ocurrió.

Antes de que vinieras a rescatarme, escondida logre ver que mi mama estaba aprisionada por Orochimaru-hizo una pausa-el le hizo un pequeño corte en el cuello causando esto en el piso, después ella logro escapar. . . –miro al moreno-pero ella nunca supo que yo estaba ahí.

Ya veo. . . –vio de nuevo la sangre un poco ya seca-entonces ella debe pensar que estas en Konoha. . . . –Sakura asistió-crees que estará allá?

Lo mas probable-contesto la chica-pero siento su chacra se que es el de ella se ve puro-se paro-ahora saber como reconocerla-miro hacia el final del pasillo-alguien viene!

Vámonos!-el moreno agarro a la chica de la mano y salieron corriendo escaleras abajo-crees que debamos regresar?-dijo el moreno .

Creo que seria lo mejor-abrazo al moreno cuando ya empezaba arrancar la moto-además necesitamos la ayuda de Tsunade-agrego.

Si pero como regresamos?-dijo el moreno.

Sakura rio-pues deseándolo-y le pico el ojo al moreno en eso aceleraron mas y sus cabellos se movieron por los aires.


	20. Anuncio!

**Hola a todos sé que he estado un poco atrasada! de verdad lo siento mi madre se ha llevado mi lapto ¬¬ y no piensa devolverla hasta el fin de semana T.T ahí tengo mis historias! Pero prometo que apenas me la de pondré todo lo que me haya atrasado! Enserio lo lamento! Espero que me perdonen este inconveniente! Los veré el fin de semana! Gracias por su espera! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chicos he conseguido este capítulo antes del fin de semana espero q esto recompense lo perdido!! Gracias por su paciencia y por leer!!! ^^ Dejen comentarios!! Onegai!**

_Capitulo 20: Encuentro con mi madre…Te extrañe!!_

El aire seguía pegando de sus lizos cabellos, de un momento a otro, una esfera gigante como la vez pasada apareció en la carretera, frente a sus ojos y sin dudarlo se aproximaron a ella, siendo de nuevos iluminados por su extraña luz, y no pasaron más de unos segundos cuando reconocieron el paisaje de los alrededores de su antiguo hogar.

Es increíble el poder de la magia…-susurro la pelirrosa mientras se baja de la moto.

Hmp!-respondió como siempre el moreno.

Donde dejaremos la moto? No podemos ir con ella…-pregunto la oji-jade mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura.

Tranquila saku, dejémosla por ahí…después de todo la tome prestada-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa de medio lado, moviendo la moto para que quedara escondida por uno de esos bellos arbustos.

Aaaa sasuke-kun eso está mal…-dijo riendo, luego caminaron hacia la aldea con felicidad por dentro, después de todo ya las cosas habían tomado su curso, pero todos sabemos que la corriente siempre puede cambia….- Tsunade-sama debe estar realmente enfadada- dijo Sakura con un suspiro.

Nada que no se pueda soportar…- al terminar de decir esto los dos amados ya pudieron divisar las grandes puertas de Konoha cerca de ellos.

Supongo- respondió la pelirrosa, apresurando el paso.

Llegaron con aire desorientado, cuando vieron la grandeza de esa ciudad, no importa cuanto hayan vivido ahí nunca dejarían de sorprenderse por su grandeza, sakura sintió un revoltijo en el estomago cuando pudo ver a una rubia con el ceño fruncido, se veía muy brava, eso era lo que les esperaba.

Tsunade: SE PUEDE SABER DONDE ESTABAN USTEDES DOS?!!

Sakura: Etto… teníamos una misión…

Tsunade: De que misión hablan?!! Nadie los autorizo para salir!

Sasuke: no necesitamos autorización… podemos hacer lo que queramos- dijo con serenidad.

Tsunade: PEQUEÑO NIÑATO! NO SABES LO QUE NOS HAN HECHO PASAR! NO PUEDEN VENIR CON SUS CAPRICHOS!

Sakura: espere un minuto Tsunade-sama! No eran caprichos!- en ese momento movió la cadena que colgaba en su mano y la gema brillo, haciendo que la ojimiel pudiera verla y se sorprendiera.

Tsunade: pe…pero como han podido encontrarla?-dijo perpleja.

Sakura: fácil, siempre supimos donde estaba… y de ahora en adelante deberías de estar ocultándonos cosas, no somos tontos.

Sasuke: es cierto, además debemos prepararnos lo más seguro es que Orochimaru ya este en camino para acá.

Tsunade: que quieren decir con eso? Porque motivo?- estaba confundida por la determinación de los chicos.

Sakura: Mi madre escapo, lo vi con mis ojos y lo más posible es que venga acá ya que sabe que yo tengo la gema y querrá obtenerla, debemos prepararnos- la chica dijo esto con tono autoritario.

Tsunade: interesante teoría…-se quedo con semblante pensativo por unos segundos- ESTA BIEN! SI ES ASI! SASUKE, SAKURA! CONTINUEN SU ENTRENAMIENTO! PREPARARE A LOS AMBUS PARA QUE VIGILEN LOS ALREDEDORES Y ALERTARE A TODOS! AHORA VALLAN!

Sakura y Sasuke: Hi!- los dos desaparecieron con un puf! Pero Sakura no dirigía exactamente al campo de entrenamiento, tenia asuntos sin resolver y sasuke no se dio cuenta cuando desapareció dejándolo desconcertado.

Sakura se encontraba en aquel lago donde había recuperado sus recuerdos, flotaba en el agua gracias a su chacra y estaba sentada, tenía los ojos cerrados y se veía una iluminación alrededor de esta, en realidad ella estaba enfocando todos los chacras que se encontraban en aquella ciudad, sus habilidades había mejorado, ya no había duda así que no paso mucho tiempo hasta que pudo reconocer el chacra de su madre y se paro rápidamente corriendo así hacia su objetivo.

************************************

Sasuke estaba en el campo donde la pelirrosa habían entrenado la primera vez, se sentía preocupado por supuesto, pero no podía ser nada confiaba en Sakura, así que podíamos ver al moreno entrenado con esmero las técnicas de su sharigan y su elemento: el trueno…

Se movía de un lado a otro disparando a los arboles con precisión y algunas veces se sentaba a meditar para poder adaptarse al poder de su sharigan, las horas pasaban y el final ya estaba cerca….

***************************

Sakura se deslizaba con velocidad por el bosque prohibido, le había advertido pero ella había esquivado los guardias con facilidad ingresando así en aquel frondoso bosque, saltaba árbol por árbol con suma facilidad, cada vez el chacra de su madre se volvía más fuerte, sabía que estaba cerca, sabía que era ella, no era trampa, ese chacra tan puro no podría ser imitado jamás.

Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido con cada paso, estaba ansiosa por ver aquellos ojos con su vista maternal, la extrañaba, la necesitaba, la amaba….mientras pensaba esto sus pasos aumentaban cada vez más, hasta que paro de golpe cuando vio un prado con margaritas en todos lados y ahí en un árbol a la sombra pudo ver lo que tanto a lloraba.

Madre!!!-grito la pelirrosa mientras corría hacia ella, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver a su ser querido, incociente con una herida en el abdomen, un dolor punzante paso por su corazón y cayó de rodillas enfrente de su madre- mama mama?-pero no se escuchaba nada de ella ni una reacción, puso su oído en su pecho y su corazón seguía latiendo, pero no respiraba, rápidamente sintió impotencia pero no dejo llevar por ella, tenía que llevar la al hospital pero antes de eso un recuerdo vino a ella.

**-----FLASH BACK-----**

Se encontraba Sakura de unos 14 años en una especie de hospital, se podía notar por el aire de paz y reposo, ahí solo estaba ella y su entrenadora Tsunade.

Tsunade: recuerda Sakura debes concentrar tu chacra en las palmas de tus manos y llevarlo hasta los órganos vitales de el pescado para regenerarlos- se veía un pescado gris y de gran tamaño en una mesa sin vida y al frente la chica dando su mayor esfuerzo- luego que lleguen a los órganos trata de regenerar las células para arreglar las heridas, VAMOS! TU PUEDES- la chica tenia sudor en la frente y de un momento a otro el pescado de movió- eso es! Has pasado la fase del el examen Sakura!!- la chica sonreía y abrazo a su maestra agradeciéndole

**---FIN DEL FALSH BACK----**

Sakura volvió en si después de unos segundos y hay seguía su madre sin respirar, volvió a colocar su oreja en su corazón esta vez con ojos clínico y luego se posiciono para hacer lo que había recordado hace poco minutos, ya se veía su chacra color verde agua en la palma de sus manos, había sido fácil, ahora debía mordiandolo de una forma que pudiera llegar hasta el estomago en donde estaba la herida que era profunda, lo logro y pudo ver como se iba restableciendo la piel curando la herida, lo hacía despacio ya que veía que si lo hacía despacio su mama sufría dolor, luego de unos minutos la herida estaba sellada y su mama ya respiraba, sumergida en un sueño profundo, le limpio la mano con que se tapaba la herida y luego la acomodo entre sus piernas para que estuviera cómoda.

Tranquila mama, pronto despertaras y todo volverá hacer como antes- la apretó un poco en forma de abrazo y luego empezó a acariciarle el cabello, todo en el clima estaba relajado, los pájaros cantaban y todo estaba en paz…por ahora.

*************************************

El moreno termino de entrenar y se dirigió a su habitación, ya se encontraba por las escaleras cuando se encontró con Hinata.

Hinata: hola Sasuke-sama…-saludo esta con timidez.

Sasuke: hola Hinata- respondió este con diferencia, iba a seguir su camino pero la peli azul hablo.

Hinata- necesito decirle algo sasuke-sama es sobre Sakura-chan…-este en seguida se asistió- es mejor ir a la sala de conferencias, no puede… escucharnos- Sasuke la siguió y cuando llegaron se sentaron uno frente al otro.

Sasuke: bueno que tienes que decirme?

Hinata: Etto… no sé si han escuchado que Orochimaru ya se está acercando a la ciudad, pero el problema es que no viene solo, viene con su ejército, se supone que no deberían saber esto pero considero que no se les puede ocultar todo….

Sasuke: y que tiene que ver con esto Sakura? Y que tiene planeado Tsunade para proteger la aldea?

Hinata: tenemos en cuenta que el ejercito nos mantendrá lo suficientemente distraídos como para que Orochimaru valla tras ella, por eso la vamos a escoltar hasta la aldea de la arena diciéndole que tiene que establecer alianzas con ella, no se Sasuke-sama pero llevarla así engañada no me parece bueno, así que tú eliges si le dices o no ya que sabes más que nosotros lo que es mejor para ella….

Sasuke: comprendo… continua…

Hinata: Tsunade está preparando un ejército de ambus mas los voluntarios para emboscarlos…

Sasuke: para cuándo estarán aquí?

Hinata: suponemos que mañana por la tarde…

Sasuke: suponen?

Hinata: si… para asegurarnos tenemos vigilada todas las entradas y accesos secretos a la ciudad.

Sasuke: conozco bien a Orochimaru, estuvo un tiempo con él y sé que es impredecible.

Hinata: es lo único que está en nuestro alcanza…

Sasuke: bueno está bien… gracias Hinata

Hinata: de nada, pero dígame Sasuke-sama le dirá todo esto a Sakura?

Sasuke: no…-el chico se paro y se fue de la habitación dejando a una Hinata desconcertada.

"_Pensé que Sasuke-sama seria mas inteligente… no me queda otra que decirle yo misma a Sakura-chan… espero no equivocarme…"_Pensó Hinata mientras que salía de aquella habitación y se dirigía a buscar a Sakura.

********************************

Sasuke caminaba hacia el escuadrón ambu buscando a sus antiguos amigos, ellos eran: Neji, Naruto, Kakuro, Gaara (que se encontraban en la aldea), lee, Kiba, Shino, entre otros.

Todos estaban preocupados ya que a ellos no se les había contado nada sobre el asunto, sasuke les pidió el favor a todos para salir de la aldea esa noche y buscar o seguir el rastro de Orochimaru para eliminarlo de una vez por toda, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y prometieron no decir nada ya que iba hacer una misión secreta, pero era una orden del futuro rey así que aun así no podían negarse, lo que no sabían aquellos chisco irresponsables es que iban hacer engañados…

Después de eso todos se fueron a la casa de Naruto a planificar mejor el plan.

**********************************

Sakura se había quedado dormida arre costada de un árbol, mientras vigilaba a su madre, ya eran aproximadamente las 2 de la tarde y de repente sintió algo en su hombro que la despertaba de su dulce sueño, abrió los ojos y pudo ver a su madre- Oh! Madre estas bien!- se le tiro en sus brazos y su ser querido le respondió con una sonrisa.

Madre: claro que estoy bien mi Sakura, jamás dejaría que me pasara algo sin verte de nuevo….

Sakura: no sabes cuánto te extrañe…-lagrimas salían de los ojos verdes por la felicidad.

Madre: tranquila hija todo esta bien, ya estoy aquí-le dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda, después de un rato su hija se tranquilizo.

Sakura: debemos ir de vuelta al cuartel, deben saber que esta viva- dijo con entusiasmo.

Madre: no! Eso sería un gran lio…

Sakura: por qué?

Madre: entre más personas se enteren más posibilidades habrá que Orochimaru también se entere y vendrá aquí

Sakura: mmm ya veo… pero porque?

Madre: el piensa que tengo la gema…

Sakura: el me vio con ella….-saco la cadena a relucir y su madre se sorprendió

Madre: esto está mal… seguro que la gema se adapto a ti… si te separan de ella… saldrá fuera de control…

Sakura: como así?

Mama: la leyenda dice que cuando la gema tiene un nuevo dueño se adapta a este para que cuando la separen de estés salga de descontrol y no la puedan eliminar, al menos que sea un miembro de la realeza.

Sakura: Como la gema, un simple objeto, puede sabe quien de la realeza o no?- dijo sin poder creer.

Madre: ella…tiene vida propia…

Sakura: he? Hablas enserio?

Madre: si, cuando esta se creo fue echa por grandes guerreros y dioses que controlaban los elementos de agua, fuego, tierra y aire, para crearla se uso un diamante que succiona la energía o como se dice ahora chacra, cada uno de los grandes guerreros le dono su energía, ósea su poder y al mismo tiempo su capacidad de pensar, reaccionar y analizar, luego de esto su poder era tan grande que se eliminaron todos aquellos que controlaban algunos de esos elementos ya que si todos lo tenia, iba a ocurrir una guerra así que decidieron que este poder nada mas lo tendría la realza para proteger a la ciudad de sus enemigos, si estos fallaban en su promesa y lo utilizaban para mal la gema los destruiría o si cambia de dueño saldría de descontrol destruyendo todo a su paso ya que esta echa para eso.

Sakura: comprendo… y si alejan la gema de mi y Orochimaru esta cerca de la aldea para ese memento destruirá la aldea. Quedando ella al merced de cualquier persona, eso seria atroz… ya que tengo en cuenta que los de la aldea son los único que saben de ella….

Madre: exacto y como Orochimaru es un renegado de esta ciudad sabe de ella y quiere utilizar su poder para fines malignos…

Sakura: pero acaso el no sabe que la gema es demasiado peligrosa?!

Madre: claro que si mi Sakura, pero no lo importa… pienso que tiene planeado algo… creo que sabe como evitar eso y por eso esta tan seguro de si mismo…

Sakura: Mmm tendré que enfrentarlo es la única manera de salvarlos a todos!

Madre: no hija! No estas lista!! Lleva tiempo acostumbrar se a ese poder! Tu vida estaría en riegos!

Sakura: no me quedare de brazos cruzados… nadie me detendrá…

Madre: comprendo…- suspiro- entonces te enseñare lo mas primordial…

Sakura: si! Haré mi mejor esfuerzo!

Ambas se dirigieron a una cascada o arroyo que se encontraba cerca de ahí, tardaron aproximadamente 1 hora en llegar y pescaron para comer algo y luego empezar el entrenamiento

.

Madre: escucha con atención Sakura, primero debes saber la diferencia entre cada elemento.

Sakura: hi!

Ambas se sentaron al lado el arroyo en donde el suelo era un poco arenoso debido a la humedad por la cercanía al agua.

Madre: ok empecemos con el agua…-dibujo con un palo de madera arrancado de un árbol, unas olas entrelazadas entre si- el agua es el elemento curativo, el que cura todo y da vida, es fácil de utilizar solo tienes que ser flexible como ella y dejarte llevar por la corriente… -Sakura prestaba mucha atención a las palabras de su madre y comprendía lo que ella decía- el siguiente elemento es fuego…-dibujo unas llamas y las encerró en un cuadro- el fuego daña y destruye todo a su paso, es incontrolable y poco predecible… para usar este elemento, hay que usarlo con determinación y en el momento en que es debido, porque si uno se descontrola el fuego destruyera mas de lo que deseas, así que ten en cuenta y se delicada cuando vallas a utilizar este elemento- Hizo una pausa y miro a su hija, esta asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza para que continuara-El agua y el fuego son todo lo contrario así que uno tiene que cambiar su forma de moverse, con el agua flexibilidad con el fuego cautela, nunca olvides eso, muy bien pasemos al elemento tierra, la tierra es firme nunca flexible, se ataca con un solo golpe, directo y sin parar, es la base, el que sostiene el agua y la que permite que el fuego surja, para controlar este elemento debes ser firme y nunca dudar en la manera que lo quieras utilizar, moverte como un rayo y no ser débil y por ultimo el aire también es flexible parecido al agua, es esquivar y moverse rápido, ágil y fuerte esa es la clave-termino de decir.

Pasaron el resto de tarde practicando las técnicas de cada elemento, Sakura lo hacia genial ya que tenia mucho entusiasmo y quería proteger a su ciudad lo antes posible, para convertirse en la mejor reina y estar para siempre con su amado Sasuke, cuando se hizo de noche las dos se separaron y acordaron en verse al día siguiente, Sakura había avanzado mucho y esto sorprendió a su madre sintiéndose orgullosa de ella ya que cada vez esta se volvía mas poderosa.

También Sakura aprendió sobre la combinación de elementos, como el de el aire y agua que hacían hielo y el de agua y fuego que hacían el trueno, aprendió rápido pero estos eran muy difíciles de utilizar ya que se tenia que mantener un equilibrio exacto entre los dos elementos para crear el nuevo, pero Sakura era una gran experta para equilibrar en cualquier estado su chacra o energía.

Sakura ya se encontraba saltando de rama en rama en regreso al cuartel, por supuesto había ocultado su chacra para que nadie la percibiera y así no supieran que su madre se había quedado en aquel bosque oculta hasta que todo pasara, eso no le importaba a Sakura, lo impórtate era que ella estaba viva y que cuando quisiera podría ir a visitarla, y claro cuando estuviera dispuesta ene escaparse pero eso ya era algo fácil para ella, y apara cuando era de madrugada se encontraba en su cuarto con su pijama y nadie se había dado cuenta, o eso creía.

Después de un rato tocaron la puerta y Sakura abrió con duda pero era su amiga Hinata.

Oh! Hinata-chan!- dijo Sakura abrazándola por la sorpresa- que haces despierta a esta hora? Me has despertado- mintió con disimulo, Hinata rió por lo bajo.

Hinata: sabia que estabas afuera, pero tranquila Tsunade no se dio cuenta… ella piensa que entrenabas conmigo…

Sakura: perdonad no puedo decir que hacia, pero no es nada malo y gracias.

Hinata: de nada… solo te conozco lo suficiente..

.

Sakura: y a que se debe esta visita de madrugada?- rio un poco.

Hinata: debo decirte algo…Orochimaru viene con todo un ejercito para acá, quieren llevarte a ti para la aldea de la arena engañada, eso me parece injusto, tu estas aquí para protegernos y eres lo suficientemente grande para comprender, hasta el pobre de Sasuke.-sama no quiso contarte por querer protegerte…

Sakura: le contaste a Sasuke? –pregunto la pelirrosa después de un rato, jamás había escuchado a Hinata hablar tan rápido y tubo que tomar su tiempo.

Hinata: Si…pensé que el seria mas listo…

Sakura: ah… bueno gracias Hina! Tratare de no irme….

Hinata: solo te pido algo…no cometas una locura…

Sakura: jeje e acuerdo- Hinata sonrió y salio cerrando la puerta tras de si, Sakura se sentó en su cama y vio hacia el techo, ya había hecho un plan, escaparía ahora mismo y se mantendría en las afueras de la aldea vigilando, pero primero hablaría con Sasuke, aun no podía creer lo que le había dicho Hinata, su amado comenzaba hacer demasiado protector.

Se levanto de su cama con paso lento, abrió la puerta y camino hasta el cuarto de Sasuke y toco la puerta, nadie contesto, toco de nuevo y nada, se dispuso abrir pero no estaba por ningún lado, ni dormido, ni leyendo, simplemente no estaba…

Se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación y coloco ropa en un pequeño bolso que se llevaba de lado color morado, bajo a la cocina y metió comida, por ultimo volvió a subir y se vistió con un vestido color lila que le llegaba por las rodillas y encima se color un suéter de lana blanco, y unos zapatos lilas cerrados como zapatillas deportivas.

Se amarro una cinta en su pierna en donde llevo dos navajas y un kunai, salio por la ventana que aunque quedaba en el tercer piso pudo caer sin ruido debido al control de chacra en sus pies.

**********************************************

Sasuke se encontraba con su grupo, rodando por las afueras de la ciudad, todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que sintieron la presencia de alguien maligno….

*****************************************************

Sakura saltaba de rama en rama hacia la salida, muy pronto llego y pudo salir sin problema, sus habilidades para el rastreo y ocultamiento habían mejorado notoriamente.

Se encontraba afuera en la noche oscura, camino unos kilómetros lo más rápido posible y acampo en un lugar libre con un pequeño lago, poco a poco se quedo dormida pero lo que no sabía la chica era que la vida de un ser querido estaba en peligro….


	22. Chapter 22

**Aquí se descubrirá cuanto ha mejorado Sakura, ella demostrara que no es la misma chica débil y que está dispuesta a proteger su aldea y seres queridos a toda costa!!! Espero que lo disfruten porque es el capítulo final de esta historia…. Comente por favor!! Q no he recibido comentarios T_T y así no dan ganas de continuar….. Gracias por leer!!!**

_Capitulo 21: Batalla contra Orochimaru!....te destruiré!_

Sasuke y su escuadrón se encontraban peleando por su vida en la entrada de Konoha, habían sido tomados por sorpresa y casi asesinados, pero gracias al sharigan del Uchiha eso no había sucedido.

Luchaban contra tres tipos con habilidades malvadas ya que tenían un chacra poderoso y oscuro, estaban nada mas Sasuke, Naruto y Neji, los demás estaban a salvo siguiendo el rastro de Orochimaru, ellos arriesgaban su vida para que no entraran a la aldea, pero ya sus chacras se acababan y parecía que el de sus oponentes aumentaba cada vez más, no había esperanzas, golpes de espadas y shurikan se escuchaban por todos lados, sasuke tenía una herida en el abdomen, mientras que Naruto tenía una gran herida en su brazo y empezaba a tener una hemorragia y por ultimo Neji tenia shurikan clavados en sus piernas y brazos.

Estaban realmente cansados, no sabían cómo actuar, ya empezaban a ver nubloso, quizás era el final para nuestros personajes….

*************************************

Sakura había despertado gracias a una pesadilla en donde había visto a sasuke morir, pudo controlarse pero aun así tenía un mal presentimiento así que se paro y se sentó en forma de indio, para cerrar los ojos y concentrarse para ver si encontraba alguna energía fuera de lo común.

Cada energía era distinta, pero había algo raro, algo que no era puro, era maligno y despiadado, pero no era Orochimaru, habían aproximadamente 20 chacras de ese tipo, se encontraba alrededor de la aldea, estaba segura que no entrarían gracias al sistema de seguridad que ella conocía lo suficiente como para evadirlo, de repente noto tres chacras de esos en la puerta principal, no mejor dicho estaban ya dentro, pero no estaban solos habían otros 3 chacras mas activados, sintió uno conocido y se concentro en el.

Sasuke!-abrió los ojos y salió corriendo de aquel campo dejando su bolso, aumento su chacra en los pies para corres más rápido y oculto su chacra para tomarlos por sorpresa.

***************************************

Sasuke estaba tirado en el piso al igual que Neji, el único que se mantenía en pie era el rubio, que peleaba con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para proteger a sus amigos, los oponentes atacaban al unisó, Naruto logro esquivarlos pero no se dio cuenta que un kunai le golpeaba en la pierna y lo hacía caer de rodillas frente a sus enemigos, uno de ellos lo agarro por el cabello y le alzo para que lo mirara a la cara.

¿?: Parece ser que los ambus de Konoha no sirven para nada…-rio entre dientes.

Naruto: eso no es cierto…nosotros tenemos honor…

¿?: Ja! El honor no sirve de nada, idiota!

De repente los otros dos que se encontraban atrás fueron atravesados por navajas directo en el corazón, cayendo en el piso sin vida.

¿?: Pero qué coño…-no pudo terminar alguien lo tenía agarrado por el cuello mientras le amenazaba con un kunai.

¿?: Los ninjas con honor no matarían sin razón pero lamentablemente tengo un razón para matarte ninja de cuarta…- el sujeto sonrió y era nada menos que…

Sasuke: Sakura?- dijo el moreno viendo como el vestido de la pelirrosa se movía con el aire y su cabello llenaba el lugar a olor a cerezos.

¿?: Una chica?-dijo el enemigo mientras que soltaba al rubio haciendo que pudiera caer en paz en el piso para descansar, pero sin perderse la nueva batalla que había surgido hace poco tiempo.

Sakura: No una cualquiera….la futura reina de Konoha!

¿?: Nani?!- luego de esto Sakura corto su cuello en dos haciendo rodar la cabeza de aquel extraño y maligno sujeto por el suelo.

Sakura: Nunca subestimes a los ninjas de Konoha….

Sasuke: Saku…vete de aquí pueden venir mas, estaremos bien- los tres chicos ya estaban sentados tratando de vendarse las heridas.

Sakura: Uchiha!- el nombrado se sorprendió ella nunca lo había llamado así- deja de protegerme así! Ya estoy lo suficientemente grande para que me cuiden, además no soy débil!

Sasuke quedo sorprendido, Sakura quizás tenia razón pero no podía dejarla sin protección no mientras viviera.

Sakura: Naruto te curare primero-acercando al nombrado.

Naruto: tu…sabes medicina ninja?- pregunto sorprendido.

Sakura: si..-agarro el kunai en la pierna de el rubio y lo saco de golpe.

Naruto: ash!!!-se quejo- con calma Sakura-chan…

Sakura: si lo hago con calma puedo herirte más…- respondió esta- ahora cerrare la herida, sentirás picazón…-concentro el chacra en las palmas y luego de segundos cerro la herida y paso a la del brazo- Listo!- dijo después de un rato- podrás seguir luchando pero con precaución!- el rubio asistió y luego se acerco a Neji y quito todo los shurikan que tenia en las piernas y brazos y curo las heridas- lo mismo contigo! Ahora sigan vigilando yo necesito hablar con sasuke- dijo la pelirrosa con tono autoritario, los chicos obedecieron y se fueron a ayudar a los demás.

Sakura se acerco a sasuke aun sentado, y lo empujo levemente diciéndole que se acostara, esa herida era más profunda así que la curo hasta donde pudo y lo vendo para evitar que se abriera y sufriera una hemorragia.

Sasuke: lo lamento pero no quiero ni pensar si te pongo en peligro…-dijo mirando con pena hacia otro lado.

Sakura suspiro- ay...sasuke-kun debes comprender que yo siento lo mismo y debo protegerte, no siempre debo permanecer engañada- termino de decir mientras ayudaba al moreno a pararse- seguirás luchando?- pregunto preocupada.

No puedo dejarlos solos…- dijo el moreno mientras miraba a su amada a los ojos y la agarraba por el mentó- no te preocupes por mi…- Sakura iba a reclamar pero el chico la beso con pasión y desesperación, ella respondió y el mundo a su alrededor desapareció.

Cuando termino el beso Sakura se acurruco en el pecho del pelinegro- prométeme que volverás y no te pasara nada…

Sasuke: lo prometo…con una condición…

Sakura: cual?-dijo extrañada

Sasuke: que te vayas a la aldea de la arena como planea Tsunade…-Sakura se tenso, pero luego se le ocurrió algo.

Sakura: de acuerdo- susurro para luego besarse una vez más.

Sasuke: debo irme…- la pelirrosa asistió mientras que veía a su amado desaparecer entre la fría oscuridad.

Lo lamento sasuke-kun…-susurro Sakura mientras sacabas las navajas de los cuerpos sin vida y las limpiaba con su suéter, luego las guardo en su pierna y dejo su suéter tirado en el suelo mientras volvía a el campo donde dejo su morral, se lo había prometido lo sabía, pero no cumpliría esa promesa, ella lucharía y vencería a Orochimaru para que por fin toda esta pesadilla acabara, no importaba cuantas promesas tuviera que romper…

Una vez que la chica llego al campo entro en la cascada totalmente desnuda y se sumergió hasta el fondo, empezó a nadar con tranquilidad dejándose llevar por la sensación de paz que duraría poco, relajo cada parte de su cuerpo, luego de un rato salio y se seco con una pequeña toalla que tenia en su bolso, pero no era lo suficientemente grande como para secarse el pelo así que lo dejo mojado, luego comió unos brócolis en lata, no era su preferencia pero tenia que tener bastante energía si quería vencer a Orochimaru, después se coloco de nuevo en la posición de indio y se concentro en los chacras, pudo ver Sasuke a salvo con los demás ya que habían decido a todos los demás chacras extraños ya que se habían dado cuenta que tenia un punto de limite y después de este se volvían débiles, continuo ampliando su campo de visión y pudo verlo, Orochimaru se encontraba en la aldea de las olas ha unos 30 Km. de donde ella estaba, se guindo su bolso y saltando de rama en rama se preparo para luchar contra su enemigo.

***************************

La pelirosa podía ver con sus ojos jades la pequeña aldea que se encontraba a unos 200 metro del árbol en donde estaba parada la chica, esta estaba muy nerviosa , por primera vez desde llegar a Konoha sintió el miedo perforar sus venas junto su corazón, era un veneno que la obligaba a retroceder de ahí y salir corriendo, pero su mente le decía que debía seguir, que era la única manera de terminar con esta pesadilla, que sus seres queridos la necesitaban, no podía huir como una cobarde a la aldea de la arena, ella debía vencer a Orochimaru, todos confiaban en ella y no había engañado a Sasuke por nada!

Empezó a saltar de rama en rama y cuando estaba a 100 metros se concentro para percibir los chacras de aquella aldea, eran demasiados pero reconoció el de Orochimaru enseguida, estaba justo en el medio de la ciudad junto con Kabuto como siempre, ese parasito que vivía tras la sombra de Orochimaru y siempre seguía sus pasos porque no tenía suficiente poder para dejarlo, porque simplemente era un cobarde!

Siguió concentrada, se dio cuenta que toda la aldea estaba llena de esos chacras extraños pero se pudo dar cuenta que aquellas personas tenían dos tipos de chacras, uno normal y otro maligno y oscuro eso nada mas podía ser obra de Orochimaru, pero Sakura sabía perfectamente que mientras no activaran ese chacra maligno todo estaría bien y serian fáciles de matar siempre que no la detectaran, una vez ellos muertos podría alcanzar a Orochimaru sin ningún obstáculo.

Saco la cuenta y en total había 100 shinobis de ese tipo esparcidos por toda la aldea, Sakura comenzó a andar mientras ocultaba su chacra e ignoraba su corazón que latía a mil por horas.

10…-susurro entre los arboles mientras veía el grupo de enemigos y los atravesaba a cada uno con un kunai.

20…-había matado a otros diez, su corazón cada vez se aceleraba mas.

30…-mato a otros con su navaja y sus movimientos rápidos. Bum, bum, podía oírse su corazón.

50…-Bum, bum, bum más rápido, su determinación era grande pero los nervios no se iban.

60…-decía pasando por un puente mientras que dejaba atrás a los que había matado con sus shurikan.

********************************

Sasuke y su formación se encontraban formados en la fría noche mientras que el viento soplaba del norte al sur.

Sasuke hablo con tono autoritario- Díganme las novedades!- dijo mirando a los otros chicos.

Shikamaru: La zona norte está bajo control- dijo con aburrimiento.

Kiba: La zona sur y oeste también!- se pudo escuchar un "Guaof!" de su perro de gran tamaño.

Sasuke: que tal el este?

Neji: Shoji se encarga de eso, dejaron vivo a uno para saber de dónde viene esa extraña fuente de chacra.

Sasuke: Tenemos alguna pista de donde está Orochimaru?

Shino: De acuerdo a un ambu, lo percibió en la aldea de la lluvia, parece que con un equipo listo para atacar a Konoha.

Sasuke: entonces hay que llegar halla antes que ellos a nosotros-hizo una pausa- Lee! Busca a Tsunade, avísale lo sucedido y que envié dos grupos de ambus mas como refuerzos!

Lee: Hi!- el chico desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sasuke: Nosotros nos adelantaremos hay una aldea que proteger!!- todos asistieron y a máxima velocidad de dirigieron a su objetivo.

******************************

Rock Lee había llegado rápido a la oficina de Tsunade, toco dos veces y pudo escuchar un "adelante" por parte de la hokague temporal, el cejas raras entro sin dudar y le conto cada detalle todo lo que había pasado en la batalla a la ojimiel.

Ya veo…-dijo esta- buen trabajo!-voltio hacia un lado donde estaba su asistente- Shizune! Busca los refuerzos para que sean guiados por Lee! Y llama a Hinata para que venga inmediatamente!!

Si Tsunade-sama!-respondió la ojinegro mientras salía de la oficina.

Tsunade: Lee tu espera mientras vengan los demás.

Hi!-este salió de la oficina mientras esperaba a tomar algo. La noche cada vez era más fría…

********************************

90…-otros más habían muerto, Sakura solo había usado técnicas de distancia para no gastar su chacra.

100…-toda la aldea había sido eliminada de los aliados de Orochimaru, el corazón de Sakura seguía latiendo rápidamente, su cuerpo no respondía pero su mente insistía en seguir, si era una gran responsabilidad debía admitirlo, pero por eso mismo no debía dejarlo, se movió de los arboles en donde estaba escondida y empezó a caminar por las calles solitarias mientras la fría brisa pegaba en ella haciendo que su vestido se moviera con su cabello rosa pálido al ritmo del viento, pronto vio un castillo gigante hecho de piedra y empezó a caminar más rápido- Este será tu fin Orochimaru…- dijo mientras entraba por una de las ventanas de aquella extraña construcción.

***************************************

Hinata entro por la puerta tambaleándose y totalmente roja, estaba más nerviosa de lo normal, sabía perfectamente para que la llamaban y no sabía exactamente cuál iba hacer su reacción…. Pero buena no sería…

Tsunade-sa-sama me llamo us-ted?-dijo totalmente roja.

Si Hinata! Como va lo del traslado de Sakura?!- dijo con autoridad y Hinata dio un respingón.

Hinata: No…no conseguimos a sa-Sakura-chan por nin-ningun lado…-dijo jugando con sus dedos rápidamente.

COMO QUE NO LA CONSIGUEN?-Hinata dio un salto hacia tras sudando frio.

Etto…si Tsunade-sa-sama ella no está….en…en la al-dea…

QUE?!-dio un gran golpe a la mesa-HINATA! LLAMA A ROCK LEE!

S-si!-salió de la oficina rápido y al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, suspiro mientras que sus pierna temblaban.

Lee: Hinata-sama le sucede algo?-dijo el cejas raras apareciendo de la nada, Hinata se asusto y ahogo un grito.

Hinata: Lee-san…m-me ha asustado-dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho y respirando profundo.

Lee: cumenasai Hinata-sama-dijo este rascándose la cabeza apenada.

Hinata: tranquilo lee-san!-dijo más calmada- Tsunade-sama te espera en la oficina, onegai ve directo halla.

Lee: Hi! No va a venir?

Hinata: No!-salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Lee: extraño…

Lee entro a la oficina y vio a Tsunade totalmente alterada.

Tsunade: Lee! Sakura se encontraba con sasuke?!

Lee: No señora! Ella vino acá cuando salvo al Uchiha!

Tsunade: estas seguro que vino acá?

Lee: si señora! El Uchiha no miente!

Tsunade se asomo por la ventana-pero Sakura si…-susurro, luego se puso al frente de Lee- avísale a Sasuke que Haruno jamás vino acá! Debe estar en la villa! Tiene que encontrarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde! Ve rápido!

Lee: Oh…correré a toda velocidad!- y salió de la aldea con un "puf" para ir a la villa de la lluvia.

Tsunade volvió a mirar por la ventana, si Sakura estaba ya con Orochimaru el destino de Konoha estaba en sus manos.

"Si Sakura cae…Konoha también.." pensó la ojimiel mientras caía un rayo de ruido intenso que daba el inicio a una tormenta.

*********************************

Un rayo cayó iluminando el castillo a oscuras, Sakura dio un salto debido a la sorpresa pero se tranquilizo y siguió su camino, pronto llego a un pasillo en forma de "Y" y tomo el lado izquierdo ya que de ahí venia la fuente se chacra, o sea Orochimaru, camino rápidamente hasta que empezó a correr, la adrenalina rodeo todo su cuerpo, suplantado así el miedo, no podía perder, mas bien no perdería! Ella lo sabía perfectamente y ahora nadie podría detenerla porque su decisión había sido tomada sin marcha atrás.

Una puerta alta y ancha de una madera pintada de color negro se imponía ante los ojos verdes de la kunoshi, esta no se inmuto y concentro chacra en su puño corriendo hacia la puerta y destrozándola en mil pedazos.

Orochimaru…-susurro con la rabia circulando por sus venas mientras veía al nombrado en una silla roja que se encontraba en el medio de aquella sala y como siempre Kabuto se encontraba a su lado.

Jeje…te esperábamos-Sakura volvió a concentrar chacra y a toda velocidad se dirigió hacia el tipo maligno para romperle aquella sonrisa….satánica.

*************************************

Rock Lee corría a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba sasuke y gracias a eso pudo llegar a tiempo.

Lee: sasuke-sama! Tsunade no encuentra a Sakura por ningún lado, piensa que se va a enfrentar a Orochimaru-dijo este agitado debido a su gran esfuerzo.

Sasuke: QUE?! Debemos evitarlo! Corran a toda velocidad!-el corazón de sasuke se había aplastado…su único motivo para vivir se encontraba en peligro.

Todos: HI!-desaparecieron de lo rápido que corrían pero nadie pudo ganarle a la desesperación de sasuke que se mantuvo en la cabeza del grupo, pero todos sabíamos que eso no iba a hacer suficiente para interrumpir la batalla.

*********************************************

Ahhhh!!- Sakura salió volando por los aires pero logro mantenerse de pie gracias a la voltereta que hizo antes de tocar el suelo. Le había agarrado por sorpresa la serpiente que había salido por la espalda de Orochimaru antes de que ella pudiera golpearlo y también había dejado roto sus brazos ya que fue la única manera de proteger sus partes vitales.

Orochimaru: Kabuto no te metas en esta batalla! Obtener la gema así sea lo último que haga… jeje-volvió a sonreír haciendo que la rabia de la pelirosa aumentara.

Kabuto: si Orochimaru-sama-dijo mientras arreglaba sus lentes con una sonrisa macabra que hacia par con la de su jefe…

Orochimaru se coloco de pie mientras apuntaba uno de sus brazos en dirección a la pelirosa haciendo que miles de serpientes salieran de este, Sakura los esquivo todos, hizo unos sellos y de la tierra salió un agua que envolvió a Orochimaru evitando que pudiera respirar.

Pero este era un clon de serpientes, el verdadero estaba tras la ojijade que había quedado sorprendida, mientras este sacaba su espada y la apuntaba contra ella, pero ella logro voltearse a tiempo y parar la espada con sus manos haciendo que estas terminaran heridas debido al filo del arma, dio una patada rápida y Orochimaru salió tres metros hacia atrás, Sakura curo sus heridas rápidamente y volvió hacer otra clase de sellos atrapando a Orochimaru en una piedra que lo aplastaba lentamente.

Pero Orochimaru saco su gran lengua a tiempo rodeado el cuello de Sakura, el liquido que votaba la lengua era un veneno y causo que la pelirosa se desconcentrara liberando al enemigo ya que había empezado a ver borroso y Orochimaru la fue envenenando poco a poco.

N-no….-Sakura frunció el ceño mientras alzaba una de sus manos que apretó la lengua con todas su fuerzas para zafarse de ella y aprovecho para levantar a su enemigo por los aires utilizando la lengua como una cuerda-No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya, maldito bastardo!!- y lo arrojo por los aires haciendo que chocara contra una pared y esta se rompiera en pedazos por la magnitud de la fuerza.

Un nuevo grupo de sellos hizo que la tierra se levantara causando que Orochimaru saliera volando por los aires antes de que este lograra recuperarse, de nuevo se pudo ver a la pelirosa haciendo un conjunto de seños y salió un rayo hacia el enemigo que atravesó su brazo cortándolo, la gema brillaba a todo resplandor y la ira de Sakura era incontrolable.

Aun así Orochimaru seguía vivo, sin la pelirosa darse cuenta una gran serpiente salía de debajo de ella rodeándola para dejarla sin aire mientras que Orochimaru con su brazo bueno lanzo la espada como si fuera una lanza, Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Orochimaru rio con maldad, esteba atrapada…acaso este sería el fin? No lo creo! La fuerza de la futura reina rompió la serpiente en pedazos mientras que se tiraba a un lado antes de que la espada diera justo en su cabeza, tosió varias veces mientras se sobaba el cuello, si seguía así se quedaría si chacra pero no podía fallar.

Vio como la lengua de Orochimaru venia hacia ella pero dio un salto cayendo sobre ella, empezó a caminar rápidamente mientras hacia otros sellos y ocasionando que una llama de fuego saliera de su boca haciendo que Orochimaru se quemara lentamente, este cayó al piso inconsciente y Sakura se paro frente a él-eres demasiado débil para superarme!- concentro su chacra de nuevo en su pullo y lo pego contra él, haciendo que rebotara el piso y que lo único que quedara de Orochimaru fueran cenizas, todo había terminado….Sakura se relajo y cayó de rodillas al piso.

Sasuke- Sakura!-sasuke había llegado quedando sorprendido por la escena quedando paralizado en la entrada de aquella sala.

Sakura lo volteo a ver y sonrió- tranquilo sasuke-kun, lo he logrado-y terminaba de caer al suelo, pero sasuke la agarro a tiempo y la envolvió en sus brazos, lleno de alivio de que la pesadilla hubiera terminado….


	23. Chapter 23

_Epilogo!_

Sasuke la llevo hasta la aldea con su escuadrón, todos habían quedado sorprendido a la magnitud de su poder, había acabado con todos los hombres de Orochimaru y con este mismo! Su fuerza era increíble sin duda iba hacer una perfecta reina de Konoha.

Sasuke apresuro el paso ya que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y si se quedaban por mucho rato iban a sufrir un refriado.

*****************************************

Llegaron a Konoha y el pelinegro llevo a Sakura directo al hospital y por casualidad de la vida la ojimiel se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Tsunade: Sasuke como esta Sakura?!!-trajo una camilla y acostó ahí a la ojijade.

Sasuke: lo logro…-dijo serio-pero al terminar quedo inconsciente….cree que le pase algo?- dijo con tono preocupado.

Tsunade observo a la pelirosa con ojo clínico por un rato- no paso nada…solo está débil porque acabo con su chacra, solo tiene unas heridas en los brazos y un golpe en el cuello, nada grave.

Sasuke: menos mal…

Tsunade: la amas mucho no?

Sasuke: con mi alma.

Tsunade: ya veo…trae unos payos ahí que secarla.

Sasuke: enseguida!

Tsunade: adolecentes…nunca saben cuándo para-rio entre dientes mientras curaba a la chica.

*************************************

Pasaron unos 3 días aproximadamente en los que Sakura estuvo inocente debido al veneno que había rodeado su cuerpo causando por aquella lengua asquerosa, todos habían estado visitándolos, pero nadie supero a sasuke que se quedaba día y noche con su amor para cuidarla, gracias a Tsunade la recuperación de Sakura era más rápida porque si no fuera por ella hubiera durado unas cuantas semanas inconscientes, pero ese día Sakura había despertado.

Sakura abrió los ojos, se encontraba vestida con una bata ligera y una pequeña venda en el cuello, de resto todo estaba bien, sasuke estaba dormido en una silla al lado de la cama de sabanas verdes, Sakura se sorprendió pero luego sonrió para sus adentros sabiendo con el chico estaba preocupado por ella, miro al techo con sus particulares ojos, era blanco como todo hospital, toco su cuello al instante aliviándose cuando sintió la gema que seguía guidando en este, estaba feliz todo había terminado, ya no había dolor ni sufrimiento, ella no lo permitiría.

Un ruido interrumpió sus pensamiento así que paso su mirada a donde estaba su amado y pudo ver sus ojos azabaches, era fácil perderse en ellos, Sasuke se levanto y Sakura no desvió su mirada, hasta que una mano de el agarro su mejilla y estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el calor del otro, bum, bum, hacia el corazón de Sakura, pero esta vez no por nervios sino por alegría, así que levanto su cuerpo y termino de unir sus labios con los de Sasuke que le respondió enseguida.

Una vez separados Sasuke puso la silla más cerca de la cama-nunca debiste irte…-dijo serio.

Tu nunca debiste evitarlo-dijo la pelirosa furiosa desviando su mirada.

Sasuke: que hubiera pasado si…

Sakura: no paso nada! Así que dejemos de hablar de esto!-dijo interrumpiendo al moreno que sonreía de medio lado.

Sus deseos son ordene, futura reina de Konoha…-dijo con picardía Sasuke.

Sakura: tú te lo buscaste!!-tiro una almohada con todas sus fuerzas, pero sasuke la esquivo y el objeto siguió su camino hacia la puerta de salida que estaba siendo abierta por alguien.

Sasuke y Sakura: 0.o!!

Y golpeo a este y luego la almohada cayó al piso, se podía ver a Naruto con una gotita en la cara y el ceño fruncido- porque siempre me pegas a mi Sakura-chaaan…-dijo triste, luego se escucho una risita tímida atrás de él que sin duda era de Hinata que fue coreada por las risas de los novios.

Si este era el final, que tanto deseaban todos que nunca se separaron y siempre siguieron adelante para proteger a los que más querían.

Y de algo estaba segura Sakura…. Jamás se separaría de sasuke y entregaría todo para salvar a su aldea hasta el final de sus tiempos…

Fin!! ^^

* * *

**(inner: debemos despedirnos?) yo: si… T.T parece que hasta aquí llego mi historia!! Waaaaa!! T_T los voy a extrañar a todos, espero que les haya gustado mi historia! Pero saben? Tengo una historia original aquí y me gustaría que la leyeran! Está terminada por supuesto, pero apenas tiene 10 capis y son cortos! Onegai léanla! Les va encantar! Se llama: El es un asesino en serie y solo yo lo sé…, como antes dije es original así que búsquela por el nombre así se les hace más fácil.**

**Quiero agradecer por todo los comentarios que me dejaron…. Y avisar que estaré fuera de mi país por un tiempo xD voy a ir a china!! Pero tranquilos hare otra historia, que se llamara: un amor extraño! Jeje es una gaarahina por eso el nombre además se lo prometí a alguien y sé que le va encantar así que cuando regrese a finales de septiembre seguro que la tendré lista!! Deséenme suerte y ustedes también disfruten sus vacas!! Sayonara!! Hasta la próxima historia!! Kachiiiiin!!! ^^**

**P.D:Por favor sigan dejando comentarios!! xD no importa que halla terminado, seguire viendolos y los respondere!! y no olviden leer la otra historiaaaa!**


	24. un anuncio bueno para todos xD

HOLA A TODOS!

Lamento la molestia pero quería dar un anuncio importante para los que les gusta mostrar sus fics y rolear…. Una amiga y yo hemos abierto un nuevo foto en donde tenemos tutoriales para photoshop, temas para publicar los fincs, espionaje, asesinos, cientificios, entre otros.

Lo que quieran dar un vistazo entren aquí: saku_harunoDVA es hotmail.

No se arrepentirá, es nuevo, pero necesitamos su ayuda para hacerlo cada dia mejor.

Mi usuario ahí es Melisa Haruno, estaré al tanto serán bienvenidos gracias por su tiempo….

REGISTRESE XD


End file.
